A Multiplying Magic User Named Natsu Dragneel
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Summary:Natsu knows more than one magic, has more than one exceeds and knows more about the future than anyone. Natsu has a step father that runs a Dark Guild and a dead celestial mage mother who can handle the dragon and demon keys. Natsu takes Romeo in after the child lost his father and took Lucy in as a sister. Can Natsu protect his family members and friends? Tune in for more.
1. Info on Natsu Dragneel

Annie: Hi guys and welcome to the Info chapter. Here the info of Natsu would be the same, but different as he knows other magic and has a different name for his real name. Everyone wonders what his real parents are, so I figure I try and see what Natsu's real parents were as they are OCs.

* * *

><p>Name: Natsu Dragneel<p>

Real name: Natkou Dragmon

Age: 19 years old

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Pink with red in his long pony tail

Hair length: To his ankels

Cloth: Same as the anime and the same in the year X794 arc.

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Flame God Slayer Magic, Flame Devil Slayer Magic, Creative Magic, Lost Arc Magic, Curse Doll Magic, Celestial mage Magic, Thought projector Magic, Illusion Magic, Fire magic, Aera Magic, Rune Magic, Element Magic, Summon Sword Magic, Living Magic, Death Magic, Wood Magic, Light Magic, Shadow Magic, Ice Magic, Lightning Magic, Wind Magic, Iron Magic, Metal Magic, Mist Magic, Soul Take-Over Magic, Ice-Make Magic and Re-quip Magic

Race: Human, Dragon, Demon, God and Devil

Relationships:

Romeo: Adopted son, Lucy: Adopted sister, Gray: brother/student, Erza: sister, Laxus: cousin/student, Gajeel: cousin/student, Wendy: Adopted daughter/student, Jellal: brother, Lahar: brother/cousin, Guild Master: grand-father, Igneel: Dragon father, Ukobach: Demon father, Kagutsuchi: God father, Lelouch: Devil father, Lulu Dragmon: Mother, Ryan Devmon: Step father, Jake Demgon: Biological father, Sting: Student, Rogue: Student, Yukino: Student's girlfriend, Rufus: Friend, Orga: Friend, Levy: Friend, Mirajane: Friend, Loki/Leo: Friend, Juvia: Friend/student, Lisa (Mirajane's sister): Friend, Annie (Not me): Mate/Wife

Animal friends:

Exceeds: Happy, Jewel, Rose, Daisy, Aquluse, Suonars, Bluebells, Aura, Yume, Yuma, Amo, Lector, Frosch, Pantherlily, Carla, Joanne, Molly

Dragons: Kokoro, Tenshi, Akuman, Erick, Erika, Anna,

Bears: Spirit, Soul, Dre, Joena, Fanne , Danne

Extra info: Blind, has 6 unknown friends, had 21 friends killed, doesn't trust people, is too smart, has many enemies, hates the Magic Councils and has day where he'll hurt people so he'll leave for the day

Weakness: His family, friends, students, guild members

* * *

><p>Annie: That's for this chapter. For some of the characters is the relationship part, you'll see the rest of them in chapter 2 and 3. note that Cobra will be in chapter 2 and 4 with his snake friend and will be Natsu's brotherstudent. Enjoy the story. ^-^


	2. Meeting Natsu to Fairy Tail to being dad

Annie: Third story.

Natsu: What character is the main one now? Before it was a OC, then it was me.

Annie: It's you again, but different. *Shows him the ideas in the note book* Don't worry, you find Happy early and get to travel before joining Fairy Tail and have some company along the way.

Natsu: I hate the idea for the story, but I don't hate the idea of me having company while traveling.

Annie: Glad you that. OC's are mine and I don't own any stories that I typed up as they belong to their owns.

Align center: Letters

* * *

><p>Edited: I found some thing that won't going into the story, so I'm editing them out. Some this may change and somethings may not change.<p>

Second Edited: I wanted to change a bit more in chapter one.

* * *

><p><span>Year: X777, 7, 7<br>

Natsu woke up to finding Igneel wasn't there and saw a note from his father saying:

Natsu,

I left cause of something and I couldn't tell you or else you would of wanted to come with me

I want you to be safe and sound

I will return when the time has come

I left you this letter and a key to summon me when you need help with something

I put some of my blood inside you to help you with smelling and hearing for some things, I'm sorry for doing that

Good luck, my son and remember: I'm always there for you and watching over you even when I'm not there

Igneel, the fire dragon king

Natsu wasn't angry at his father, he was just hurt his father didn't tell him why. Natsu packed all of his things and put them into his abyss room, that he found out he had after 4 months of being with Igneel, where he can put none-living things in. Natsu traveled to a town and saw some people hurting a dragon as it was too weak to fight back. Natsu went to the dragon and saw it was green and smells like nature. The people tried to pull him away from the beast as they called it, but Natsu growled and they backed away from him. Natsu touched the dragon and the wounds had healed and the dragon vanished, but a key was in Natsu's hand. Natsu went to the next town, after traveling for 3 months and 16 days, where he made some friends with some other dragon (6), a couple of demon (6) and a coupke of god slayers (9) as they will be travel with him after he returns to the town after seeing the tree cutters

Natsu managed to trip on something rather large falling face first. Luri, the sky demon slayer just laughed at first then she noticed the thing Natsu had tripped over was an egg.

"I think you should get out of there never know what type of animal will hatch." She says while coming over then anther 5 appears. One was light jewel blue with light green markings, one was green with brown markings, the other four were blue but one had white along with red dragon and angle wings markings, the next one had horns and black angel wing markings, the third one had black skull markings, the fourth one had the sun, moon and the stars markings in three different color and the fifth one was 7 different colors with birds markings and the last one was all rainbow, but had a demon, a dragon and a god marking on it. The one Natsu had tripped over was the blue one with the white along with red dragon and angle wings markings, the one that revealed it's self to Jane, the jewel dragon slayer was the light jewel blue with light green markings, the one for Yuri was the green with brown markings, the one for Luka, the water dragon slayer was the horns and blue angel wing markings, the one for Hana, the nature dragon slayer was the black and red flower markings, the one for Chūya, the day and night dragon slayer (Learned from the day dragon and the night dragon) had the sun, moon and the stars markings in three different color. The other two might go to someone related to our group, Natsu then knew one each was for his dragon slayer family members but who was the other two for? Natsu step back from the eggs with Jane's help and then they notice the 9 that meant for them to find were hatching. Natsu and his family take anther step back unsure what to do then the nine things hatched from the eggs as sixth of them flied to their partners (Year: X777, 10, 23). Natsu pick up the one that hatched from the egg he tripped on and sniff it. Natsu realized it smelt like cat, he then say:

"Your name shall be...Happy." Natsu then smiled at his partner then the cat spoke up.

"Aye!" Happy was a blue cat with a white belly and had white angle wings, but they can changed to red dragon wings when Happy needs more speed, power and strength when it is in the air.

"What about us?" The other seven said at the same time as their partners hold them close to their chest.

"Jane's will be Jewel." Jewel was light jewel blue color with green markings on the back and front that look like actually jewels with light blue wings.

"Yuri's will be Rose." Rose was all green with brown markings that look like rose on the front and on the back, had vines with thrones on them connecting the roses to them and green wings.

"Luka's will be Aquluse." Aquluse had horn coming from the top of the head with dark blue wings out of the back.

"Hana's will be Daisy." Daisy all black with red flower markings all over the body and had orange wings coming out of the body.

"Chūya's will be Suonars." Suonars was like the night sky, but had the sun on the fore head, the moon on the belly and the star on the back with northern light colored wings coming from of the back.

"The other two we don't know who they belong to." Natsu said as the last two spoke up and shocked everyone.

"We'll all of yours." Both said at the same time as everyone were shocked by this.

"How can you all belong to us?" Luka asked as the twin cats talked again together.

"We don't know."

"We need to know the gender of you guys." Yuri said as the cats told them their genders and what they are.

"Female." Jewel said.

"Male." Rose said.

"Male." Happy said.

"Male." Aquluse said.

"Female." Daisy said.

"Male." Suonars said.

"Female." Both said at the same time.

"We're Exceeds." All 9 said together as everyone was confused, but Natsu as he got stuck in they're homeland for 2 months.

"Hmm. You are Bluebells." Bluebells was a rainbow color cat with demon horns coming from her head as they go curve down (100 inches from touching the head) until the end of the head, had dragon wings that are green and glows in the dark with a golden glow around her body.

"You're Aura." Aura was a all the colors of the other 7 eggs before her's showed up with bird markings all over her body as she had the second color of the 7 eggs for her wings. Everyone agreed on the names of the two cats and the Exceeds smelled Natsu and his new friends and Jewel asked them what asked what can of mage they are.

"Slayers." Was all Natsu said.

"What magic can you use?" Hana asked as the Daisy explains their wings.

"We can use Aera as it let's us fly."

"Maybe we can teach them other magic."

"That's a good idea."

"Agreed." Natsu and his family will teach the Exceeds other magic. Daisy, Suonars, Aquluse and Rose can go into a bigger form to use weapons to fight with as Natsu used Creative Magic to make them swords and shields to use when they are older. Natsu went to the town tree cutters to sell his fire dragon ashes to get some jewels for new cloth and food for him and his traveling companies.

"I have some fire ashes you can use to burn down the forest, but you do need a water mage to put it out after and you need to know how much land you need." Natsu said as he sends some of his magic into the new key he got and asked the nature dragon, Yuri if they can burn down some of the forest and Yuri said yes.

"How does it work?"

"I'll show you." The tree cutters brought Natsu to the forest they were planning to cut down.

"Have you thought about moving the animals out of there and moving them to a round forest to live in?"

"We don't see animals inside the forest, but a fire demon and we aren't mages."

"I'll take a look around and come back to see if there is any animals inside the forest. I know magic, so I'll be careful." Natsu went into the forest and after 2 hours of walking, Natsu meets the fire demon that looks like a giant version of a beast with red skin and fire all over his body, but it disappears when the demon wants it to, asleep and Natsu went closer to the fire demon.

"Who goes there?"

"I, Natsu Dragneel, goes there." Natsu answered back as the fire demon moves his face to where he smells a human as Natsu didn't know he masked his dragon scent to not let it attack him.

"Why human are you in this forest?"

"I'm here in town selling fire ashes for money to buy food and clothing for my body." Natsu answered truthfully to the fire demon.

"You have no family?"

"I do, just left me alone to keep me safe from something as father didn't tell me what it was his was protecting me from."

"My name is Ukobach, the fire demon king and I'll be taking you under my claws teaching you the ways of a demon slayer." It took Natsu 4 years (Year: X781, 4, 23) to learn fire demon slayer magic and joining that time he accidentally learn memory-Make Magic from seeing two mages fighting each other as Natsu remembered the poses they were in when they fought each other and also learn Creative Magic as he found out that Creative Magic is a lost magic as well.

"Son, you've done well and I'm surprised you masked you're other scent on you without you knowing it." Ukobach said as he gives Natsu a key and secretly put some of his blood inside Natsu.

"This key will allow you to summon me as you are a Celestial Mage as well as you're birth mother, Lulu dragmon who can handle the demon and dragon keys. Find the others and keep them safe." Ukobach said before Natsu force closed his second father's gate and went back to the town. Natsu felt something bigger come his way, he couldn't help but wonder what it was. As it came closer, Natsu noticed it was twin bear cubs and they seemed to be lost. Natsu sent his energy to the surrounding area to look for any adult bears, but finding none making him frown.

'Twin cubs without a mother.' Was all Natsu thought to himself as he walk to where the twin bear cubs were and pick them up to notice they were badly beat. Natsu used Creative Magic to heal the two cubs up as Natsu found out he could do that. Natsu found them beside him after being healed as they want to travel with him. Natsu then went back to his abyss spot and created a spot for living things to go into as he put the cubs, Spirit and Soul there for safety and made sure there was food for them to eat and water to drink. Natsu got out of the forest with the tree cutters, and his friends, were there as they were happy he was safe and sound.

"Sorry about that. I got lost in there and won against the fire demon after finding it. He's gone and you can take down the forest since I couldn't find any animals inside. All you have to do is put some fire ashes onto the root of the tree and the roots get burnt before the tree falls down. If there is a wind mage, you can have them blow the ashes about the forest and burn it that way, but will need to have a water mage to put out the fire or I can eat it." Natsu said as the tree cutters agreed on Natsu eating the fire. They found a wind mage and he blow all the ashes, including the demon fire ashes, above the forest and the forest went into flames burning the forest to the ground and Natsu ate all the fire there is and the ground may of been burnt, but the town people thanked him so much for the ashes that they paid 45,000,000 jewels for it and Natsu had 20 giant bag full of it as he mixed fire dragon ashes with fire demon ashes. The town people burnt more of the forests around their town to make it bigger for more people to come and Natsu ate all the fire there was from the forest. The town people gave Natsu 100 suite cases and Natsu didn't know they had jewels inside them as he put it into his abyss room to make it easier to travel with as he and his friends left town to travel. Natsu found all the demons, but one and found all, but one dragon as Natsu has their keys and some silver keys along as well. Natsu was napping in the forest, was his friends were training the exceeds with element magic for them to use, when some mages kidnapped him and brought him to a weird build. They took him away from the bedroom he was forced into and was put into a web-like wires as Natsu saw a face looking down at him before he felt pain go throw his body as he keeps screaming so loud that Natsu's throat hurts. For 40-160 days, Natsu felt the same thing over and over and over until he couldn't take it anymore and let his body take in all the zapping, which increased his magic even more way pass the most powerful mage there is in the world Zerfer, his body has been getting and went to sleep after the build was destroyed from a overload to the power house. Natsu woke up in a man arms as he was carrying him like a child who feels safe with that person and looked up at him as the man smiles gently at him.

"I see you are awake, child. My name is Kagutsuchi and I'm the flame god. I saw what those humans did to you and I won't forgive them for it."

"Please, don't kill them. They may of done that to me, but I may had killed some of them which I am not happy about." Natsu said as tears came down his face and Kagutsuchi wraps the tears away gently making Natsu look up at him.

"I will teach you god slayer magic and you will heal automatically without needing to go see a doctor or a healer to heal or tended to you're wounds." Kagutsuchi said as Natsu nods his head before resting it on his god father's chest and went back to sleep. Natsu learned flame god slayer magic in 4 years (Year: X784, 5, 15), got god blood inside him secretly from Kagutsuchi, got all the god keys in 4 months, but one and Natsu had found his friends and told them where he was. They all agreed to head for a guild to be in and they rested by some rocks that has a cliff above them, but Natsu did something he shouldn't have done: Save Hana from a rock slide as he used roar of the dragon demon god on all the rocks and turned to see if Hana was O.K, but some cut right across his eyes cutting them and they were bleeding badly while Natsu let out a demon dragon roar from the pain he is feeling. Natsu's eyes did heal thanks to his god slayer magic, but he went blind blind and his friends worried about him as they asked if he was alright.

"I lose my eye site, but for some reason tell where heat was also I could read the flow of magic." Natsu slowly stand up and walk to Jane where he can tell she is confused. Natsu start to point at things and say what they look like as she and the others corrects him from time to time, saying what the object is. Natsu help pack up as much as he can since he's just getting used to this ability, he's not very good with it. Natsu had his friend, whom his made his family and they agreed on it, pointing out anything that he can from small insects to large rocks. Natsu practice this while he can so he can help faster and walk on his own. Natsu found when he close his eyes, he see better and its easier for him to feel the energy around him. On they're way though the forest near a town, Natsu and his family made camp, Natsu took night watch, half way though the night he felt one of the exceeds get up. Natsu had reclined back with his eyes closed and keeping an eye out for anything that might do harm to them, with his blind eyes that he found out worked better in the dark. When Natsu felt an animal other than one of their own, he jumped up and smelt the air noticed it was a fox. Natsu felt the exceeds watching him wondering what's wrong, however it didn't faze him and he caught the fox with his bare hands before quickly sent it to sleep. Natsu repeated this process with the other hundred mountain foxes. Natsu was going to turn the foxes into tomorrows lunch, however when he felt something bigger come his way, he couldn't help but wonder what it was. As it came closer, Natsu noticed it was a dragon hatchling with it's siblings and they seemed to be lost. Natsu sent his energy to the surrounding area to look for any adult dragons, but finding none making him frown.

"What's wrong?" The exceed who Natsu recognize as Bluebell asked.

"A dragon hatchling with it's siblings without a mother." Was all Natsu said as he walk to the edge of the camp where the three hatchlings is and pick them up to notice they was badly beat. Natsu used Creative Magic to heal the hatchling, which he named Kokoro as he smell it was a female, before putting it near the fire to warm up. Natsu then gave her fifty of the foxes that he caught. Natsu then went back to his abyss spot he had found earlier and took out a 30 millimeters tall pot to make fox soup with some berries he had teleported from his fire to him.

"What time is it?" Natsu asked Jane as she woke up.

"Sun raise. What's for breakfast?"

"Fox soup with berries." Natsu said as he serves the food into balls he created from his magic along with spoons. 40 days went by and they were attack by the demon king as he was angry at a human who was closing the gates to the demons for no good realized.

"Hey, demon king! Down here!" Natsu shouted to the demon king as the demon king saw Natsu with demon keys, but smell demon on him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Natsu Dragneel and I'm a multiplying magic user for I know four lost magics, celestial magic, memory-make magic, death magic and illusion magic." Natsu said as the demon king was shocked by this and realized his old master's orders.

"_Pleases, please, please protect my little Natkou!_" He promised her and know he found her son.

"Boy, do you know who you're mother is?"

"Lulu Dragmon, celestial mage. My real father I don't know as I have three fathers: Igneel king of the fire dragons, Ukobach the king of the fire demons and Kagutsuchi the flame god." Natsu said as his family were shocked that not only does Natsu know 4 lost magic, but knows 4 other magic.

"I was a key that belong to you're mother and I promised her to look after you, Natkou Dragmon." The demon king said as Natsu was shocked that his real name was Natkou Dragmon.

"Who was my father?"

"A dark mage from a dark guild and he knew illusion magic." The demon king said before he gave Natsu his key and Natsu allowed the demon king to go back to the demon realm. Another 40 days has passed before Natsu and his family got attack by his father's guild.

"Dad, enough."

"Why did you call me that?" A man said as Natsu saw the flow of the illusion magic around him.

"Because you got my mother, Lulu Dragmon pregnant for me." The man was shocked by this and cast a illusion on everyone, but Natsu.

"Son, I don't have the right to call you that if I wasn't in you're life."

"I got three fathers and they teach me magic: Slayer magic and I know creative magic, another lost magic." Natsu said as his father pulls him into a hug.

"You're mother gave this to me to pass down to you if I meant a pink hair boy. They are keys and Lulu told me to tell you to learn devil slayer magic as soon as possible. You'll going to be needing it as soon as possible. My name is Jake Demgon. I hope to see you soon and if I die, my illusion magic will flow into you." Jake said as Natsu hugs his father back before his father's illusion falls down. Natsu and his family left for the next town, but half way there they got attack by another dark guild that sells people for money. Natsu lost his friends and his real father as they're magic went into a book Natsu created to hold his friends magic while his father's magic flowed into him and they're exceeds became his and he won't lose them.

Natsu learned to changed his looks as he made himself look different and went to a library to read books on fire magic, aera, runes, thought projector magic, element magic, celestial spells, summon swords, living magic, light magic, shadow magic, ice magic, lightning magic, wind magic, iron magic, metal magic, mist magic, ice-Make magic, re-quip magic and how to speak telepathy to people. Natsu used gala force reading glasses that let's people read at a fast speed and learn the magic he wanted from the books and learn how to talk telepathy to people before he left the library with a bow to the woman before heading out the library to the forest where he told his remaining family members to wait for him. Natsu taught the twin cubs how to talk and use weapons while he taught Rose, Jewel, Suonars and Daisy how to summon weapons for 4 months and joining that time, a hundred rune knights grabbed Natsu's arm and tried to take him somewhere against his will and Natsu attacked them, wounding them before he took off. Natsu even taught them element magic, telepathy and thought projector. Natsu found out he can increase they're magic by having them unlock magic doors inside them as their magic had increased for them to keeps their wings out longer by 40 months. Natsu finds the flame devil slayer magic book in the a library in the next town and learned flame devil slayer magic in 4 hours. Natsu has created devil keys and has devil blood in him, after the flame devil Lelouch gave it to him after Natsu created him and his follow devils including the devil king, making him 1/5 human, 1/5 dragon, 1/5 demon, 1/5 god and 1/5 devil. Natsu found more Exceed that are siblings as one has devil wings, is red with yellow markings of a devil and looks to be 14 years old while the other one has angle wings, is dark brown with dark blue markings of an angle on his stomach and the last one is pink with purple markings of fairies and hearts, has wings of a dove and looks to be only 5. Natsu allowed her and her siblings to travel with them as they are heading for a town to get some stuff and get a fishing rod to go fishing with. Natsu trained Yume, Yuma and Amo in element magic, telepathy, thought projector and had their magic increased as well. Natsu was really smart as he had found a way he could see in again as he made some contacts that allowed him to see as a normal person. Natsu found a girl that is under a charm spell from a ring on a guys finger as she was getting closer to him and Natsu had had enough and changed his form to a rune knight and got to the man before the girl got any closer to him.

"All right, that's enough! You're going to jail for using that charm ring as it was banned for charming people. Don't think of attack if you don't want two be hurt by two grown bears that are with me." The 'rune knight' said as the charm vanished on all the girls and they left when the saw a 'rune knight' there as more rune knights showed up.

"Take him away for using that ring on his finger!" The 'rune knight' said as the others took the man away as the man shows the rune knight where his ship is and Natsu left to go back to his normal form which is him with long pink hair on the back of his head and he kept Igneel's scarf around his neck as he got a scare from one of the devil keys he got and he even got the devil king as he knew his mother as well as Zeus, king of the gods knew his mother. Natsu saw the girl that he got out from under the charm ring's power and she is the same as his mother: a celestial mage.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I was looking for Fairy Tail's guild and I don't know where to look. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy was a 17 years old girl with blond hair and some was in a ponytail on her head, wears a skirt that is too short and wears a shirt that has a zipper in front.

"No problem. Names Natsu. Natsu Dragneel and this is my family." Natsu said he turns for Lucy to see his family.

"What's with the..."

"Two bears and three dragon hatchlings? I found them without a mother and looked after them. Their friendly to my friends and family, but will hurt anyone who hurts them." Natsu said as she nods her head.

"I'm also heading for Fairy Tail. Want join me as I travel there?"

"Really? Thank you so much."

"No problem. I need to stop at a shop first." Natsu said as he went to a shop with Lucy behind him as his family waits outside.

"Excuse me, do you have this?" Natsu showed the shopkeeper a picture and the shopkeeper brings out 40 keys and two dark keys (The king and queen) along with them as they are the Raven Fairies (Fairies with raven wings, but in fairy wing style).

"I'll buy them." Natsu said as he gave the man 40 actually jewels and asked him to keep it down about it.

"Hey, Lucy. I'm done. I want something? I gave too much and you can get more keys. I can see them." Natsu said as Lucy brought 280 silver keys and left the shop with Natsu to go to Fairy Tail Guild as mages there. They found Fairy Tail and Natsu can tell there's a second generation dragon slayer that part of the guild and he hide all of his scent to hide his magic. They entered the guild to seeing the guild members fighting and Lucy screamed as she saw a black hair man's manhood and Natsu saw this before getting angry at that person.

"How dare he strip! He doesn't even think about children's innocence if some where in the guild, does he?' Natsu thought as he looks to Lucy who looks scared at the site in front of her and Natsu got even more angry at the person.

"Happy, Yume. Cover Lucy's eyes." Natsu said as Lucy's eyes got covered by Happy and Yume's wings being 2,000 inches to her eyes and she let's them near her face. Natsu pulled out his fire demon whip and whipped the person good cause he got wounds all over his body and everyone froze on the spot when they heard a whip and a cry of pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?! Taking you're fucking cloth off in front of a woman?! I can't believe you would fucking do that when she doesn't know anything about boys, sex and boy's privet parts! What if there was fucking children in the place and you fucking do that in front of them! You're hurt and damage their innocences and they're parents wouldn't fucking like that! If I catch you fucking stripping in front of her again, I'm going to fucking cut that off along with the balls then I'm going to fucking shove it up you're fucking ass then fucking shave you're head butt naked before fucking skinning you alive, fucking cut you open and selling you organs on the fucking black mage market!" Natsu shouted out with venom and rage in his every word he had said. Natsu left a scared man in front of him to go to Lucy to get her to the bar to get her something to eat and drink at since he's paying for it.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. Looks like I'm going to have to keep an eye on him and make sure that doesn't happen again."

"I agree. I didn't like it."

"You shouldn't have seen it until you and you're husband were going to do it. And if you need help on that part, you'll welcome to come to me."

"Thanks."

"Are you two new members?" Natsu turned his head to see a white haired woman with a tray of drinks in her right hand.

"Yes, we are. But not a good greeting cause of dickhead over there."

"You mean Gray? It's a habit he got when training with his master to learn ice make. Name's Mirajane." Mira was a woman with white hair and has a pink dress on with shoes and has her bangs tied on top of her head to keep it out of her face. Natsu learned soul taker-over magic thanks to his memory-make magic. Natsu saw a short man walking over to them as he got his guard up to protect his new friend from the pervert old man in front of them.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail." The master was a short old man with white hair on his head and has a white mustache under his nose and wears a hat with two bells on the ends of the hat while wearing a jacket with a shirt under it and pant with shoes.

"Natsu Dragneel. This is my friend, sister-figure and team mate, Lucy Heartfilia. You better not try and slap her on the ass or do anything pervert to her. If you do, I'll kill you right on the spot." Natsu said with over-protection in his voice that a older brother would have as the whole guild went still from that.

"No problem."

"*Sighs of relief*"

"What can of magic do you use? Each guild master must know to help it's members out."

"Celestial Mage."

"Not saying as it's none of you're concerns. Lucy, if you need help with train come find me. I spend most of my time in the forest and I feel calm there more that I do anywhere else."

"O.K."

"Where would you like you're guild mark?"

"Right hand, pink."

"Left shoulder, red. Oh and this guys behind me are with me as well, so they need a guild mark as well." Natsu said as he points to his family behind him as the guide master looks at them before looking back Natsu.

"No problem." Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Jewel, Rose, Daisy, Aquluse, Suonars, Bluebells, Aura, Yume, Yuma, Kokoro,, Tenshi, Akuman, Spirit, Soul and Amo got their guild marks and are officially part of Fairy Tail. Natsu saw a boy walk into the guild and went to the guild master.

"Has my father returned yet? He said he'll be gone for three days, but has been a week." The child looks to be about 7 years old with black hair, a shirt and pants on along with shoes.

"Romeo, go home and wait for you're father like a good boy." Natsu went up to Romeo and saw his memories.

"Sir, If I may."

"Hmm?"

"I would like to go looking for his father."

"Why would you want to find him for?" Gray said as he was the same person that Natsu whipped as he got wounds on his back and front that Mirajane is trending to.

"If he's somewhere with something that can take over his body, there a good chance he has been taking over by it." Natsu said as Romeo went to the bar to get something to drink from Mirajane.

"Alright, but bring someone with you."

"I'll be fine on my own as I had been since I was little." Natsu said as he left the guild to go looking for the man. Lucy tagged along and the dragon stayed in the guild since it's to cold for it up there. Lucy was cold and almost fall into the snow if Natsu didn't catch her and create a long jacket to put on her to keep her warm along with a hat and a scarf not to forget mittens and winter boots.

"Stay close and keep these on to keep warm." Natsu said as they found a cave with a Vulcan inside and Natsu smelled something on the money.

'He took over the man's body! I got to save the man before it's to late as he will die if this keeps up!' Natsu thought as he turns to Lucy and move her to a boulder to hide her behind.

"Stay here and don't move." Natsu said as he attacked the Vulcan by himself without magic and got angry at the money.

"If you don't give back that man, I'm going to have to use magic on you. Lucy, get down!" Natsu said as Lucy ducked down and keep her head down when she heard:

"Roar of the fire demon dragon devil god!" Coming from Natsu and peeked to seeing four different flames in one attack and hit the Vulcan before he went back to being a human man.

"Shit, Lucy! We need to get him to the hospital! Happy, carry her down! I'm taking him down myself!" Natsu said as he picked up the man and ran down to town to get the man to a hospital. The child was still there in the guild and Natsu brought him to his father to see him as Natsu looks for a place to stay in. Natsu found a two floors, spacious with six bedrooms in his price range after four days and took a look inside before paying for the whole thing before heading back to the guild and was about to take a mission when Romeo came in crying and Natsu knew what happen while the guild was confused by it and he picked up the child after he bumped into his legs and brought him to his house where he lives as Lucy and his family follow him there. Romeo fall asleep on Natsu as Natsu walks to his house that he paid for for the next 20 years.

"I get the master bed room, Romeo and Lucy will have they're own rooms. There's going to be rules in the house so follow them and don't disobey the rules or you're grounded." Natsu warned Lucy and his family as they nod their heads and walked into Natsu's new home.

"Lucy, if you need anything ask and I'll get it. Same goes for Romeo as soon as he wakes up from his nap and see his new room." Natsu said as he makes sure the child is tucked in while making sure the child won't fall out of the bed and had created a stuff animal for the child to hold in his sleep while the Exceeds sleep on his bed, which Natsu bed bigger and longer for when the child is bigger, to keep him warm. Natsu turned one of the rooms into a cave for Spirit and Soul to sleep in and made sure it was bigger to make it easier when they are grown up. Natsu even turned a other room into a den for Kokoro to sleep in and made sure it's bigger to when she is a grown dragon as Natsu created her a key for him to summon her when he needs her. Lucy found her room and told Natsu she wants in it as Natsu did that when she isn't looking and made her bed bigger for her then he went for the master bedroom to fix it to his liking to make it for more like home. Natsu was cooking food for supper when the child woke up and went down stairs with his toy in his arms and the exceeds were following him.

"Where am I?" The child asked as he looks around the place and Natsu went up to him after putting supper on the table.

"You're in my home. Why don't you come have something to eat." Natsu said gently to the child as he brings the child to the table to have something to eat. After supper, Lucy did the dishes and Natsu bathed the child in warm water before drying him off and put PJs on him that Natsu created for him. Natsu picked the child up and went into the living room where Natsu put a fireplace to keep the room warm and Natsu lit it as it almost put the child to sleep again if Natsu didn't move to get into a better sitting pose.

"What's you're name?"

"Romeo Combolto. My father was my only guardian and now I have none." Natsu felt a pull to the child and realized the child could learn the same lost magic as him. Natsu look at Jewel as she just shrugs, then looks to the others where they gives him a 'I don't care, but he needs a family.' look. Natsu turn to Romeo and hold him tightly.

"You may stay here, as long as what you see at night doesn't come out of this house, and I will teach you to cook. The cats are Happy, Jewel, Rose, Daisy, Aquluse, Suonars, Bluebells, Aura, Amo, Yume and Yuma, the twin bears are Spirit and Soul, the dragon is Kokoro and Lucy is an aunt to you as she has a big brother who is me, they are living in the house along with two other dragons. I leave my window open for them, so all 14 of them can go in and out freely. I will find you a teacher or you can learn magic with me, I highly suggest me finding you a teacher though." Natsu said as Romeo looks at him.

"I want to learn Fire Magic like my father."

"Once a month on Wednesdays, I will disappear for the day, please do not look for me, I could end up attacking you." Natsu said as he let's Romeo to sleep after brushing his teeth. In the morning, Natsu woke everyone up to go fishing while grabbing a fishing rod. "Come on, we're going to go get breakfast." Natsu says as he starts heading for the door. Natsu lead them into the forest and for an hour Natsu fish getting lots of different types of fish in different sizes. Natsu put his catch in a Magic basket that can hold 40,000,000,000,000 fishes and head for home to cook some of the fish while his exceeds, dragons and bears get the rest of the fishes. Once Natsu and his family got home, Natsu went for the kitchen cook the fish for his family. His animal family members had raw fish and had 8,000 each while Natsu finished cooking the breakfast for his family. Natsu and his family headed for the guild where Romeo was pulled into hugs and Natsu went to the guild master.

"He lives with me and I'm taking him in, but not doing the legal papers as he real be put in danger and I don't want that. Mira, you will teach him how to cook and I'll pay you for it." Natsu said as Mirajane and the guild master nods their heads, but the guild master needs to know something.

"Why don't you want to do the legal papers?"

"I don't want someone to find me. Ever since a certain incident, there has been some people that have been looking for me and plus if I go though legal papers, he gains my last name which would put him in danger. I care for his well being and don't wish for him to get hurt. I will teach him Magic just in case he is attacked, but I will need your help Mira if I tell you something you must keep it a secret because I need someone to teach him how to cook on a stove." Natsu said as he leads them into a room to talk without anyone over-hearing they're talk.

"I am running from the Magic Council and I am sorta blind as I got contacts on my eyes to let me see." Mirajane faints while the guild master raises an eyebrow before Natsu take off his contacts and show them to him.

"You know a lot of people would pay millions for those?"

"I know, but they only work with me because I know more than one Magic and I can't tell what they are. The Magic council is near by please don't tell them I'm here." Natsu said before he left to get Romeo as a council mage was at the door. Gray almost striped to nude if Natsu didn't whip him on the back and the chest.

"What did I tell you?!" Natsu shouted at him and making sure the council mage didn't hear his voice as Natsu changed it to a different tone of a boy.

"Not to strip in front of Lucy. But she's with Cana and she wasn't looking." Gray told Natsu as Natsu points to a eye covered Romeo by Spirit, the sister bear's paws and Gray paled at that.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit I got and most people swear in the guild." Gray said as Natsu got even more angry making the whole guild froze.

"I'll change that and if anyone swears in front of Romeo, I'll whip them then give them to Ukobach to burn them for 10 minutes then kill them on the spot." Natsu made everyone, but Lucy scared for their lives at the mage in front of them as they are afraid to talk right now scared that the mage will kill them on the spot.

"Lucy, I got a mission we can do together."

"We leave as soon as I'm ready." Lucy said as she left to go home to get her keys and Natsu walked over to Romeo.

"Mirajane will be looking after you and providing you with cooking lessons while I am gone." Natsu said before he gives him some money for food and an bag for Mirajane.

"I'll be back soon."

"I'm ready."

"O.K. Lets go, I want to get this over with since the man is paying a lot for this and I need to know why. Besides I need to look something up in Shirotsume anyway for Romeo's magic lessons." Natsu said as he told Happy and Jewels to bring them there with the others coming as well. Natsu and Lucy got there, Natsu were surprised at how they were willing to double... No, more like triple the payment so much for them to destroy the book. Natsu didn't bother enrolling Lucy to become a maid at the guy's house. Natsu and Lucy slip in undetected, until one of the maids noticed Natsu's pink hair. The maids got hurt from the exceeds element attacks as Natsu and Lucy slip away not even noticed and found the library where Natsu scanned the room and Lucy noted a gold book on a self and walked over to it. The gold book was the one they were looking for as Natsu copied it then slipped it into his room before he made a box and put all the books inside the library to inside the box as they were for Levy as Natsu told her if he did a mission with books in it and their was a library he would get her all the books from there for her to read. On the way out, they run into the duke whatever and he tries to take the book back as Natsu told Happy and the others to take Lucy out of here as he was going to use his magic. Natsu waited until they were out of there and summon the ice devil to freeze the duke's feet to the ground. Natsu so thoroughly surprised when he called on Virgo and Natsu had to use his magic and cut the flow of magic to her making her return to the Spirit world before he took her key to make a connect with her on the spot. He then leaves though the front door heading back to the clients house, leaving the ice devil destroying everything in his path and Natsu goes to the client's house where Lucy and the exceeds were waiting for him. Natsu turns to the client and walks to him showing the book to him before speaking to him.

"You read it and see the message then I destroy the book or I destroy the book then let you read it."

"Destroy the book first." The client says before Natsu gave him the copy he made and then destroy the real book. The client looks at Natsu surprised then looks at the book in his hands.

"Read it. It was a message from you're father." As Natsu had said that, it rearranges so it goes to the letter the client was suppose to read from his dad. Natsu and Lucy got the reward as Natsu told Lucy he'll hold onto it before he put it into his abyss place for safe keeping and headed to the library to do some reading.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for some books on these magic and I'm also looking for the book on any banned spirit from the celestial world with celestial spells for celestial mages." Natsu told the woman behind the desk as she brings them to a fire-proof room and then left to bring the books to us.

"Lucy, the banned spirit and celestial spell books are for you. The others are for me." Natsu said as the lady came back with a chart full of books. Natsu gave Lucy some gala force reading glasses to help her read faster and Natsu made sure Lucy knows every celestial spell there is in the book before he started to read the fire dragon book first to get some info and copied all documents that a young Slayer would need to learn from basic to advanced Magic, then doing the same with the fire demon, flame god and flame devil to help Romeo in learning them along with fire mage magic. Lucy was done reading as she put her books back in the chart before she left to get something to eat while Natsu learned more moves for his four slayer magic as he can go into force mood and can active fire drive for the dragon and demon slayer magic and he can active flame drive for the flame god and flame devil slayer magic. Lucy came back and Natsu had finished reading the last book as it was on Creative Magic from basic to advanced as he learned more moves for it.

"I'm done reading and we can head back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he put his books back into the chart and bring the chart to the woman before bowing in thanks for helping them and left the library as Happy and Jewel picked them up to bring them home.

"Be back. Got to go somewhere. Happy, let Spirit, Soul, Reaper and Yumi know look after Lucy for a bit until I come back." Natsu said as he went to the guild where Levy was sitting with her team mate before Natsu walked over to her.

"Here, I got this from the mission as there was a library there, so I got you all the books. There in this and I couldn't carry them all, so I put them in this to make it easier for me to give them to you. And don't thank me as I know some people like to read and you can keep the box as it can keep all you're books so you don't have a fire hazel place." Natsu said as he give Levy the box than went to Romeo who hugs him.

"Miss me or something, child?" Natsu said as Romeo looks up at him.

"I thought you won't going to come back." Romeo said before Natsu ruffles his hair before smiling at Romeo.

"I wouldn't do that to my son now, could I?" Natsu said as a he then notice a Magic Council member near the door and Natsu sighs.

"What did you want?" Natsu said with a bit of annoyance in his voice as the council looks at him as he smiles at Natsu.

"What do we have here, a little rat? Unfortunately, I wasn't here for you but now I know where you live I can easily contact you at any time." He goes back talking to the guild master. Natsu leaves with Romeo after having Gray challenging him to a battle and losing in one minute just from a punch to the face, he then walks home and take a shower afterwards. Natsu grabs Yume taking her into the woods. "They found me. They now have something to use against me. Go to the others and tell them no matter what, keep hidden and tell 'him' to move to anther place as they have a lead on him. Don't know how through, but it's best if he wasn't found." Natsu tells her as she nods. "Good. Now get out of here before they find you. I will keep Jewel in cat form for contact purposes." Natsu leaves to go to the book store for some children's books for Romeo, a store to get some blank paper with pens, blank note books and 40 dairies for Lucy and he went to get some food for the house as he needs it to feed his family for the next two months as he put an spell on the fridge to make sure the food don't go bad. Natsu then heads home to put away the food and give Romeo his children books and Lucy her stuff.

"How was your day, Romeo?" Natsu asked as he was cleaning the place since it looks dusty and dirty plus Natsu made the cleaning storage bigger for more cleaning stuff to go into it. Romeo smiles as he looks up from one of his books Natsu gave him.

"It was great. I learned how to make eggs, pancakes, french toast and grilled cheese sandwich."

"That's good, tomorrow I start teaching you Magic." Natsu said as he puts the documents in a blinder to hold them in to keep them from getting damage.

"Can I call you dad?"

"Yes, you can. As long as no council member are around, okay?"

"Okay."

Natsu went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Natsu set out a couple of plates and put the food on the plates.

"I hope I get the chance to eat you're cooking cause we are taking turns cooking in the house." Natsu said to Romeo and set some food out for Jewel. Natsu then hear someone knocking on the door, he open the door where a Council member from earlier is there waiting for him.

"What business do you have here?" Natsu asked avoiding his complete gaze as he was pissed off as hell.

"My name is Yajima and after I left from talking to Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail, I received a call from Headquarters that I was to bring you if you were found in this town or on my way back." Yajima said as Natsu looks angry and had rage on his face.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know what they want with you, but I can say it might have something to do with your past." Natsu slightly growls at the man in front of him.

"Then I am bringing my kid, whom I will be raising and my sister, Lucy Heartfilia. She doesn't want anything to do with her father as she hates him."

"Fine, I will let them know he and she is coming only if you fill out the legal papers for the child and do guardian papers for the girl."

"No, it will put him in real danger and I believe he still wants something to remember his real family by. As for the guardianship for Lucy, I don't see why not. Only if she wants to as she'll be needing to get her stuff from her mansion."

"Okay. Fine by me as long as it's for his safety." Natsu walks into his house and walk up to Romeo with Lucy reading to him.

"We're taking a trip, get packed up." Natsu said as he helps them pack for the day as they were wondering about something. Natsu grabs his stuff and leave a message on the fridge for anyone who needed him.

"Where are we going?" Romeo asks quietly as they left the house and head for the train station.

"Era, the Magic Council has something they need to discus with me." Natsu and his family grabbed their things and meet Yajima at the train station. During the ride there it was dead silent, even as Natsu and his family arrived there it was dead silent. Natsu take Romeo's hand and walk to the place where he would be staying. After dropping him off, Natsu and Lucy head off with Yajima to the council building.

"Welcome to the Council's deliberation room."

"Why am I here?"

"We want you to tell us why you wounded two hundred runes knights a couple of months ago." The chairman demands impatiently and angry as Natsu glares at him.

"That's because they grabbed me and tried to take me somewhere against my will." Natsu glared even more at all of them, not frightened by any of their presences.

"Also I would like to make a deal with you."

"Oh? Me, why would you be interested in me? What have I done outstanding that you would chose me?"

"We want you to do special missions for us, and you will be an informant, I have many reasons why you of all people. I am aware you know six unknown mages personally and will protect them. Right now, we are looking for them. However, if you agree on joining us we will stop looking for them, also we have you're father at random."

"I don't really care about my 'Father' for all I care, he can die and runt in hell." Natsu said cold heartily as the councils were scared on the spot while they were sweating badly by the looks of things making Natsu smile inside his head knowing he got them scared.

"However, if I do join, what do I get in return?"

"Depends on if you are willing to join or are we going to use blackmail?"

"If I join, you will not tell a single soul nor will I. You will not go after my family as I will provide pictures of them. You will give me my missions where no one can see you and you will pay me triple for the missions I do." Natsu said as Lucy looks at him worried.

"That is agreeable, but the triple pay. We'll chose how much to pay you. If you want triple payment, you would have to do 10 missions in one day."

"I can do 20 to 40, maybe even 60 missions in one day and one last thing." Natsu said as they all look at him.

"Never send either rune knights you have or I will attack them knowing they had broken a law as they forced a innecent person, who was just taking a nap when the rune knights showed up and tried to force them away against their every own will." Natsu said as the head council looks at him knowing he was angry when he said that.

"Fine." Natsu then give six of eight members present pictures of his family, but his 6 friends then he taken them back.

"Oh, your father is not included in these pictures?"

"What father? All I know is: my REAL father died protecting me from a dark guild attack when I was looking for Fairy Tail and I know you know where my Step father, whom I don't like and consider family, is as he is in charged of a dark guild called: Dark Angles and Gods. Unless you didn't know about that cause now you do. You won't know about my three fathers as they taught me magic." Natsu said as the councils look at him cause he said three fathers.

"Who are you're three fathers?"

"I won't be telling as it's a secret and you should know I have more than one type of magic inside me and I'm not going to tell you what they are." Natsu said before he remembered something.

"Oh and touch my family's exceeds, three dragons, the twin bears plus Fairy Tail and I also will not work for you. I need to go now, I have someone waiting for me." Natsu said as he was heading for the door to leave after Lucy finished telling them why she hates her father.

"We have your first mission picked out for you." The head council said as Natsu stops in his track when he was 30 feet away from the door and turned around to look at them in the face.

"Oh?"

"A dark guild has came across Lullaby, we want it brought back if possible if not destroyed, Erza should be on her way there with Gray." Natsu glares at them as they got more scared of him.

"You know I can't use all of my Magic with them around? Plus no one, but the exceeds, the dragons and the twin bears, not forgetting Lucy and Romeo know what magic I use." Natsu said as Lucy realized she saw his attack when he was against the Vulcan.

"So be it, just get it done." Natsu and Lucy walked out and grab Romeo as they were head back to the guild, where on the way, Natsu teaches Romeo some facts about fire. At the guild, Natsu gives some money to Mira to pay for looking after Romeo. Natsu and Lucy walks out and grabs the Kokoro, where they quickly fly to Oshibana town, where Natsu quickly find the dark guild and made himself invisible. He steals Lullaby with no problems and put it in his Magic room and replace it with a fake one that he made that would simply play music that created illusions of death. Natsu slips out undetected by anyone and let Kokoro bring Natsu to the Magic Council where he dropped off a similar flute that looked exactly like Lullaby that he made with his wood magic that he learned with memory-Make Magic as a wood magic user mage was fighting against a water mage. They paid Natsu and he goes on his way returning to the forest near Magnolia using Kokoro's teleportation since he hates the mechanical contraptions that humans made. Natsu picks up Romeo from Mira's since it was late and then he head home with Romeo as Lucy is at home making super for them. Lucy and Romeo went to bed as Natsu stayed up and created two more dragon keys for Tenshi and Akuman, so when he needs help he can call them. Natsu went for a walk and found Loki sitting on the ground looking at the stars.

"I miss looking up at he stars at night when I sleep outside. When they glow, they look like they are talking to each other." Loki didn't think Natsu would be there before he pats a spot near him for Natsu to sit down.

"How do you know about them?" Loki asked as Natsu is still looking at the stars.

"My mom, my birth mom since she raised until I was 5 years old, was a celestial mage. She loved her keys, but didn't have any of the golden ones. She still loved them and they made her feel like she was part of their family as she did with them. I may have the same magic as my mother, but I also have other magics inside me. I can't tell you or else you will be put in danger, Leo. I know cause I know 4 slayer magic and you can't hide you're scent from me. I won't tell anyone about who you real are." Natsu said as Loki was shocked by this.

"What happened to you're mother?"

"I have a funny feeling she was murdered by step father and I was in the forest sleep as she brought me there to keep me safe." Natsu answered as he never asked the demon king how she died.

"I'm sorry for you're lose. She must of be a great mother."

"She was as she let's me sleep with her as I always get nightmares a lot at night." Natsu and Loki didn't say anything for the next 2 hours until Natsu got up to go home.

"I better get home as Lucy and Romeo will wake up soon. If you want, I can see if one of my spirits can talk to the spirit king and see if he would let you back. If not, I'll change their law." Just as the last 4 words left his mouth, time froze and the spirit king showed up.

"So you're the spirit king?" The giant being nods his head.

"Why do you challenge the celestial spirit laws, young one?" The spirit king asked Natsu.

"Leo should be with his family in the celestial world. Even if I didn't know about that world, I know it's a place where spirits are friends and family. If Leo dies, there's a good chance of some spirits going against the law and you wouldn't like that. Would you?" Natsu told the king as the king thinks about it.

"That may be true, but he broke a law: He killed his master."

"By protecting his friend who was going to be kept on Earth-land for a week? Which, of course, would of killed her if Leo didn't stay out for 3 months." Natsu said as the king looked to Leo.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. But how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." Natsu said as the king thinks for a minute or two before speaking again.

"What's you're name?"

"Natsu Dragneel. My mother's name is Lulu." Natsu said as the king didn't get his mother's last name.

"What was her last name?"

"If I tell you, you will be in danger."

"Not in the celestial world."

"Lulu Dragmon." Both the king and Leo gaps at that name 'cause that celestial mage was the only one that the king asked to bare him a child through she bared him 40 of them which would of killed her, but it didn't thanks to the demon king's power.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone. I have people looking for me and I have a lot of enemies out there that would kill for this info to my real name: Natkou Dragmon."

"We'll keep it an secret and Leo, you may come back," The spirit king said before time went back to normal.

"Guess I'm you're spirit now. Call if you need anything plus I can open my own gate." Loki said before he went back into the celestial world. Natsu put him with Virgo on his key holder on his pants before he went to make breakfast for his family. Natsu walk to where Romeo, Lucy and his animal family are and looked at Romeo.

"We are learning Magic today get something you don't mind getting burnt on. Also I will be teaching you something else so please hurry. We need to go shopping before end of day, I need to get some things for a plan I'm going to be doing to my annoying fluff ball."

"Okay, dad." Natsu smiled and grab the list where he put it on the fridge with a magnet. Before Natsu leaves, he asked Yume something in privacy.

"I need you to deliver something to 'him', can you do it without getting caught? I'm going to cast a illusion on you to make you look like a bird tonight." Yume nods her head. Natsu leave closing the door gently, then catch up to Romeo who was headed towards the forest.

"Imagine the fire you want with it's properties on this piece of wood." Natsu gives him a bucket of water.

"Each time you make a fire, put it out until you have perfected it." Natsu walk off and gather medicine herbs that he knows that grows in the wild so he didn't have to pay as much. Every few minutes, Natsu would check up on Romeo to make sure things didn't get out of hand. After collecting all the necessary herbs and plants Natsu thought they needed, he proceeded to instruct Romeo on different methods on how to make fire appear and sometimes even showing him though a mental link. The four weeks went by in a similar manor each day in the morning, Natsu would teach him fire magic, afternoon he rested or was in cooking lessons with Mira, and in the evening Natsu would teach him hand to hand combat. Natsu had made Romeo snow globes with every dragon, demon, god and devil he had meant with their elements inside for Romeo to know what element they have 6 days after Natsu had took in Romeo and Romeo loved them. The first day was an exception as in the afternoon Natsu and Romeo spent on hand to hand combat and in evening he went and played while Natsu did the shopping. The evening of the first day, Natsu cast an illusion onto Yume so nobody could recognize her and gave her a backpack that can hold 200 books inside as Natsu needs to give this to 'him'.

"Don't let anybody but 'him' get this, and do a double check that it is him, ask him a question only he would know. Plus bring this to him as Lullaby should be sealed and he knows how to do that." Natsu then let her out. After a few minutes, Romeo comes home with Mirajane while Natsu was talking to 'her'.

"Urrg, fine. I will check it out for you, but you owe me a favor. You'll be teaching my boy fire Magic while I go there."

"Fine, anything else?"

"Yeah, I hate the Magic Council. They fortunately won't go after our 'friends' as well as you and 'him' as long as I'm their pet. I hate only being able to use my strength then my magic."

"Yeah I know, Natkou. Me too, but we can't help it. Besides, we need to stop them and there's only like four of us plus 'him' and me. We need this to work and get rid of them." Natsu knows she's right, but what can they do as Natsu is part of a secret group called the Light Demons and Devils, who fights a dark guild called the Dark Angles and Gods 24/7 when he isn't on missions and looking after his family. Natsu has six friends and the devil king told him as they were up against his step father, Ryan Devmon who was a dark mage. Those six had found Natsu 4 years ago after losing his friends and his dad. They looked after him and his animals as if he was one of them. They told him that they are trying to stop Ryan as he is the guild master to Dark Angles and Gods which is a powerful dark guild.

"Well, you do the mission and then bring the kid here. I want to meet him anyways. I hope your not training him like 'him', those two and our other friends." Natsu said before quickly saying goodbye to his friend and cutting the connection upon hearing Romeo near by.

"Thanks Mirajane for bring Romeo home." Natsu says as he erase any parts of the conversation with 'her' that she heard.

"Tomorrow Lucy, Gray and I are heading to Galuna Island where we are to break a curse." Natsu said while using his prediction powers he found out he had after meeting 'him', 'her' and their friends 4 years ago after his friends and dad's death.

"And to think it will be there, oh well." Natsu heads out taking Romeo with him as they went to a music store where Natsu bought a thousand recorders that were black and white with enchanted wood as he made sure they can handle anything with magic in them. Natsu turns to Romeo.

"Do you like music?" Romeo nods his head as Natsu goes to buys a billion music sheets to go with the recorders.

"What instrument do u like?"

"I like any. I would like to learn one though."

"Would you consider recorder or violin?" Natsu asked him as he smiles at Romeo while Romeo is thinking of which one to chose from.

"Yea, a recorder please." Natsu then buys a couple extra recorders that Romeo picks out and some extra music sheets. After that, Natsu and Romeo leaves and heads home where Natsu packs a few things that he might need. That night, Natsu was also contacted by Magic Council, asking him to dig up some information on a couple of objects in question. Natsu write down their names and then get some sleep. Natsu wakes up to Yume entering the house.

"What's my code name?" She looks at Natsu as if he was crazy then remembers he had many enemies out there looking for him.

"The demon devil god dragon Salamander." She whispers into Natsu's left ear as he nods his head knowing Yume is Yume.

"How was your flight?"

"Good, he told me to tell you "Don't ever send things like that though her again", but I don't really care what he says. He also told me to tell you "To never send demons like that without a seal on them", but I told you don't know how. He face plated himself and mumbled about teaching you how to seal things." Yume said as she sits on the couch before falling asleep siting up. After talking to Yume, Natsu contact his friend though dream land.

"Hey, sorry about the books and the item. I know they are important not to let people get a hold of them, I'll be sending more soon if the asshole doesn't kill it and find them first."

"Okay, please be careful. I don't want you hurt."

"Don't worry, there will be more to worry about in the future." Natsu then breaks connection as the said asshole was trying to listen in on their conversation. About two to three hours later, Natsu rewoken up and take Romeo to the guild where Mirajane is waiting for him to start teaching him how to cook. Natsu pulls Lucy to Hargeon, where he then look for someone to take them to Galuna Island, which is really Moon Island. As expected, Gray shows up then Natsu find a willing person after he knocks Gray out, due to us being mages. Because of the disappearing of the boatman, Natsu along with Gray and Lucy didn't notice a big wave until it's too late where they were swept up onto Galuna Island, where Gray next volunteers to come with Natsu and Lucy. Natsu, Lucy and Gray walked until they find the village where Natsu immediately notice a purple barrier that was collecting something and preventing something. As Natsu, Lucy and Gray walk into the village, Natsu take off his contacts without Lucy and Gray noticing somehow. Natsu looked around then start walking towards one of the villagers, he smelt that they were born demon. "We should explore to see if any non resident people are on this Island other than ourselves, but first lets rest so we have lots of strength for tomorrow. I feel that we may need it." Natsu said as they fall asleep in one of the huts. Morning came and Natsu along with Lucy and Gray left the village to travel the island. Natsu saw a giant mouse and just froze it's feet to the ground before he hit it right in the face knocking it out. Natsu, Lucy and Gray had found a big building and went inside it. Natsu put his contacts on and jumps on the floor repeatedly.

"You better not do that anymore otherwise the floor might collapse." After Gray saying that, the floor collapsed from Natsu jumping. Natsu, Lucy and Gray walked down the tunnels as Natsu runs off, Natsu could feel Zeref's old presence that he didn't like as that meant danger. Natsu was correct, but what threw him off was Gray's reaction. Gray was horrified beyond most people or what they would be and he asked to nobody in mind.

"No way... Why is Deliora here? I can't believe this! There's no way that would be in a place like this!" Gray shouted out as Natsu needs to seal it into a recorder to send to his 'friends'. Natsu brought back Deliora's life force before he rewind time on the ice as it wet into a woman with black hair before Natsu forward time on her body making her look like the way she would of been if she was never turned to ice and Natsu realized he had learned another lost magic called Time Arc. Deliora almost woke up if Natsu did play the recorder for 4 hours to seal it in as Natsu called Yuma afterwards to bring the recorder to his 'friends' as fast as she can. Natsu had sealed Deliora inside the recorder and Yuma came to bring it to 'him' as fast as she can as Natsu went to the top and defeated all the mages there. A man showed up, but Natsu smelled him coming and fused his devil and dragon magic together for 60 seconds max.

"Roar of the flame devil dragon!" Natsu shouted as the man lose and Natsu shout a roar of the fire demon god at the sky to break the purple barrier on the moon before he went down to the village and got the reward and the key, which he made a contract with fast, before Gray and Lucy came down the hill. Natsu, Lucy and Gray left the island before anyone at Fairy Tail knew where they here they were and Natsu saw everyone was a asleep with a masked man in front of him.

"Just because you don't want Erza to know what you look like, doesn't mean you can hide you're face prince Jellal as you're counter part is being controlled and don't try to eases my memories cause I'm blind." Natsu said as the man in front of him freaked out and everyone woke up before Natsu went to the second floor meeting the second generation dragon slayer he smelled when he came here.

"Will be alright if I could feel if it's real fur?" Everyone that woke up was laughing when the blond hair 23 year old man looks at Natsu.

"Sure, just don't get attach to it." Natsu felt the fur was fake and pulled his hand away.

"Glad it wasn't real or else it would of been a wast. It looks good on you through." The man, whom was named Laxus, grabbed Natsu's arm making Natsu look at him in the eyes.

"You've been going on a lot of missions and traveling a lot to different places for thing. Do you want to do some missions for the rent money?" Natsu felt a pull and made his magic act up as Laxus got a dragon, demon and devil claw marks on his chest and a flame god spear to his shoulders before Natsu grabbed Lucy, his 'friend' and Romeo as they left the guild fast and the female mage tries to calm down her friend as he looks close to hurting someone as her friend stays in the guild to calm them down.

Inside the guild master's office

"He is powerful. He hadn't shown any of his Magic and strength. He could easily beat me, that kinda scary. We need to watch him, he could be dangerous if he is pissed. It's like he is a Dragon Slayer, or part dragon. I smelled demon, god and devil on him as well." Laxus admits as he let's his grand-father trend to his wounds.

"He pretty much sealed Deliora by himself in an recorder. The amount of power he has seems unlimited and more stronger and powerful." Gray commented as he remembers Natsu sealing Deliora inside a recorder all by himself.

"Are you saying he is the one who sealed the three demons so far and stole Lullaby?" Laxus said confused as Natsu was not even using a lot of his magic and yet, here he was doing this no one can do.

"It's possible that he knows more than he's letting on. Didn't you notice how polite he was with you, but not me?" Jellal asks as Natsu just told him about his counterpart being controlled by someone.

"I've once heard if you are a demon and your parent doesn't accept you, you can't use that magic you have to rely on your supporting Magic. I think that might be whats happening or he is like Zeref, but can restore life. He even told him he had more then one magic inside him." The guild master said.

"All of those are possible, but lay off my friend's case. I and the others don't want to and have to kill you all on the spot." Natsu's 'friend' said in a deadly tone making even the master shake before he left for his friend's house.

At's Natsu's place...

Natsu couldn't sleep, so he get up and look around before he take a stroll outside where he find his favorite 'friend' looking a him. Natsu pounces on her, hugging her tightly as he misses her and his other friends. She laugh, casing the others to come out shocking Natsu as he hugged them as well, as Natsu started to get tickled by his other friends.

"So did you guys enjoy that?"

"I defiantly did. I missed you guys." Natsu tells his friends before they did some catching up. Natsu headed home and when he got there, he started making supper. Two of Natsu's friends will be staying to babysit Romeo and Lucy while he does something for his sister. Natsu packs up and leaves his house again, but only to do something for his sister as he head for the library to get info on some items for the councils and then called them with the info before he got the pay and left the library before he went to a town where 20 members of the Dark Angles and Gods guild were and he wounded them after he got all the info on them and what their guild master is planning on doing in 7 and a half years before he sent the info to his 'friends' to have them ready in time. Natsu notes that 4 days has passed and he went home where Romeo hugged him tightly and Lucy waved at him.

"Hello to you to, child. Missed me?" Natsu asked Romeo as he nods his head and told him how his dad's friends taught him how to cook on a open fire as they went camping for two days and he went on a day mission with Lucy as they found something that Natsu's friends made copies of before taking the real one with them.

"Must of been one of this they were looking for. Don't worry about it. They know what they are doing. Now, let's have supper. Romeo is cooking tonight and Lucy is cooking tomorrow." Natsu said as Romeo and Lucy cheered about supper and Natsu went to his friends before giving them items he found and they knew it's the items they were looking for. Natsu even sealed all of Zerfer's demons in recorders along with the dragon king's demons before he gave Zerfer's demons to his friends and told them to bring them to the others. Natsu's friends left and Natsu had supper with his family before he went to bed after reading Romeo one of the children's books that Natsu had gotten that day on his way to the Council building and being tired all day and didn't wake up for a week. Natsu woke up and went to an apartment (Lucy's, but not in this story.) and found broken keys there before he looked around and found more broken keys to other keys he never heard of before as he wasn't seen them before. Natsu called Loki out to have him explained somethings to him.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"I found these and was wondering what they were. They're all broken and I don't know how to fix them."

"1/4 of the keys you found are the Royal star keys, king had banned them and only can he or a immortally can fix them. The 2/4 keys you found are element keys which are element dragon with keys to call on them. The 3/4 keys you found are the hybrid keys which are super rare cause they are half human and half animal or demon or dragon or devil or god as they are powerful and stronger then any key out there. The last ones you found were the fairy keys as they are the ultra rare keys and they are supernaturals. All of them may be broken, but an immortally or the king himself can fix them." Loki said as Natsu looks scared.

"Loki, I have demon blood in me from learning demon slayer magic. The demon sees me as a son more then a human." Loki was shocked by this, but he didn't mind it.

"I don't mind it, just was a shock to me." Loki said as he hugs Natsu to calm him down which Natsu accepted. Loki then went back and Natsu used his demon blood to use demon magic to fix the keys then made contracts with them. Natsu went home where he finds people stealing from him and his family. Natsu made hand cuffs to put on them until Lahar comes to get as he just called him about robbers inside his house. Natsu hand cuffed all of them and then found two people in there, where he quickly arrest the stupid people and make more handcuffs. Natsu opens the closet to find three more people and one more appearing before he arrested them and walk down the passage which he found he storm into their base and spark his Magic energy letting them know he was here.

"Leave us alone and stop taking our things. We do not wish war on you guys, however if you come back into my house again, you will find this place will be in rubble." They looked at Natsu thinking he was weak.

"A little boy like you can't possibly take on all of us." Natsu then smirk.

"I could have killed 200 rune knights that the Magic Council. Do you not think I could take all of you on?" Natsu could tell they were scared except for their leader, who he could see was still brave. Natsu smirk letting him get a glimpse of his power as he then turns scared.

"So who is not powerful enough to take you guys on?" Natsu said as he then notice one of the snow globes as he pick it up and one of them attacks me saying it was his.

"But where did you get it from?"

"From that kid's room, same with the others." Natsu grab them and put them on the stairs and look around finding anything important to them or that he wanted or someone living there wanted and put everyone's stuff in his abyss room. Natsu start to walk out and then they attack him. Natsu use his flames and burnt them before he pick up the snow globes and head out.

"If your missing anything, go check downstairs, that's where their base is and Lahar, get the custody rune knights over here and have them pick the thieves up from downstairs okay? And make sure they don't know it's my house as I don't want to hurt them." Natsu walk out putting stuff back including stuff from Lucy and Romeo as they went downstairs and brought their things back up. Lahar throws something at Natsu and he catch it noticing it was a super ultra rare key called the Spirits of the element. Natsu run over and hug him tightly.

"Thank you." Lahar smiles and his body starts gets to get sweated, as Natsu body temperature isn't normal as he knows four fire type lost magic, hug him. Natsu let's go and put his contacts on rushing downstairs looking for other keys as Natsu had find all the remaining spirit keys. Natsu call Loki and showed him the key.

"I found in the building. I don't know if the king knows about them or not though." Loki looks at the keys and has confused.

"I never heard of or seen these can of keys. What are they?"

Spirits of the element, they are super ultra rare keys. I have a feeling the king doesn't know about them."

"No do I. If there that rare, then the king must know about them fast." Loki said as he left to tell the king about them. Natsu continued to snoop around after they inspected and took anything the knew had permanent owners for and he packed the rest in his abyss room where he would take it in and evaluate it. Natsu then cleaned up the place sealing the doors so only a select few people could enter with his permission. Natsu had added a third, a fourth floor, a fifth floor and a sixth floor with three rooms each and a bath room for them each to make sure that that his friends have a place to stay if they want to join Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Annie: That's it for chapter 1. The first one had Info on Natsu that the readers needed to know before I posted this chapter up. Some stuff in the story may look like it's from another story, but I had some ideas that were the same in my head and how I want this story to go. Don't know how many chapters to do so I'll just make it as long as I can. Enjoy the story, everyone. ^-^.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited: If you want info on the new keys, PM or review the story and I'll have the info up in an chapter.<p>

Second Edited: I felt like Happy and the others should be older and not young. Also, I thought I bring in the other two dragons as I think the readers are confused by how Natsu got them. Enjoy the story.


	3. Four events in one chapter

Annie: If anyone was confused on how Natsu can still cook without burning anything, it's easy. He can see heat and magic, so he used creative magic to create contents that let him see what his doing and he was taught be a mage how to use the strove.

Natsu: Can't believe I'm blind.

Annie: Don't worry. Sting and Rouge would be really shocked that a blind mage can fight WHEN he is blind and knows where to punch and kick.

Natsu: You're right. I'm starting to like this story a lot more.

Annie: Glad to hear that. Natsu's hearing and smelling is a lot more higher than a dragon's, a demon's and a devil's hearing and smelling since he was blood of all three along with god blood inside him as the god blood made it easier for Natsu's wounds to heal faster and his magic is recovered faster thanks to a spell he knows for Creative Magic.

Align center: Letters

Italic: Past

There'll be two horizontal lines in between scenes when something is happening and it needs to be apart of the story.

* * *

><p><em><span>previously on Multiplying Magic Slayer<span>_

"No do I. If there that rare, then the king must know about them fast." Loki said as he left to tell the king about them. Natsu continued to snoop around after they inspected and took anything the knew had permanent owners for and he packed the rest in his abyss room where he would take it in and evaluate it. Natsu then cleaned up the place sealing the doors so only a select few people could enter with his permission. Natsu had added a third and a fourth floor with three rooms each to make sure that that his friends have a place to stay if they want to join Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy didn't go on a lot of missions as Natsu has been making the jewels that can get them about...oh about 10 years of food and Natsu expanded the fridge to hold all the food and made the spells even more powerful and stronger as he wants to make sure everything doesn't go bad on them. Lucy had been taking lessons from Natsu to getting stronger as she can now open all three of her golden gates for 12 hours each and open half of her silver keys for 6 hours each. Romeo has gotten the beginner base of each slayer magic and knows the beginning base of the fire magic as he get's the moves with Natsu's help on them.<p>

"Lucy, you want to go on a mission with Romeo and me? We can test Romeo's moves and see how he did on them." Natsu said as Lucy and Romeo were happy about this.

"YES!" Both shouted at the same time making Natsu laugh.

"Pack what you think you need cause we're going on 40 mission and 20 of them are for newly members to the guild to help them get use to it. Romeo will be doing them and will also be helping with the others that me and you are going to do, Lucy." Natsu said as he makes sure Kokoro and her two siblings, Tenshi and Akuman are to keep an eye on the house for them when they are out. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo headed for the guild and headed to get something to eat before leaving for the missions. Natsu got the 40 missions they are doing and Natsu got 60 missions from the Councils to do.

"Council missions: mine, 20 newly members missions: Romeo's and the other 20 missions: ours a.k.a all three of us." Natsu said as Lucy and Romeo nods their heads at Natsu. Natsu got Happy, Yume and Bluebell to fly them to where the missions are as they are going to finish them in 2 months.

(On Wednesdays, Natsu let's them do a mission alone as to make sure they don't get hurt by him)

Day 1:

The mission has to find a couple of items in the runes temples and the ideas were: a book, a flute, a old key and three coffins. The mayor said they were putting up a museum for everyone to come and see the ancient times on how people lived and about them. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo brought back everything from the temples and made sure to put them in boxes with labels on them to help know what temples they came from before they helped make the museum even more bigger, from Natsu's Creative Magic, as they cut the trees in the back, with the O.K from the nature dragon, to make it even more bigger to add everything inside it from the temples. The mayor was very happy with what Natsu, Lucy and Romeo did that he paid them triple the amount he was going to give them after they had found the ideas. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo slept there in town for the day and left the next morning after waving good-bye to the town.

Day 2:

The next mission was to find out what was making things vanish in thin air and Romeo found out why. The things that were vanishing as cause they were stolen by a mage that can make things vanish and go to him. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo found him and Romeo defected the mage all by himself and everyone in town had gotten their stiff back and the mayor had paid them triple the amount and they stayed for the night before they woke up and left with a good-bye wave to the town.

Day 3-21:

Romeo had finished all his missions and boy were they boring. If they were weren't founding items or founding mages, they were protecting something useless like: a ring for a prince to pick his bride. Now it's 4:30 PM and they finished about half of the mission that the councils had sent to Natsu as they are doing the rest tomorrow as they are going to sleep tonight. It's morning and they finished the rest of the missions and are now going to do the other 20 mission that all three were going to do together. They went to asleep for the next day as they are going to do a mission the next day.

Day 22:

The mission was to fight some dark guild as they were demanding money from the town and the town went into hiding. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo had won against them and the town thanked them as they got not only the money, but also the key to the town.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't take the key to the town. It belongs to you, not us." Natsu said as he tries to tell the mayor they can't take the key.

"We weren't know what to do with it." Lucy said as she helps Natsu out in this.

"What can we do with it? We just can't take it." Romeo said as he wants to help out in any way he can.

"I really want you to have they key to the town cause you guys are our heroes as we will have statures of you three in our town and we, all of us, want you to have it. And I won't take the word "No" for an answer." The mayor said as the town people started chatting (Or should I say shouting) their guilds name out as they were really happy from for the three mages in front of them to help them. Natsu knows they lost this fight and took the key with a bow to the mayor as the whole town went crazy and parted the whole night.

"If you're going to ask: "Why did you take the key?", it's easy. We lost the fight against them and they won't take "No" for an answer, Lucy. *Sighs* Wish they had gave us something else, but I can't ask for that. They could have gave us their town and I don't want that." Natsu said as Lucy and Romeo knows he's right about that and just enjoyed themselves in the party. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo left the next morning after waving good-bye to the town.

Day 23-1 (the first day of the second month):

Natsu, Lucy and Romeo had finished eight more missions before they got to the next town and found it was attacked by 4 dark guilds and needed help fast. Natsu won against one of the dark guilds, Lucy won against the second dark guild, Romeo won against the third dark guild and they won against the fourth dark guild together. The rune knights showed up and Natsu was trying to not attack them on site and thank the mages, in Natsu's mind, that Lahar was with them.

"Four dark guilds were working together?! WTF?"

"WATCH THAT DAMN MOUTH OR YOU'RE BY WAKING UP TO YOU'RE EYEBROWS SHAVED AND YOU'RE HEAD ALSO SHAVED AS WELL! THERE'S A KID HERE, YOU DAMN MORON!" Natsu shouted at Lahar as Lahar looks down behind Natsu and saw a kid there.

"S-S-S-Sorry, Natsu. It won't happen again." Lahar said as he heard that Natsu had taking in a child and he got scared of a angry Natsu killing people for saying bad words around his child. Natsu sighs as Lahar promised he won't swear in front of Romeo again. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo went to a hotel to sleep for the night and then leave the next day.

Day 2-17:

Natsu, Lucy and Romeo had finished the council missions and is at Fairy Tail as Natsu brought the guild master the missions they did and the guild master thought they were low class and almost fainted as he showed his grand-son, Laxus Layer the 20 high class missions and he laughed so hard, he fall backwards out of his chair before he got back up and fixed his chair to sit back down on it.

"Nice one, pinkette."

"Call me that again, you'll wake up with you're eyebrows and head shaved. Got it?" Natsu said with a angry and seriousness in his voice as Laxus completely fall sideways out of his chair and got scared from Natsu as he went and hid behind his grand-father for protection.

"I'll be at home if you need me." Natsu said as he left the office and headed home with Lucy and Romeo before they relaxed for 4 days. Natsu got a call from the councils to look up 180 items and what they are. Natsu left Lucy in charged of Romeo as he left with Happy and went to a library to look up the items before writing down the names, the info on them, who they belong to and who created them before he sent it to the councils by Jewels as he called her to sent the info to them. The next day, Natsu woke up with 80 packages of jewels from the councils as they were shocked by the info he gave them. Natsu put the jewels in the safe to keep them from anyone stealing them before he made breakfast for his family. Lucy and Romeo woke up and had breakfast before they headed to the guild, but saw they guild was damaged before Natsu smelled that a dragon slayer had done this as he smells the slayer all over the guild. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo all walked inside and saw that everyone is down stairs and they headed down the stairs before everyone had hugged them.

"Let us go! *Everyone let's go and backs away from Natsu* If you were wondering where we were, we were at home relaxing as we had just done 40 missions and what to relax. Master nearly fainted and Laxus had laughed so hard, he fall backward out of his chair." Natsu said and everyone laughed at the image of it happening inside their heads. Natsu asked the guild master about the attack and got more info before the councils had called and told him to look into an guild called Phantom Lord.

"They attacked Fairy Tail. May I attack them?"

"As long as they are still there, yes."

"I'll try to keep them in their guild tied up, but if they break it and go after Fairy Tail, need the 'go ahead' from the head council to badly wound them. They're after Lucy, most like her father wants her back. You couldn't put him in jail, could you?"

"No, he said his daughter lied."

"She didn't as she hates him, saying he would marry her off to some rich man that is 10 or 20 years older than her. I can tell if someone is lying or not and Lucy never lied when she was with me when I went to see you."

"O.K, if this is a mission from her father then we need prof of it."

"Got it. I'll ask one of the members of Phantom Lord for the info and then call you back."

"Good. We'll be calling again when we have a mission for you." Natsu knows he'll have a hard time with with, but had no chose if he wants his sister to be safe. Natsu headed to the Phantom Lord guild after they attack Levy and her team mates, which made Natsu every angry as he sees Levy as a friend and maybe a little sister figure, and he just kicked down the door with one powerful kick that also took down some of the walls as Phantom Lord, even the dragon slayer of Phantom Lord, and Fairy Tail, but Lucy and Romeo as they're in their house safe and sound, were shocked by this.

"Where the fuck is the fucking asshole for giving someone a mission to hurt Levy and her team mates?!" Natsu demanded as Joe, the guild master showed up to see what the noise was and found a very angry mage that had a look that says: "I'm going to fucking kill everyone if I don't get an answer!" and he showed himself to the mage from where he is.

"I am Joe, the guild master of Phantom Lord."

"You're so going fucking down for hurting Levy and her team mates!" Natsu said with rage, angry and fiery in his voice as Phantom Lord got very scared of Natsu that they wet their pants making the dragon slayer of Phantom Lord sick from it. Natsu had hurt every mage, but six in the Phantom Lord guild before he went against the dragon slayer that hurt Levy and her team mates. The guild master got hurt as Natsu caught him before he hit the ground and he was green in the face.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu growled/shouted as everyone stayed 40 feet away from him before he looked at Joe with dragon, demon, devil fused eyes as he gave him a look that said: "I'll be fucking back!" which scares Joe badly that he wet pants for 10 minutes before Natsu turned to his guild mates.

"We're leaving! And don't even fucking think about fucking talking back unless you fucking what gramps to fucking die!" Natsu said as he ran out of Phantom Lord with the guild master in his arms as he ran all the way to gramps's friend's, who is called Porlyusica, house for them to look after him. Natsu blast into her house as she looks at a panting Natsu with a old man in his arms.

"Gramps...Phantom Lord guild...Magic...almost...gone...body...from...please...help...him..." Was all Natsu could get out as Porlyusica looks to the old man and saw it was the guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Lay him on the bed over there." Porlyusica said as Natsu lays him down and got his breath back.

"Someone is trying to kill him by removing his magic. GRRRR, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!" Natsu said with so much rage that Porlyusica had to calm him down.

"Calm down, child. I know you want to hurt them, but that won't solve anything. What now, we need to get his magic back before he dies." Porlyusica said as Natsu looks to the guild master before he placed his hands on his chest.

"Creative Magic: Magic Restortion!" Natsu shouted as his hands glowed a bright blue and Porlyusica was shocked by this as Natsu restored the guild master's magic for 2 hours until he stops as the guild master's magic is restored to full and left Natsu panting as Porlyusica got his a chair to sit on.

"How did you do that?"

"It's lost magic." Natsu said before he turned to the master.

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw as you will be in danger cause of my fucking asshole step-father. He runs a dark guild and I hate him for killing mother." Natsu said as Porlyusica was shocked by this.

"I promise as the healer of Fairy Tail, I won't tell a soul about what I saw or heard." Natsu smiled at her as she nods her head.

"Best to let him sleep before he wakes up in 2 days. I have to make sure that Lucy and Romeo are safe since Phantom Lord is after Lucy. I'm sorry about you're door." Natsu said before he fixed Porlyusica's door and left after fixing the door. Natsu got to his house and saw that Lucy was reading to Romeo in the living room safe and sound.

'*Sighs* Good, they're safe. I have to keep an eye on them. Wait, what's this smell? *Smells the air outside the house* Fuck! Phantom Lord had attack the guild! I have to go!' Natsu thought as he left the house and locked it to make sure nothing could get in and ran to the guild as he calls the councils about this and about what happened to the guild master of Fairy Tail before asking for the go ahead sign.

"The go ahead sign granted. Go all out as much as you can without anyone knowing what magic you can use."

"Thank you. Need rune knights here in 4 hours and 30 minutes max. The members will be tied up and I want Joe stripped of his title of Guild Master for this as the law says "No guild wars with any other guilds unless it dark guilds." Joe broke that law and needs to be dealed with at once." Natsu said as he knows the laws of the humans and hanged up after the person said they got it. Natsu saw a giant black thing attacking the guild, as it is belong repairs and needs to be rebuilt as it's to the ground with some of it still standing, with the guild members fighting it as Natsu got very angry at Phantom Lord. "I FUCKING HAD IT!" Everyone heard him as he grabbed the black thing by one of it's arms and swings it for 5 minutes until he let go of it and it hit Phantom Lord's gun, destroying it, before the guild got damaged by the black thing. Natsu smelled Lucy and Romeo in the guild and he got even more angry as he was close to using his magic on the Phantom Lord's guild.

"How fucking dare they kidnap my son and sister! I'm going to FUCKING KILL THEM!" Natsu said as he had Happy pick him up and bring him into the Phantom Lord's guild to do who-knows-what to the members of it's guild. Natsu badly wound the members and went up against the 4 elements and won. Natsu went to where Joe was before he won and he tied him and the other members up, but one of them got away. Natsu saw Lucy and Romeo as they got hurt by the dragon slayer and inside Natsu's head, something snapped as Natsu had growled at the dragon slayer and charged at them before they could turn around to see what was making the growl as he knocked the man down. Natsu clawed at the body under him as he had ripped the cloth joining the clawing and the person under him was trying to get him off of them, but he didn't burg as he had managed to get them wounded enough that he was sure they won't be getting up for some time and he got off of them to check his hatchling and sibling.

'Thank goodness. They're not that hurt. Just some cuts and bruises here and there. GRRRR! that guy is going to pay for hurting my family!' Natsu thought before the man he wounded got up and looked at him like he was some animal on the lose.

"What the fuck are you?!"

"You're lucky."

"Huh?"

"You're lucky that my son is asleep and he can't hear you swear."

'SHIT! THAT LITTLE BOY IS HIS SON?! I'm going to be killed.'

"Why are you after Lucy when I got custody of her as a adopted sister and she still has her last name?"

"A mission that Joe took for money. If they're you're family, I'm sorry. I was just..."

"...Doing you're job as a mage? I know that, but that still doesn't mean you can attack someone's family." Natsu looks at the man behind him: the man looks 25 years old, has long black hair, has pricing in his arms, under his lower lip, on both of his eyebrows which made Natsu confused as why there isn't any hair there, wears pants that are tucked into boots, has bracelets on both of his wrist and has a shirt that Natsu had ripped while clawing at him that looks like it was black metal feathers touching each other at the tips which is connected to the shirt by a pin of some sort. Natsu saw metal poles sticking out of the guild, meaning this man is a iron dragon slayer and fire can win against him, but Natsu can't use magic without the man knowing his magic.

"You're not going to attack me?"

"No. If I do, you'll know what can of magic I can use and I can't let it be known as it'll put everyone I know and care in danger. They could lose their lives if anyone knows what magic I use." Natsu said as the man looks at him before he wonders who this person is.

"Who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Lucy hates her father. I can't let her go back. She choose to be my little sister, even if she and my son can't have my last name. It'll put them into danger."

"Hmm?"

"Both are adopted as Romeo lost his father and Lucy hates her father. I...I can't lose them." Natsu said with tears almost falling from his eyes. Gajeel saw this and was shocked on how Natsu feels and cares for his family.

"You know, there's other ways to keep them safe."

"No, there isn't a way to keep them safe." Natsu said as he picks up his son and sister before he left the guild to bring them home.

"Where ya going?"

"Home. Got to take care of their wounds."

"Can I join?" Natsu looks to him.

"I hated Phantom Lords and I only joined to get money to live. Since my foster father left me on the year X777. I got no where to go." Gajeel said as there was quietness for 20 minutes until.

"Fine."

"Huh?" Gajeel looks to Natsu's face and saw he was fighting with himself: Should he let him come or shouldn't he let him come.

"You can come as long as you tell me where you're going and when you're leaving for a mission. As a council mage, working for the councils and doing mission from them, I must let them know and see if they will let you stay with me or not. If I say I'll keep an eye on you, you must bring me on mission you go on at all time until they see you can go on missions by you're self." Natsu said as Gajeel nods his head and walks 4 mm from Natsu to give him room to move. Natsu lifted the knocked out members and throws them onto the street of the town for the rune knights to pick them up.

"Let's hurry. I hate rune knights." Natsu said as they got to Natsu's house and Natsu cleaned his hatchling and sister up before he put them to bed and cleans Gajeel up before he puts clean cloth on him and also puts him to bed. Gajeel watches Natsu leave the room before he went to sleep and Natsu gets rid of the bloody cloths and ripped cloth as they are trash now. Natsu made Gajeel new cloths and made Gajeel a toothbrush along with a hairbrush. Natsu even brought him hair ties to tie his hair back with as his hair is long and could get in the way of a mission. Natsu talks for the guild as the council frogs showed up to know what had happen here and Natsu explains what had happen and the council frogs left with the rune knights before Natsu told the members to head home and rest up as they will be needing it when they take on missions.

"Leave the guild to me. I know how to build, so I will build it alone. Go." Everyone went home and rested up as Natsu was left along to fix the guild. Natsu cleaned out the old guild and the Phantom Lord's guild as well. Natsu used Creative Magic to make a new guild as it's 50 meters long with it having 2 floors, it's 10 meters in height, it's 20 meters wide as Natsu used earth magic to left the earth under water up to put the guild up on with a outdoor pool for them to swim in as it's 40 meters long and 4,000 cms wide and 20 feet deep with a 20 cms shall-low end, a 20 meter bar combined with a 10 meter kitchen with a door to get into it, a 30 meter infirmary with 40 beds to sleep in with a wall in the middle of the room and has a 40 cms gaps from the wall to the wall (Like this: l l. For people to walk tru it) for the members in case they are wounded, a 15 meter stage to dance, sing, act or do plays on it, with 400 tables and 1600 chairs (4 each), a 20 meter board to put missions on it and stairs that lead to the second floor which has a open in the floor to see down below which is from the other side to 10 meters with railings to make sure no one falls down, has 20 tables with 40 chairs (2 each), 20 couches that can turn into beds when you pull the bed out from in the couches and the mission board that is 10 meters long for missions to be put on. Natsu made sure the door is 2 meters long and 20 cms tall with windows that allows everyone to see outside while the second floor has on big window above the door by 5 meters and it's long by 40 meters as everyone on the second floor could see the town from it. Natsu made sure that the second floor is 45 meters long as the other 5 meters to the right is the guild masters office for the master to sit in to do paper work and has a 1 meter desk, 20 chairs (One of the chairs is for the desk and it can re-size it's self for the different height of the master), a 2 meter window and a Lacrima to get phone calls from as the first floor as one as well to call clients that a member is on their way to them. Natsu went to Porlyusica's place to increase her home as he made it 20 meters long and made sure she has a 2 meter bed to sleep in and has lots of cupboard space to put things in. Natsu left a note for Porlyusica to know what Natsu did to her home as he wants her to have as much space as possible for her to move around in. Natsu made sure the bed he placed the guild master on was 2 meters to give him room. Natsu headed home and found his animal friends awake as they smell someone new in the place. Natsu got a call from the councils and answered the call.

"Yes?"

"What's this about Gajeel Redfox?"

"He only did it by order and for money since he needs it for food. If he's with me, you can't hurt him as he's under my protection. I didn't thrust him, but he did a mission from Lucy's father to bring her home and he was ordered by Joe to do it. Lucy is safe, but I want to keep an eye on Gajeel to see if he can go on missions without me tagging along. I told him: "You can come as long as you tell me where you're going and when you're leaving for a mission. As a council mage, working for the councils and doing mission from them, I must let them know and see if they will let you stay with me or not. If I say I'll keep an eye on you, you must bring me on mission you go on at all time until they see you can go on missions by you're self." He nodded his head in an understanding and he'll try to be good when he joins the guild. The water mage, I believe her name was Juvia something, is on the lose still. If she comes to the guild to join, then she joins and gets a second chance. I'll keep an eye on her, but don't attack her or Gajeel as they'll live under my house, my rules."

"Very well."

"I must be going as I have to make something for supper. Good day, sir." Natsu said before he handed up and went to make something for supper. Natsu brought Gajeel something to eat as he woke up when Natsu was at the door and saw Natsu enter the door to bring him food to eat.

"The councils know and approve you to live with me as long as you listen to the house rules that I step up since I got a hatchling to look after. Warning: Got twin bears and triple dragons with me and I wouldn't be afraid to sick them on you. Got it?" Gajeel nods his head as he eats.

"You made this?"

"Yes, and I'm blind. So, don't laugh at me about not being able to see what's in front of me."

"B-B-B-B-Blind?! You're blind and made this?!" Gajeel was shocked by this.

"Yes." Gajeel just stares at Natsu with shock on his face.

"Finish eating up cause I have to have to the dishes. I'll leave you be and get Lucy and Romeo their food." Natsu said as he left the room to get Lucy and Romeo's food ready for them. After getting the dishes from his family members, he got the dishes done and put away before he cleans up the place and makes sure that everything is put away. The next morning, Natsu woke up and made breakfast for his family to eat. Natsu heard someone coming down the stairs and found Gajeel coming down with Romeo and Lucy.

"Who said you three could get out of bed?" All three froze there before they turned to Natsu as he was making breakfast.

"Dad, we can't just stay in bed all day."

"We need to move around as well."

"I was just wondering where the bathroom was, so I came down to ask."

"Bed you guys and Gajeel, the bathroom is to you're right 2 doors down." Natsu said as they went back up the stairs and went back into bed after using the bathroom. Natsu and these three stayed in the house for 2 weeks until Lucy, Romeo and Gajeel was better and had no wounds on them.

"Gajeel, Juvia came over and said she was joining Fairy Tail. She got her mark and asked the guild master to let you join saying you are recovering in my house. We're heading there after breakfast." Natsu said as they had breakfast and left the house after brushing their teeth. When they got there, Lucy was shocked on how the guild had changed.

"I rebuilt it myself as I know how to build things. Come on." Natsu said as they entered the guild and saw everyone was loving it. Gajeel saw Juvia at the bar helping the white hair woman out.

"White hair woman: Mirajane. She's the barmaid of the guild and can make anything. The guild master's office is this way, Gajeel. Lucy, keep an eye on Romeo for me." Natsu said as he walks Gajeel to the master's office and Lucy walked to where Erza and Gray are with Romeo following her there. Natsu and Gajeel walked into the master's office and found the guild master in his chair fighting Laxus and some lightning had hit Natsu as Gajeel shouted at them to not fight if some lightning is going to hit them.

"What?"

"You didn't know we were fighting and lighting hit you?"

"No. Should I?" Laxus was confused by this.

"Can you use lightning magic?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you think I felt the lightning hit me?" Laxus, Gajeel and the guild master was shocked.

"What were you planing anyway?"

"An event."

"When?"

"5 month."

"Better get Lucy ready for it."

"Why are you hiding what can of magic you use?"

"I'm hiding it cause of my fucking asshole step father, Ryan Demgon dark guild master which I hate and want gone, and if he finds me and gets me under his fingers, I can destroy the planet as we speak. Don't tell a word about this or else." Natsu said with a warning as he doesn't want anyone died from his asshole step father. Laxus, Gajeel and the guild master were shocked about this cause if Natsu in a evil man's hand, it would be the end of the world as they speak and nodded their heads in an understanding of this.

"*Sigh* Good. Now, Gajeel's mark?"

"Right. Where?"

"Right shoulder, black."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Let's go on a mission and Lucy, Juvia and Romeo are coming with us."

"Romeo? Why?"

"He knows magic since I have been teaching him. Lucy got stronger thanks to my training as she can keep her golden gates open for 72 hours max thanks to it." Natsu said as the guild master as shocked the Romeo knows magic.

"Romeo will get the mark after his birthday. Let's go Gajeel. Oh, and I was the one who rebuild the guild." Natsu said as he and Gajeel left the office with a shocked Laxus and guild master. Natsu pick out 60 missions for them five to do and the councils what's him to do 100 council missions for him.

"That's 160 missions." Gajeel said as he looks at the missions.

"We do it as a team to complete them all." Lucy as she knows her father will try to get her.

"I think we should do the easier ones first to get them out of the way, then do the harder one last." Romeo said as he think it will help out.

"I agree with Romeo, but we all need to think about this together first." Natsu said as he looks at Lucy and saw she was scared.

"Let's get something out of the way first. Lucy."

"Right. They left the house with Juvia tagging along with them as they went to Lucy's home.

"Nice place. I can buy it for you. If you like, Lucy."

"Thanks, but not right now."

"Whoa, you a princess?"

"Juvia never saw a big place before."

"Wow, I want one like this!" Everyone laughs at Romeo's childish ways before they entered the place. They went straight to her father's office and Lucy knocks on the door.

"Enter." They all entered and Lucy's father looks up.

"I see you came back home, but who are they?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and I work for the councils." Natsu said as Lucy's father sees the mark of the councils on his right arm and that he's a SSS-Ranked mage.

"I didn't know about a new mage joining them. Name's Jude Heartfilla, Lucy's father. What is it that you need, sir?" Jude said as he looks at Natsu.

"You should know that you broke a couple of laws. One) Trying to force you're daughter to marry someone 10 to 20 years older than her is not right as she must find her own husband. Two) You lied to the councils when they were here to talk to you about you're daughter. Three) You asked a guild to bring her back, who is forced to come back against their own free will. Four) You treated you're daughter poorly as a father as you failed to be there for her. Fifth) You tried to kidnap her when she is living with a council member who is part of a guild along with her and has adopted her as a sister and you tried to bring her back. That is against the laws as you can be put in jail for that. Those are the laws you have broken and I want you to try and stop trying to force someone against their wills to come somewhere they don't want to be. That is all, sir. We'll be leaving now. Have a nice day, sir." Natsu said as he bows to Jude who is shocked by what he was told. Natsu, his family and Juvia left the office and went on the missions. 4 months went by and the missions were done as Natsu put the jewels safety in the safe to be from robbers who will rob people's houses for money.

"Natsu, how did you know the laws my father broke?"

"They were made up and the councils will make them part of the laws after I phone them." Natsu said as he phones them and told them about the visits to Heartfilla Mansion.

"We'll make them part of the laws. Thanks for letting as know about it."

"You're welcome, sir. Now, if it's all right with you if I go and make supper for my family as we just got back from the missions we had to do."

"Of course. We'll call when we have a mission for you."

"Yes, sir." Natsu said before he hand-up and went to the kitchen to make supper. Natsu had a meeting with the councils in 6 hours and Natsu got tickets for a hotel to relax on the beach for 2 weeks.

"I'm coming."

"I never been to the beach before."

"Yeah, I better bring a bathing suit to swim in!"

"I wouldn't mind. If you would allow it."

"Juvia will come as well."

"I think it's a great idea of going to the beach."

"We'll coming to!"

"We'll stay and keep an eye on the house."

"O.K, looks likes we got 9 animals and 7 humans coming to the beach. Pack what you need was the exceeds will be carrying us and I'll be holding onto our stuff." Natsu said as everyone started to pack to go the the beach. They were ready after 4 hours of packing and got ready to leave for the beach.

"O.K, no one knows the names of the exceeds. Their names are: Happy, Jewel, Rose, Daisy, Aquluse, Suonars, Bluebells, Aura, Yume, Yuma and Amo. Their exceeds from an other world and they know magic. Romeo and Lucy knows them since they leave with me."

"Let's not forget you have three dragon and two bears living with you as well."

"HUUUUUH?" Gray and Erza said as they were shocked by this.

"Happy, you're carrying me while Jewels has Romeo, Aura has Juvia, Yume has Gray, Yuma has Erza, Amo has Lucy and Rose has Gajeel. Let's go." Natsu said as they left for the beach. Natsu mange to get to the council meeting as everyone plays in the water with the exceeds keeping an eye on them.

"I was almost late by 40 seconds." Natsu said as he enters the room with the other councils in the room.

"So whats's going on that you need me for?" Natsu ask really pissed off as they glare at him before he then rudely remark back at them.

"What did you expect?" Guran Doma then speaks up.

"We want you to investigate the Tower of Heaven, it is dangerous somehow it is the last one, both of the people beside you want to fire Etherion on it, we want to know as much as possible on it." Org specks next.

"We know it is complete, and is meant to revive someone, however we do not know who." Michello specks after him.

"We know it's using the R-system, however to activate it, it requires a large amount of sacrifices." Natsu cut in asking something that he was wondering about.

"So what did you want from me?"

"I believe he know more than I would on this tower." Natsu then point to the thought projection of the person.

"Even the Fairy Tail mage, Erza would know more than I would, because she was forced to work there for a while." Natsu smirks knowing he was getting under the woman next to him, Ultear's skin.

"How do you know this?" Natsu state boredly as he knows more than they do on the tower.

"I am more knowledgeable on the past then one would thin. Remember almost none of you know how much Magic I have or what Magic I use. I may let you know only one Magic that I know which is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but that doesn't mean that I don't know any other Magic." Natsu said, which shocked the whole room, before he then curiously asked a question.

"Who is in charge of the tower?" Belno answers the question.

"That would be Seigrain's twin brother." Natsu looks to his left to a man with blue hair and a tattoo on his left side of his face which is over his left eye before looking at everyone in the room then asked a question.

"Seigrain is the male beside me on my left, right?" Belno answers again.

"Yes, that would be him."

"Okay, cool." Natsu say then he turn to him to ask a question.

"So, What's your 'brothers' name including last name?" His eyebrow twitches as Natsu smirk as he tells him.

"Jellal Fernandes." Natsu turns back to the rest of the councils and asked something.

"What happens when you hit a Lacrima with Magic?" Leiji answers his question this time.

"It absorbs it like a sponge, why?" Natsu smirked knowing the reason why and then avoid answering back by asking anther question back to see how they thrust each other.

"How much do you trust each other? How much do you trust me?" Ultear and Siegrain look at each other and say at the same time:

"We trust each other a lot." While everyone else answers:

"Depends on who it is, so I guess not very much but you, we have reasons to trust but yet distrust." The remaining say in variations while Natsu replies to everyone.

"I need you to decide now: if your going to trust me now or not." Natsu could feel the tension in the air as everyone waits for him to continue, but he has choose to ignore it. Natsu started to talk again as everyone almost flinched at his voice.

"I have information of value, however if you choose not to trust me it will mean nothing. There are two people on this council who are trying to gain your trust to do their bidding the tower is to resurrect Zeref. I will not say who, but if you attack that tower, you will be giving in to their ambitions." At what Natsu had said, the council looked up at him even the two who were against the council. Natsu had simple shrug as they all went slightly into panic before Natsu simply asked:

"Anything else?"

"Not right now, go have some fun and don't bother coming tomorrow." Org tells Natsu because Guran wasn't there. Natsu walked out of the building before he realizing something. Natsu ran back in the council's rented room.

"Is Guran still here?" Leiji answers.

"No, why?"

"I need to talk to him, will he be there tomorrow?" Natsu say then Org tells him:

"He will be, should I say you are coming?"

"Yes you should." He nods then Natsu leaves the room and Happy carries him back to the beach where everyone was playing. Natsu woke up in the morning and got dress to go see Guran at the council's place. Natsu got to the council's place and found Guran at the railings and tapped Guran on the shoulder before saying:

"Jellal is stick evil right now only because Ultear has control over him the whole time." Guran was shocked by this before Natsu continues.

"He won't remember anything that's going on, I wish for him to watch over by Erza, as they were friends before he went evil and all that, instead of him going to jail after he is defeated. He should return to normal once defeated at the tower. He has a good heart, but it's covered by the darkness and hate that Ultear's soul has. If I can stop him from using the tower before next saturday, can I have him come with Erza even with anther council member? If Erza looks over Jellal instead of him going to jail and prove he has a good heart in him, can he stay with her?"

"Only if you stop him in that amount of time." Duran agrees.

"Just don't fire Etherion no matter what, got it?" Natsu tells him as he has a look that means: "I'M FUCKING SERIOUS HERE! on his face making Guran sighs before answering Natsu.

"Got it kid now go on, and prove it to us already." Natsu smiles as Duran shoos him off with his words. Natsu got Lucy, Erza and Gray to help him with the tower as he let's them fight who ever gets in they're way as he got to Jellal.

"Easy. I what to help you. Will you let me help." Natsu saw Jellal nod his head as Natsu removes two souls that were inside him that weren't his and saw the black one go back to the owner unlike Ultear's soul.

"Ultear still has control of you. Once defeated, you won't remember this. I got you're soul in this and after you wake up, open it and you're soul will return to you." Natsu said as he sits down on the floor near a object and went to sleep. Natsu woke up to rune knights everywhere and he hates them, but thankfully Lahar was there to keep them away from him.

"Let's destroy the tower!" One of the rune knights said to loud making Natsu have a headache and getting on his nerves before something happened.

* * *

><p>*Thump*<p>

*Body hits the ground...Hard*

"... ... ... ..." ._.' Rune knights, Larha, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Gray.

"*Sighs* Finally." -_- Natsu.

"... ..." X_X Rune knight.

"!" O.O Rune knights.

"..." O_O Lucy, Erza, Happy and Gray.

"Natsu!" O.O Lahar.

"He's not dead, just knocked out." -_-" Natsu.

"Why?!" O.O Rune knights, Lahar, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Gray.

"He was getting on my nerve." -_- Natsu

"Why didn't you say so?" o_o' Lahar.

"I also have a headache cause of his shouting." -_- Natsu.

"You could of told him to stop." ._. Lahar.

"And he would of told me to shout up." -_- Natsu.

"Tell him he's won't be getting any pay-money from the councils." -_-' Lahar.

"That would make him point his weapon at me and telling me: "You want to die, asshole!"." -_- Natsu.

"...I don't get it." '-'" Lahar.

"That would of gotten me to kill him on the spot." -_- Natsu.

"!" O_O Rune knights, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Gray.

"You could of just told him you're working for the councils!" O_O Lahar.

"Like the other rune knights?" :/ Natsu.

"What do you mean?" :S Lahar.

"They didn't know." -_- Natsu.

"Even he doesn't know." -_- Natsu.

"Could of told them." :I Lahar.

"They weren't believe me." -_- Natsu.

"*Sighs* I'll tell them and tell him when he wakes up." -_- Lahar.

* * *

><p>After that and the rune knight waking up, Lahar tells the rune knights that Natsu works for the councils and they all freaked out.<p>

"All of you back to the main land. I'm destroying the tower myself. I'm going to use my magic and I want everyone out. Larhar, Jellal is staying with Erza and I thrust you to be with them. Tell Guran about this." Natsu said before everyone got out of the tower and to the main land. Natsu asked Happy to left him above the tower to get a better aim. Natsu got a great aim as he can see the top of the tower.

"Roar of the fire demon dragon devil god!" Natsu said as he use Creative Magic to boost the strength, speed and power of his attack by 30,000,000,000,000,000,000 mage power and the tower got destroyed and was gone. Happy flied Natsu back at the beach where everyone was waiting for him.

"Tower gone."

"Good, Jellal woke up 2 hours ago."

"Here, this has you're soul in it." Jellal looks at Natsu before he opens the bottle and got his soul back and remembers everything up to where he saved Erza.

"I remembered up to where I saved Erza. Everything else, I don't remember."

"Welcome back, Jellal. You're going to live with Erza and Lahar until you have proving yourself to the councils. You will go on missions with Erza and Lahar will go with you to keep an eye on you. After 2 years of this, you are free to go or do what ever you want. As long as it's not evil things." Natsu said as Erza hugs her friend that she misses while Jellal was shocked by the action that he doesn't know what to do until he saw Natsu getting hugged Romeo and Natsu returns it that Jellal knows he knows to return the hug and hugs Erza back making her smile. Natsu's job is done and they can relax on the beach. Everyone returned to the guild and Natsu told the guild master with Lahar there as a witness to it.

"Fine. Bring him and Erza in." Natsu left to get them and found them kissing in front of everyone even...Romeo?!

* * *

><p>*Whip*<p>

"AHHHHH!" O.O Erza and Jellal.

"Don't make me caught you kissing in front of my son again!" :(

"What son?" :S Jellal.

"Romeo isn't you're son! What the fuck is with the whip anyway?!" :( Erza.

"!" O_O Everyone, included Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, the guild master, Lahar, the soul mage, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo and Porlyusica.

"Huh?" :S Erza and Jellal.

"... ... ... ..." lll (lll are the tables) O.O Everyone, included Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, the guild master, Lahar, the soul mage, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo and Porlyusica.

*Whip*

*Thump*

*Crush*

"..." O.O Jellal. *Goes to join behind the tables*

*Whip*

*Drip drip drip*

*Whip*

"AHHHHHHH!" *O* Erza.

*Thump*

*Crush*

*Whip*

*Slice*

"Huh?" :S Everyone, included Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, the guild master, Lahar, the soul mage, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo and Porlyusica. *Peeks over the tables*

*Cut*

*Slice*

*Whip*

*Thump*

"AHHHHHHHHH!" *O* Erza.

"!" O.O Everyone, included Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, the guild master, Lahar, the soul mage, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo and Porlyusica. *Goes back behind the tables*

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of that, Natsu had calmed down enough for him to head home with Romeo, Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy and Happy while everyone was looking at the Knocked out and bleeding Erza.<p>

"Never ever get Natsu angry!" The whole guild along with Lahar and Porlyusica said as they vowed to never get Natsu angry. Natsu allowed Romeo to make supper as he went to his room to go to sleep to calm down. After 2 hours, Natsu woke up to Gajeel knocking on the door.

"Enter!"

"Supper."

"Be down in a minute or two." Gajeel left as Natsu got up and went down stairs to eat dinner.

(Event time!)

After everyone girl, but two of the guild went up and Lucy was the last one and she did a play with all of her spirits and everyone loved it as she was part of it. Evergreen showed up and turned the girls into stones.

"GRRRRRR!" Evergreen got scared along with Freed, Soul mage and Laxus as they left the guild before Natsu could hurt them. Everyone one, but the guild master, Gajeel and Romeo had ran out to fight. Natsu couldn't get past the runes and he got angry as he just lose it.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu growled as the guild master, Gajeel and Romeo felt Natsu's power level go up before he just, and I mean it, just punched the rune wall as it got destroyed by the punch and Laxus thru a thought projector saw it and got scared of Natsu even more before Natsu ran out to find the four mages.

"Huh?" The soul mage said before Natsu punched him and won against him.

"What the?" Freed said before Natsu just kicked him in the stomach and then a punch to the face knocking him out.

"!" Evergreen said as Natsu just went crazy on her until 4 hours went by before he went top where Laxus is.

"W-W-W-What?" Laxus said as he was shocked by the Natsu in front of him as he had blood on him from beaten Evergreen for 4 hours.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu growled as he attack Laxus as he clawed, bit and rips at Laxus's skin with his teeth, rips at Laxus's cloth, leaves buries on his body, leaves scares on his body and leaves burnt marks all over his body as fire drive and flame drive activates at the same time causing Laxus more pain. Natsu woke up 2 hours later with Laxus's blood on his hands as he saw Laxus wounded badly by him and he didn't like it as he had to heal his wounds.

"Creative Magic: Deep Heal and Heal!" Natsu said as he heals Laxus until he passed out 20 minutes before Laxus woke up and saw Natsu panting and passed out.

'My wounds...their healed. How?' Laxus thought as he looks to Natsu before he picks him up and walks to the guild after destroying the lightning globes up in the sky. The guild master, Gajeel and Romeo freaked out when they saw Laxus carrying Natsu bride style into the guild.

"He was a monster when he attack me. I don't know how my wounds healed, but their still there, like Gajeel's." Laxus said as Romeo knew why.

"Never hurt a family member of dad's family or else the beast with in will come out and kill you." Romeo said as Gajeel remembers that day still while Laxus and the guild master freaks out inside their minds as they look at Natsu. Natsu woke up 8 days later and Lucy along with Romeo told Natsu what he had missed out on for 8 days.

"Plus I won!" Lucy as so happy that she won. Natsu got out of bed and he put it into the safe for safety to make sure the robbers don't try to steal any of it. Laxus almost got kicked out of Natsu didn't save him.

"Kick him out, I kill you." The guild master saw Natsu give him a look that said: "Kick out my cousin, I will not stop until you are dead!" before he sighs.

'Fine." Laxus saw the look like his grand-father and was shocked Natsu saw him as a cousin. Gajeel knows Natsu sees him as a cousin as he looks after him daily. Natsu was told from the councils that a dark guild called Oración Seis as they are up to no good.

"I'll take care of them alone. If I can, but we need to be in a group. Guild master is sending me, Lucy, Gray and Erza for Fairy Tail. Gajeel with Juvia will look after Romeo for me. Jellal will not leave the guild and Lahar will come with us."

"Very well. Good lucy." Natsu hanged up before he made breakfast.

"Me and Lucy along with Happy, Jewels and Rose will be leaving for a mission. Romeo, Gajeel will teach you more on magic and he along with Juvia will look after you until we come back."

"O.K, dad. I'll listen to cousin Gajeel." Gajeel blushed as Romeo keeps calling him that and this is the 200th time he blushed since the child called him that. Natsu, Lucy and Juvia laughs at him as he glares at them still blushing. Natsu and his 6 companies got to a build that is owned by Blue Pegasuses and Erza got scared as one of the four man there who has red hair, has on a white suite and always says: "Man!" before Natsu badly wounded him as he was panting heavily and didn't see the others enter (Wendy didn't enter yet, not until 20 minutes went by).

"STAY THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU, ASSHOLE!" Natsu said as everyone got scared of him as the three man that was with the little short stock was worried about him. 20 minutes went by as Erza tried to get everyone's to listen to her, but no one did and that was a big mistake ever.

"Shut up and listen to Erza before I kill you all!" Natsu shouts and everyone stops what they were doing until a little 12 year old girl who is wearing a blue dress and saddles trips over nothing and landed face first to the ground making everyone look to her as she got up and was scared from them all staring at her. Natsu walked to her and patted her on the head.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. I'm from Fairy Tail."

"I'm Wendy and this is Carla, my exceeds."

"I got 9 of them plus twin bears and triple dragons living with me, my adopted son, my adopted sister, my cousin figure and a friend of my cousin figure's."

"No way! Three dragons?!"

"Yep! Friend to my family and friends only."

"Wow." Everyone was surprise by how Natsu could get her to talking.

"My magic is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and I can use Healing Magic." Wendy told Natsu as he is going to adopt her as his daughter. Natsu looked to the others and see the short man was about to give the plan when he got hit by lightning and everyone turned to Natsu.

"Multiplying Magic Mage and not telling you what kind of Magic they are." Natsu said as he glares at them, but Lucy, Happy, Jewels and Rose as they all got scared.

"The plan he was about to give wouldn't work as I had just destroyed Nirvana with my magic in my mind 20 minutes ago. So don't worry about it cause we need to worry about six mages and one of them is a poison dragon slayer. I'll take him on, the rest is yours." Natsu said as he and Wendy walks out of the doors to fight the mages. Along the way there as they are running there, Natsu helps Wendy with her dragon slayer magic as he showed her in her mind attacks for her magic and showed her how to use them as she got the hand of it after only 2 minutes each.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Natsu said before he pulled Wendy to him and hid in some brushes as they saw the six mages.

"My mind is blocked and I just blocked yours. If we can do a sneak attack on them, they wouldn't attack back. Happy, Rose and Jewels, use you're magic and I had just blocked you're minds. Rose, Jewels, big forms and use you're weapons on them. Let's go." Natsu said as they attack the six mages and the six mages were shocked by the sneak attack and the poison dragon slayer couldn't read their minds at all making him angry. Natsu opened his friend's mind as Cobra could hear it.

'What's going on?'

"What?"

'Cobra, what's wrong?'

"I can read you're thoughts." Cobra told his friend as she looks shocked.

"Glad to be of help, bro.(1)." Both looks to him.

"I can block and unblock minds of people. Now, excuse me as I got mages to fight."

"I'll fight you, money."

"Brother, he's travelling right now and he has friends with him."

"My brother is alive. Thank you." Hoteye said as he smiles at Natsu

"You're welcome."

"I won't lose to a brat!"

"Hurt her, I hurt you." Natsu said as the woman looks scared before she saw her keys, all of them were with Natsu and the contract with them broke as they are with Natsu now. Natsu used Creative Magic to make a pair of Angel wings and had them be part of the woman in front of him as the wings came out of the woman's back and her cloth changed for her new wings to come out.

"Angel wings. Thank you." Angel said as she smiles at Natsu.

"You're welcome and you have wind magic to replace you're old magic(2)."

"You can't catch me!"

"Yeah, right." Natsu said as he uses Time Arc to freeze time and the man had froze in mid-ran before Natsu put magic blocking cuff on the man's wrist and ankles before he unfreezes time on the man before he fall flat on his face making everyone laugh at him.

"Caught ya!" Natsu said as the man named Racer was angry before Natsu knocks Racer out by chopping him in the back of the neck before he dragged him to Larhar.

"Midnight, wake up and defeat this man." A man with white hair and a staff said as the man on the floating rag woke up and attacked Natsu. Midnight used Illusions on Natsu, but Natsu just went right at him as Midnight was shocked by this.

"Blind and I can see the magic in the air." Natsu said before he knocked Midnight out with a punch to the face and a chop to the back of the neck.

"Damn you!"

"What's wrong? Mad that I destroyed Nirvana?" Natsu said as the man got really angry at him. Natsu just punched him in the face before another man came and talked thru the man's bosy.

"I, Zero, am free!"

"Wendy!"

"Roar of the sky dragon!" Wendy said as she hits Zero in the chest.

"Wing attack of the sky dragon!" Wendy said as the attack made Zero fall down and land on his bum.

"Claw attack of the sky dragon!" Wendy said as Zero was claw marks on him and he passed out. Natsu ran up to a panting Wendy and hugged her.

"You did it, Wendy! You did it!" Natsu said as Wendy hugs back as she can't believe she won against a mage. After Wendy found out the trust about her guild, Natsu holds her as she is going to join Fairy Tail.

"You're welcome to come live with me. Romeo could use a sister about almost his age."

"You mean..."

"I'm you're dad now." Wendy had tears coming out of her eyes as she hugs her new parent and Carla was happy for her. Natsu and everyone got to the guild with Cobra as he was allowed to come as long as he behaves himself. Natsu brought Wendy, Cobra and Carla to the master office where Natsu hears the guild master and Laxus talking about a 4 slayer mage and to be on the look out for the mage as no one knows the gender. Natsu got really happy as he opens the door and both mages inside got scared when Natsu said:

"Three new members are joining us!" and they jumped into the air before looking at Natsu.

"Don't or be killed! Wendy is my adopted daughter and Cobra is my brother figure. Carla is with Wendy. Guild marks." Natsu said as Cobra and Wendy along with Carla got their marks and left for a couple of missions.

"Wendy, you and Carla will be tagging along with me, Lucy and Romeo on mission as us three do more than one mission at a time." Natsu said as Wendy nods her head at her dad as Romeo hugs his new sister tightly and Lucy looks at her niece. The guild, but Gajeel and Juvia started to do fights and Gray had stripped to his underwear and the guild had started to swear which made Natsu angry.

"Lucy, get Romeo and Wendy out of here." Lucy got them out along with Carla, Happy, Jewels and Rose before Natsu wounded the whole guild for fighting, stripping and swearing in front of his children and Cobra along with the guild master and Laxus stayed away from Natsu until Natsu had finished almost killing the whole guild with his whips, swords, claws and ripping they skin off of their bodies with his teeth. Natsu left after he finished and he cleaned himself up before he entered his house and got a hug from his daughter as she loves her new home. Natsu saw a twister suck up the guild and followed it as he and Wendy were at the other Fairy Tail's guild and Natsu got hugs from the guild members after they entered the guild.

"We missed you and the king is up to something." Other Natsu said as Natsu nods his head.

"Who's this?" Other Lucy asked as the other Wendy showed up.

"My counterpart?"

"And my adopted daughter. You're counterpart is my adopted sister, Ashley." Natsu said as the whole guild froze.

"And I have a adopted son named Romeo."

"My counterpart's son?"

"His father died on a mission." Everyone was sad from that.

"Natsu, get me and my daughter to the king's place. Time to knock him down a peg or two!" The whole guild cheers as other Natsu gives Natsu and Wendy a lift to the castle to defeated the king. Natsu gave Wendy some X-balls to shallow to use her magic here and the found Prince Jellal on the way and picked him up and Wendy hugged him as he was happy she was happy with Natsu. Natsu used Aera Magic to get him and Prince Jellal up to where Faust was as everyone in the coward were cheering Faust on until Natsu poked the king.

"Does anyone here remembered me? *Sees everyone freezes and scream in fear of him* I brought you you're new king, Prince Jellal as you're king is using people to keep you're magic. You think it's right to just kill people to keep for you're magic?" Natsu said as everyone looks sad about that.

"I'm removing you're magic and you're going to live a none magic life." Natsu said as Prince Jellal speaks to his people. Natsu destroyed the magic holder for the magic of this place and all the magic flows out of it and Natsu's let's it as he grabs Pantherlily as he tries to get away.

"Ahahaha! I can't believe you're trying to get away from me! Ahaha! Are you trying to tell me you don't want to see Jewels or the others?" Pantherlily stops to sniff Natsu and Natsu laughs again.

"You can sniff me all you want, I can hide my scent and my magic easily." Natsu told Pantherlily as he had stopped sniffing him. Gajeel and Pantherlily became partners and Pantherlily lives with Natsu and his family. Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Wendy went on 300 SSS-Ranked missions as the councils need them done and they had finished them in just 6 months and the guild master doesn't know about it as they took some 100 year missions to do as well. Natsu and Wendy were choosing to be in a S-Ranked test to go up a level as they need partners and need animals to tag along with them.

"Dad, can Romeo come with me?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Romeo can come with you. Make sure Carla is with you three." Natsu said as Lucy is with Cana and Loki showed up.

"Natsu, I would like to break are contract for the test. I promised Gray I would be his partner for the S-Ranked test."

"I don't mind as long as you two stay away from my two kids joining the test." Loki nods and went with Gray for training.

"Partners?" Happy asked as he is going with Natsu in the test.

"Yes, partners. But we need one more person."

"How about me?" Natsu turns to seeing Cobra with his snake friend in a human form.

"Sure. Warning: Don't get in my way or you're died. I'm to strong and I need you to never tell anyone about my magic as I'm going to be using it in the test."

"Sure, no problem." Cobra said as Natsu teaches Cobra more moves. The day of the test came fast after two weeks and Natsu got everyone up early for it to get last minutes training in before they leave for the test. Natsu and those in the test got onto the boat and went to the holy grounds of Fairy Tail, but Natsu along with Romeo, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Cobra left the boat before they got there was the guild master was shocked that they could see that far. Natsu used his Wind Magic to make a storm along with his Water Magic to make it hard for the others on the boat and he used the Water Magic to help get them to the grounds faster as they were to far to swim there. Wendy and Romeo left on the calm pant to help out as Natsu and Cobra went up against Gildarts Clive, Cana's father.

"Whoa, You guys came fast."

"Used Magic to get here and low the others down."

*Snap*

*Thump*

*Screams*

*Shouts*

"Huh?" Both Cobra and Gildart were confused until Natsu had a smile on his face.

"Traps went off."

"What traps?"

"Set them up in my mind before me and Cobra got here." Gildart was shocked before he laughs.

"Ahaha! Smart, kid, smart." Gildart said as Natsu smiles at him.

"Ready to fight?"

"I'm always up for a fight."

"Cobra, Happy. Stay up. Don't want you hurt. Gildart.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell anyone what kind of Magic I use since they could be killed by my asshole bastard step father, Ryan Devmon."

"He runs a dark guild!"

"I know. If he finds me, end of the world cause I'm more stronger than the strongest mage on the planet, mainly Zeref." Gildart and Cobra couldn't believe Natsu was that stronger that anyone.

"I promise not to tell anyone about this battle." Both Cobra and Gildart said as Natsu nods his head before he starts the first move.

"Roar of the fire demon dragon god devil!" Natsu said as all four different flames fused together to make a big roar and hit Gildart in the chest making his hit the floor.

"Now I know why. You know more than one Magic." Gildart said as Natsu nods his head before the next attack came at Gildart.

"Ice-Make: Ice Roc!" Gildart destroyed the roc by using his Crash Magic on it, but Natsu wasn't done yet.

"Illusion: One's dreams!" Gildart saw all of his dreams and Natsu made sure he saw Cana's dreams of telling him she was his daughter.

"Cana is my daughter?"

"From you're wife. You were away a lot and she never got the chance to tell you." Natsu said as Gildart looks at Natsu.

"I never could remember my mother cause I got hit in the head by a rock and forgotten about her. I wish I knew more about her and got the chance to know if I have any family members from her side of the family." Natsu said sadly as he wants to know about Lulu Dragmon. Gildart and Cobra could never understand somethings in the world and Gildart did an attack on Natsu, but Natsu deactivated the spell.

"Creative Magic: Magic Restortion!" Natsu said as his magic went back up and he used one of his keys.

"Open the gate if the ice devil!" Natsu said as a devil that is all white and has some ice on him came out and attack Gildart before Gildart defeated it, but more of the showed up and attacked him. Gildart had a hard time with the devils as Natsu was panting like him.

"Last attack."

"Agreed."

*Stared*

"Wing attack of the dragon devil!" Natsu said as his attack landed first and Gildart lost the match.

"I may have lose the match, but it was a fun one." Gildart said as he realized they were fighting for 6 hours. Gildart brought Natsu, Cobra and Happy to the others. Romeo and Wendy ran to Natsu as they were worried about him as everyone looks to Gildart and Cobra for answers.

"I lose." Everyone was shocked and asked:

"What kind if Magic did Natsu used?"

"Not telling."

"Me too."

"Me three." Everyone was angry at this as they want to know what kind Magic Natsu uses. While everyone was looking at Gildart and Cobra, Natsu did a blood fusing with Romeo and Wendy as he cuts their necks and his wrist and put his blood inside them making them his child by blood after that. Natsu heals their wounds so no one will see it as time for the second test: Look for the first's grave stone. Natsu and Cobra were half way there when someone got in the way.

"Natsu?"

"Wha?"

"Natsu!" The person said again as they ran and hugged him as death magic activated and Natsu's body absorbs it in.

"You're safe. You're safe."

"Who are you?"

"You're older brother(3), Zeref. Lulu was somehow sent to 400 something years into the past and had me. She meet my father and they had me." Zeref said as Natsu had tears coming down his face.

"A living member from mother." Natsu said as Zeref wrapped the tears away.

"My powers won't active around a member. Where's mother?"

"Better show my memories." Zerfer saw all of Natsu's memories and got angry at Natsu's step father.

"He will pay, he'll pay for killing mother." Zeref said as he had red eyes and a look that said: "I'm going to fucking kill the bastard!" and Natsu hugged his brother to calm him down. Natsu, Cobra, Happy and Zeref walked to Mavis's grave as Zerfer knows where it is cause he visits the grave a lot. The guild master saw Natsu, Happy and Cobra, but saw someone walking with them.

"Natsu, who is this?"

"Older brother Zeref. Mother got sent 400 something to the past and had him."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Can he join the guild?"

"WHAT?"

"Can he?"

"NO, HE'S EVIL!"

* * *

><p>*Slap*<p>

*Thump*

"... ..." ._.'

"... ... Why did you slap me?" :s Guild master.

"Cause you called him...you called my brother evil when he isn't. He was controlled by someone to do those things. If I hear you calling him evil one more time, I'll kill you on the spot with my Death Magic right now." :( Natsu.

"!" O.O Cobra and Zeref.

"I'm sorry." TT-TT Guild master to Zeref cause he is scared of Natsu.

"You're forgiven." ^-^ Zeref.

* * *

><p>Natsu was happy to have his brother to live with him, but something happened: a other guild showed up to awaken Zerfer and Natsu won't let it happen. All the members were at the grave cause they saw Zerfer there.<p>

"Zerfer-sama!" Ultear said as she bows to Zeref.

"What do you want?" Natsu said calm as he can before the leader showed up.

"We want Zeref then we'll leave."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY BIG BROTHER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD SON OF A BITCH ASSHOLES! HE'S PART OF FAIRY TAIL AND I WON'T LET HIM BE TAKING BY THE LIKES OF YOU! ROAR OF THE FIRE DEMON DRAGON DEVIL GOD!" Natsu shouted as he power level went to level 100% before he used his four slayer magic on all of them and hit all of them as they got badly hurt and wounded from that one attack. The guild master as shocked that Natsu can use four slayer magic, but Natsu wasn't done yet.

"Ice-Make: Multiply Snow Dragons!" Natsu said as 400 snow dragons had showed up behind Natsu with fire inside them as Ultear uses Time Arc to fast forward the ice, but the fire inside it makes it harder cause it hits her and she couldn't dodge it in time.

"Creative Magic: Fire Roc, Water Roc, Earth Roc, Shadow Roc, Lightning Roc, White Roc, Poison Roc and Roc!" Natsu said as the eight rocs showed up and attack the whole enemy guild on Fairy Tail's holy grounds.

"Shit! Natsu is pissed up! Never piss him off!" Happy shouted as he hid behind Zeref as he was scared.

"I just hope Natsu doesn't use Death Magic on them or there be lots of dead bodies on this island." Zeref said as the guild master was worried about that.

"Grrrrr!" Natsu was close to using his Death Magic on them. Zeref saw Natsu's face and freaked out.

"He's going to use Death Magic!"

"Little one, it's best to calm down." Everyone turned to the grave and found the first master, Mavis standing on top of her grave. Mavis jumped down from her grave and walked to Natsu.

"It's going to be alright, little one. It's going to be alright." Mavis said as she hugs Natsu while he is calming down.

"First master?"

"Best to let them sleep for a bit." Zeref picked up his brother and walked to Cobra and the guild master while Happy is sleeping on Natsu's chest.

"How can they be siblings?" Ultear asked as she gets back up.

"They share the same mother, but two different fathers. Their mother got sent 429 years ago into the past as Zeref looks like a young man. If you don't leave, I'll force you to leave." Mavis said as her power level went up and the enemy was scared of her as she is a ghost and she is scary as her hair is waving around her and is floating a bit in the air. They left and Mavis calms down before she walks to the five mages.

"That should get them away from here." Natsu woke up and looked to the sky scared for his children.

"The dragon king is coming. Get everyone together, we'll be needing them to defeat him. Mavis, can you use a spell on us in case we can't defeat him?"

"Yes, I can. What are you planning, young one?"

"I'm going to have to talk with him first to see why he hates humans. If he attacks us after I learn why, put us to sleep for 7 years and the guild master will send a thought projector message about this. He can use me to send it as I know Thought Projector Magic like Laxus." Natsu said as the guild master sent the message out to the other Fairy Tail members and they told him they got 200 new members in only 4 hours shocking the guild master as he was lost for words.

"O.K, if we don't return in 7 days we are missing and to look for us at the holy grounds in seven years."

"Got it, master. Take care."

"I will." The guild master said before he stop using Natsu's thought projector as Natsu is panting from it.

"Remind me to never do that again unless it's in the area."

"Agreed." All five said as they walked to where everyone is as the dragon king as landed and is looking at Gildart to kill him.

'DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM!'

'Huh?' The dragon king turns to Natsu as he walks up to him. The dragon king sniffs him and Natsu let him know his magic as the dragon king was shocked by Natsu's smell.

'Who are you?'

Natkou Dragmon, son to Lulu Dragmon and Jake Demgon, little brother to Zeref, father to two adopted children named Romeo and Wendy, brother to Lucy Heartfilla as I had adopted her as a sister and step son to Ryan Devmon. Ingeel is my dragon father, Ukobach is my demon father, Kagutsuchi is my god father and Lelouch is my devil father. the guild master of Fairy Tail is like a grand-father to me.'

'I am the dragon king, Acnologia the black dragon and the fearsomely reputed as the black dragon in the Book of Apocalpyes.'

'Why do you humans so much that you would become the enemy of them?'

'I wanting nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that I was once one. I see them as nothing more than pestering insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse.'

'Which suggests that you're highly arrogant, despite you're former disposition.'

"You can understand me, but you aren't a full dragon.'

'1/5 human, 1/5 dragon, 1/5 demon, 1/5 god and 1/5 devil. Guess I had some demon in me when I was born since Zerfer is my brother. Two fathers, one mother.'

'I'm shocked that a dragon, a demon, a god and a devil's blood inside you and you can handle it.'

'Guess I'm a rare case in the history of the mages then.'

'I guess so. Ahahaha, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to like you.'

'You mean like a friend or ones kind?'

'Both.'

'I'm glad about that.'

'Through I still of to attack the island.'

'We're try to stop you and if we can't, the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis will put us to sleep for seven years.'

'I hope you're ready for a hard battle with me.'

'I'm always ready for a fight.' Natsu said to Acnologia in his mind before he turns to his guild members.

"We have to attack him before he does!" Natsu shouted as he attack Acnologia with his four roars shocking the members there as they just saw Natsu use slayer magic. Acnologia was knocked over from that attack that he landed on his back.

'Whoa, never get you angry.'

'Sorry, a other guild showed up for my brother and my angry must of make you come here. I almost killed them.'

'! You're kidding! *Natsu shows his memories to Acnologia about the the other guild and his brother* Shit! I'll never get you angry ever!' Acnologia said as he was shocked by the angry Natsu has.

'Say that to the guild, stripping, fighting and swearing in front of my two children and my sister. I badly wounded them to the point that they can't get up and I basely won against the whole guild, but the guild master and Cobra plus my family.' Acnologia was now really shocked by Natsu's angry.

'They better learn fast or else their dead.'

'Agreed on that.' Natsu said before Gajeel did an attack on Acnologia's bum, which was roar of the iron dragon, making him jump up in pain and surprises.

'Damn human!'

'Ahahaha! I don't know about you, but when you got up that fast you scared them.'

'Really? I better do that again.'

"Heads!" Natsu said to everyone as they move out of the way from the tail that was coming there way.

'Time to use my roar. Better get that first master ready.'

'Right. See you in seven years, my friend.'

'You too, my friend. Oh, and I may just claim you as a follow dragon in seven years.'

'Thanks for letting me know.' Natsu said as Acnologia nods his head at Natsu before he got his roar ready. Everyone holds hands and shouted: "To Fairy Tail!" before the roar hit the island, but Mavis was more faster and saved everyone as she used: "Fairy Sphere!" and frozen them in time. Natsu forced himself awake along with Lucy, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Zeref and Cobra awake before he called 28 of his keys and everyone was shocked on this.

"Gajeel, you're father, the iron demon, the iron god and the iron devil. You'll be learn from the three others as everyone else will, but Gray will have his Ice-Make still just can't use slayer magic. I heard his father is still alive. *Brings Silver into the place* Gray, you're father, Sir, you're son." Natsu said before both went into a fight.

"Just don't kill each other! Gray, the ice devil magic inside you're father will be transfer to you if you're father dies! I'm also going to teach you Ice Magic!" Natsu shouted at them as the five ice wielders and the snow dragon went to where Gray is to leave the others with room before he turns to the others.

"Laxus, The thunder dragon, the thunder demon, the thunder god and the thunder devil. Their be teaching you more magic. Don't kill him." Natsu said as the four thunder element wielders nod their heads to him.

"Wendy, you're mother, the sky demon, the sky god and the sky devil. Their'll be teaching you more and I'll be teaching you Wind Magic." Natsu said to Wendy as she hugs her mother's nose.

"Juvia, the water dragon, the water demon, the water god and the water devil. You'll be learning from them and I'll be teaching you more Water Magic." Natsu said as Juvia walked to her teachers.

"The water dragon is in a great blue, like Juvia's swimming in water, but the water god is so handsome that Juvia could just fall in love with him." Juvia said as the two she speak of laughs and hugs/nuzzled into her.

"Lucy, the celestial dragon, the celestial demon, the celestial god and the celestial devil. Their're going to teach you more Celestial Magic and if you want, Slayer Magic." Natsu told Lucy as she walks to her teachers.

"Their all beautiful." Lucy said as her teacher smiles at her and starts her lesson like the others.

"Cobra, the poison dragon, the poison demon, the poison god and the poison devil. You'll be learning from them." Cobra went to us teachers as he wants to know more moves.

"Oh, they can read minds so they'll be teaching you how to read people's mind when it's blocked." Natsu said before he turns to his brother.

"Big brother, the death dragon, the death demon, the death god and the death devil. They'll be teaching you how to control you're death magic and will teach you more moves with it. If you want, they can teach you slayer magic." Zeref hugs his brother before he ran to his four teachers.

"Romeo, I want you to meet my four fathers. Igneel the fire dragon king, Ukobach the fire demon king, Kagutsuchi the flame god king and Lelouch the flame devil king. They teach me magic, butt he devil magic ca only be learned from books until I created the devils so people can learn of them and that the books." Natsu told Romeo as Romeo was happy to have four grand-fathers.

"Igneel-jin-san! Ukobach-jin-san! Kagutsuchi-jin-san! Lelouch-jin-san!" Romeo called them and all four of them blushed from what Romeo called him. Natsu laughs at them as he and Romeo learns from all four of them. Four years went by and Natsu teach his choosing ones more magic to give them a upper hand in fights.

"I'm going to open our Second Origin and it may hurt. Everyone who is asleep and in the guild will gave their second origin open as well. During the "unlocking" process, markings will appear on your body. The process involved in unlocking one's Second Origin, however, is excruciatingly painful. So, it's best if you want to have it unlocked or keep it locked." Natsu said as everyone thinks about it and they all said at the same time:

"Unlock it."

"O.K, just remember you will feel pain." Natsu said as he get's ready to unlock their Second Origin and they know this would hurt, but they need this to help with their training.

"Time Arch: Second Origin Release!" Natsu said as he made the whole guilds Second Origin unlocked along with those asleep and those Natsu choose to wake up for training and they were in pain unlike Natsu as he has handled pain countless times with lots of scars on his body and he can't see.

"Dad, it hurts!" Both Romeo and Wendy said as they scream and crying from the pain they're feeling as their Second Origin unlocks. Everyone is feeling the pain they are getting from the Second Origin being unlocked and Natsu is not feeling the pain was he can handle anything, but fights, strippers and swearers in front of his children and sister as he will snap and hurt them badly for it. Everyone's Second Origin has been unlocked and they went back to training to get use to the magic that had been unlocked. Two years went by and everyone has done great as they are about SS-Ranked, but Natsu and Zeref is way pass that as they can destroy things with one hit and they can be a tenth saint withtheir magic being more higher than other mages. Natsu wants everyone to relax, so he used his Illusion Magic to change the place into a open field with a hill to lay on to relax while Romeo and Wendy can run around and play tag. Natsu opened his golden keys to let them out to let them relax along with them. Romeo and Wendy pulled Leo and Virgo to play tag with them as the other golden keys went to play with them as they left their weapons behind to play with the little children.

"Natsu, this place is..."

"don't worry about it. I want you guys to relax for now cause we have been doing training for six years and we need to relax once in a while." Natsu said as his children called him over to play with them. Natsu got up and ran at his kids making them scream in happiness as they run away from their father as he chases them trying to catch them. The spirits join in as everyone was joining themselves. Zeref feels at peace in this illusion and it's all thanks to Natsu, his little brother. Natsu gave them a seal to hold back their magic until it's time to go all out.

"You can unseal you're magic to go all out or wait until the right time to go all time." Natsu said as he had learned Sand Magic and had learned all the Celestial spells. Natsu found out that the celestial spirits have Second Origin(4) inside them as well and Natsu had all the spirits there have their Second Origin unlocked and they have more power, more magic and more attack power to them. Natsu used Creative Magic to make two keys and made them the Spirit King's children making the spirit every happy as he was a family of his own to look after. One year went by and Natsu knows that they had enough training and told Mavis:

"Let them know where we are. I'll recover the island and make it bigger that what is was to make it bigger for next time."

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Time to go back to sleep, you guys. They'll find us in seven days." Natsu said as they went back to sleep and waited for seven days before they were found. Everyone from the guild saw the state they were in and they were badly wounded and they haven't aged in seven years. Natsu and the others woke up and went back to the guild where it's been attack by a guild called Twilight Ogre and Natsu attacks them before he made one of them talk.

"Why did you attack our guild?"

"You owe us money."

"How much?"

"Twenty million jewels." Natsu used Creative Magic and one giant sizes bag full of real jewels fall from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Twenty million jewels. Never bug us again or else."

"Or else what?"

"WRONG MOVE!" Zeref shouted as he knows about than to ask that.

"Or else I kill you all on the spot." Natsu said as everyone got scared of him. Twilight Ogre took off with the jewels and won't come back as everyone in Fairy Tail looks at Natsu.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"O.K then, but you are indebted to me. I'll wait until you can pay me back, but I would think of two hundred jewels once every month to pay me to make it easier for you guys."

"We don't have the first building anymore."

"Enter a tournament to get us back up. Train hard. Laxus, Cobra, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, let's head for my place. Got to talk to you. Zeref, you're living with me and if anyone calls him evil, I'm going to strip them butt naked, shave their heads, skin them alive, cut them open and sell their organs on the black mage market." Natsu said as everyone shut up about what they were going to shout and they went home. Once at Natsu's place, everyone took a sit.

"This doesn't leave you're mouths at all." Everyone nods their heads.

"I'm Natkou Dragmon and I'm not fully human." Everyone was confused about the "not fully human" thing, but got shocked by the name Natsu gave them.

"It's his true real name and I'm his brother." Zeref said as he knows who Natsu truly is.

"But the not fully human part..."

"1/5 human, 1/5 dragon, 1/5 demon, 1/5 god and 1/5 devil." Natsu said and before anyone could talk, the Lacrima went off and Natsu answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Acnologia. Glad you wake up from you're seven year nap. I hope you're ready for the tournament cause I'll meet you there."

"Got it."

"Who's that?"

"Dragon king plus the dragon that attack us."

"LET ME KILL HIM!" Both Laxus and Gajeel shouted out and everyone else laugh at them.

"Not a chance you two damn humans. Natkou, still angry at that human for the roar on my butt."

"Don't kill him."

"Right. You know they can have the same blood put into them, right?"

"Romeo and Wendy do cause I did the Blood Fusion with them, so they have the blood of the four in them. Romeo is fire when Wendy's is sky. The other's have a choose, I won't force them against their wills." Natsu said as he knows Acnologia will claim him as a follow dragon.

"I'll claim them as well as follow dragons since they're you're child." Acnologia said as he nods his head.

"Thanks." Natsu said before he hanged up and had everyone staring at him. Natsu didn't like it so he went to his room to sleep as Rose crawled beside Natsu as he holds her tightly before she went big and he hold losings on her and they went to sleep for 8 hours. Natsu woken up sometime later by some giant cat, he gets pissed off then he notice it was Pantherlily.

"What do you want?"

"Who is that copy cat with you?"

"This is Rose, she hatched when I was 12 old. What year did you hatch in Earthland years?"

"I hatched X777."

"So your the copy cat because she along with Daisy, Suonars and Aquluse is older plus they uses magic as well as all kinds of weapons."

"Oh, I feel sad now." Pantherlily says in a depressed voice. Natsu hug Pantherlily and then change before he asked a question.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly Midnight, can't you read?" Pantherlily asks. Natsu shakes his head no and let his concealment spell come off. Natsu head for the kitchen and eat some left overs and offer some to Pantherlily. Pantherlily refuses while Natsu shrug and eat the rest, Panterlily watches Natsu carefully noting he avoid certain things (Has new thing is in his house, so he doesn't know where to put them yet) and how he walks around the place. Natsu grab Pantherlily and made a link with him using his eyes to look around for anything important. Natsu laughs seeing everyone asleep on his living room floor, he puts Panterlily on his head and put them all on the furniture: Jellal with Erza, Laxus on one of the four couches, Zeref on the second couch and takes Lucy to her room. Natsu put Gajeel on the couch then clean up any mess they made so he didn't have to worry about it later on. Natsu put the two kids on Romeo's bed and tuck them in. Natsu sigh and say to Pantherlily:

"I wish I had a caring family that could of stayed with me longer, instead I'm a trapped bird." Pantherlily looks confused and asks:

"Did you never have much freedom?"

"No, I was treated like a damn brat by my step father and I was treated as a prince by my mother. I was caged to my room or caged to step father's guild where the members would beat me and torture me as much as they like before mt step father comes down the stairs and take me home. He makes it up by buying me stuff and toys, which I still have thanks to mother putting it into my abyss room before I got hit in the head by step father to forget everything and be used as a weapon. I could never leave the house unless I'm with mother or step father. Even now I am a trapped bird in the claws of a cat, I have to play along with fate since I defeat my step father. I want to be free, but no I can't even have a day of freedom." Natsu tell him sadly and Pantherlily sees that Natsu is sad and asks:

"Why do you have to defeat him?"

"He owns a dark guild and if he get's a hold of me, end of the world. Even the councils know that as they are looking for him." Natsu say while petting Pantherlily on the head. He purrs and Natsu smiles, he heads to his room where he call Loki and fall asleep on him as he softly brushes though his hair. Once Natsu got to sleep, he could hear Pantherlily ask:

"Do you think it's fair that he had to be treated like that by his step father?"

"No." Loki replies before he leaves soon afterwards and Natsu find himself cuddling Pantherlily and Rose where both of them are happy where they are.

* * *

><p>Annie: The tournament is in the next chapter and if you have Ideas for the events for the tournament since I won't be doing it it like in the anime and manage. PM or Review for me to know what you want in the tournament.<p>

1) It's a short form for brother.

2) Natsu removed Celestial Magic form her body and put it into Lucy before he gave her Wind Magic.

3) Zeref is Natsu's immortal big brother cause some mage sent Lulu Dragmon to the past where she meant a man and 2 years later had Zeref and stayed until he was 27 years old before she went back to her own time line.

4) Made it up to make the spirits more stronger.


	4. The games and defeating Tartarus

Annie: If anyone was confused on how Natsu can still cook without burning anything, it's easy. He was taught be a mage how to use the strove.

Natsu: Can't believe I'm blind.

Annie: Don't worry. Sting and Rouge would be REALLY SHOCKED that a blind mage CAN fight WHEN he is blind and knows where to punch and kick.

Natsu: You're right. I'm starting to like this story a lot more.

Annie: Glad to hear that. Natsu's hearing and smelling is a lot more higher than a dragon's, a demon's and a devil's hearing and smelling since he was blood of all three along with god blood inside him as the god blood made it easier for Natsu's wounds to heal faster and his magic is recovered faster thanks to a spell he knows for Creative Magic.

Align center: Letters

Italic: Past

There'll be two horizontal lines in between scenes when something is happening and it needs to be apart of the story.

PS, I asked XXXLucyHeartLoverXXX if I may use her magic from her story and I got the O.K from her to use them in my story.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on Multiplying Magic Slayer<span>_

"Why do you have to defeat him?"

"He owns a dark guild and if he get's a hold of me, end of the world. Even the councils know that as they are looking for him." Natsu say while petting Pantherlily on the head. He purrs and Natsu smiles, he heads to his room where he call Loki and fall asleep on him as he softly brushes though his hair. Once Natsu got to sleep, he could hear Pantherlily ask:

"Do you think it's fair that he had to be treated like that by his step father?"

"No." Loki replies before he leaves soon afterwards and Natsu find himself cuddling Pantherlily and Rose where both of them are happy where they are.

* * *

><p>Natsu and his family had been training for the tournament that Natsu had enter the whole guild with the teams already and everyone didn't like it until they saw Natsu's face. Everyone got scared of him since then and still is as he puts them thru what he calls training for 6 months to get stronger, powerful, to unlock more magic inside them and faster plus increase their endures, but they call it "Hell Training of MCND(1)" until a seventeen-eighteenish year old girl showed up at the guild.<p>

"May I help you?"

"Looking for Natsu Dragneel, my mate."

Ten...

"I'm sorry. You're looking for you're what?"

Nine...

"My mate."

Eight...

"And his name was what?"

Seven...

"Natsu."

"Six...

"His last name was what?"

Five...

"Dragneel."

Four...

"And his you're what?"

Three...

"Mate."

Two...

"You're what"

One..."

"Natsu Dragneel is my mate since I know his three fathers and my three mothers know them."

Zero...

(WARNING, WARNING! GUILD SWEARING/FREAKING OUT/PANICKING!)

"NATSU'S YOU'RE FUCKING MATE?!"

"IT'S FUCKING OVER!"

"THE WORLD IS FUCKING COMING TO AN FUCKING END!"

"GODS, PLEASE FUCKING SAVE US!"

"WE FUCKING DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKING DEAD!"

"SOMEONE FUCKING GET HER FUCKING OUT OF HERE!"

"NATSU IS FUCKING GOING TO FUCKING KILL US!"

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE FUCKING DEAD!"

"SOMEONE FUCKING KEEP NATSU FROM FUCKING ENTERING THE GUILD!"

"What's going on here? Why are you all freaking out?" The one person, that the guild doesn't want be angry at, had just showed up at the guild: Natsu Dragneel with his family along with him.

"Nats-kins!" The girl said as she hugs Natsu tightly while the guild is freaking out inside their minds.

'SHE FUCKING DEAD!'

"Nice to see you too, my heaven angel." Natsu said as he hugs the girl back confusing the guild.

"You know her?"

"She called you her mate."

"Yeah cause I am her mate. Everyone, meet Annie Tenshi. Annie Tenshi, Fairy Tail's mages." Annie Tenshi is a 17-18ish year old girl, but her real age is 24 years who has aura hair color, who has aura eye color, wears a dress to her heels and has flat-heel shoes. Natsu told the guild how he meant her as she bows to her new guild members before she got hugged by two kids.

"Mama!" The two children called her as she hugs them.

"Nice to meet you too, Wendy and Romeo." Annie said as she let's her two children go to turn to the whole guild.

"What does her last name mean?"

"'Angel' is what my last name means since I control the heavenly element." Everyone was shocked by this.

"Plus I know all four Slayer Magic plus the other magic that my Nats-kins knows." The guild freaks out even more from that and had started shouting something that doesn't make sense at all. Natsu and his family laugh at them before Jellal and two woman showed up at the door.

"Jellal, who are they?"

"Are you still after my brother? Cause if you are, you're dead." Natsu said as Zeref shows up and Annie hugs her brother-to-be.

"No, changed of heart." Ultear and her daughter, Meledy said at the same time.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Erza, Jellal is a free man and he choose to stay in fairy Tail with you." Lahar said as Erza hugged Jellal tightly as Jellal hugged Erza back and everyone was happy for them before they throw a party for them as they were a couple while Jellal was with Erza being watched by Lahar. Annie got her guild mark and is living with Natsu and his family as she is the same as him: a multiplying magic mage user and she is SSS-X Ranked mage just like Natsu and Zerfer. Annie puts some of her blood inside Romeo and Wendy to make them her child as well as both of them love her as if she was their mama. Annie had 37 friends traveling with her and they are 4 hours late making Natsu laugh along with Romeo and Wendy.

"Remind me to never get you angry, Annie." Natsu said while he is still laughing as he can imagining the looks on her 36 friend's faces. Romeo and Wendy were laughs at the site of it happening in their heads as they are rolling on the ground as the whole guild, but Laxus, Lucy, Gray, Cobra, Gajeel, Juvia, Zerfer, the guild master, Erza, Jellar, Lahar, the exceeds, the twin bears and the triplet dragons were looking at them like they were crazy and Natsu saw the look along with Annie on their faces. 37 people showed up and Annie got angry at them making them gulp at her as she stands in front of them as Natsu, Wendy and Romeo try to hold back their laughter at the site in front of them.

"You're late! What was it this time?" Annie asked as her 37 friends stood still and scared of their friend with Natsu, Wendy and Romeo still trying to hold in their laughter at the site in front of them. Everyone in the guild felt sorry for Annie's friends as she is about to lachered (I didn't know how to spell it.) them for being late.

"Ashley wanted to go to a bar and have a one-night stand?" Ashley is a 20 year old woman who has black hair with red highlights in her hair, has green eyes, wears a dress that has a open back to it, has no shoes on and her magic is: Take-Over Magic (Angel Soul) and Wind Magic.

"Or Danny wanted to use all of our money on food?" Danny is a 17 year old boy who has red hair with blank highlights, has brown eyes, wears torn jeans and shirt, has white socks, has running shoes on and his magic is: Take-Over Magic (Dark Soul), Shadow Magic and Fire Magic plus is the younger brother to Ashley.

"Or Alyssa wanted to go shopping for cloth?" Alyssa is a 16 year old girl who has brown hair, has blue cat like eyes, wears a top at stops under the breast with a leather jacket over top of that along with shorts that stop to 8 mm under the bum, has high-heels on and her magic is: Solid Script Magic (Animate and Inanimate objects).

"Or Reno and her brother, Nore wanted to find their mates?" Reno and Nore were twin 14 year old siblings, who wear the same cloth in two different colors, has the same odd eye just opponent of each other, has the same two-tone hair just opponent of each other, has shoes that have music notes on them and their magic is: Music Dragon Slayer.

"Or Tsunahime (Not female Tsuna from KHR) wants to find her true love after her x-boyfriend dumped her for a tripled D sized breast girl?" Tsunahime is a 14 year girl, has brown hair, golden eyes, wears boy's cloth, has shoes that look like look they were meant for a 8 year old boy and her magic is: Requip (Cloth, weapons, armorer, fabrics) and Sand Magic.

"Or Gato went and played hid-and-seek with you guys?" Gato is a 12 year old boy who has blue hair, has purple wolf like eyes, wears children cloth cause of his height (looks like a 8 year old) and his magic is: Music Wolf Slayer Magic and Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Natsu put it in him).

"Or Ravenalena went and hide from you guys cause you didn't look after her like I told you to do so?" Ravenalena is a 6 year old girl who was raven black hair, red raven like eyes, wears red and black clothing, wears black and red running shoes and her magic is: Sound Raven Slayer Magic and Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Or Ravenreno went and ran away from you cause you could look after him like his sister?" Ravenreno is a 7 year old boy who was the same hair and eye color (Same raven like eyes), wears the same color cloth as his sister just for boys only and his magic is: Music Raven Slayer Magic and Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Or Lulubell went and bite some poor man and dranked his blood?" Lulubell is a 22 year old woman, has green hair color, has jade green bat like eyes, wears gothic clothing in black, has gothic boots on that go to the middle of her lower leg with fishnet black sockings that go to 3/4 up her legs and her magic is: Music Vampire Slayer Magic.

"Or Kan had went and tried to talk to the fairies in the forest, the flowers, the plants, the elements or better yet, try and talk to the element fairies themselves?" Kan is a 4 year old boy who has brown hair, jade blue eyes, wears a pair of white shirt with white pants, has no shoes on and his magic is: Sound Fairy Slayer Magic, Nature Dragon Slayer Magic (Natsu put it in him) and Nature Magic.

"Or Kyoya (Not from Beyblade MF or KHM) tried to destroyed the town on the way here cause it was to loud?" Kyoya was a 24 year old man who has jade green hair, has grey eyes, wears jade green dress, has white socks on with running shoes and her magic is: Sound Demon Slayer Magic.

"Or Evan didn't want to leave the forest cause it was quiet there?" Evan is a 17 year old boy who had forest green hair, has brown eyes, wears shorts and a tank top with a jean jacket on, has seekers on and his magic is: Sound Dragon slayer Magic.

"Or Ericka and Erick wanted to go into the forest to sleep for 4 hours cause it was quiet there?" Ericka and Erick were 15 year old twin siblings who have the same brown hair, has the same forest green eyes, wears the same forest green color clothing just for their genders only, has the same brown running shoes and their magic is: Sound Wolf Slayer Magic.

"Or Jackbell had done the same thing as his sister and bite a woman for her blood?" Jackbell is Lulubell's twin brother, and the same age as her, who has blond hair, jade green bat like eyes, wears male gothic clothing in black, has black socks on, has black male gothic boots on and his magic is: Sound Vampire Slayer Magic.

"Or Swanbell wanted to go to the music store to buy music sheets for her to make music notes on for a song?" Swanbell is a 16 year old girl who has white hair, icy blue eyes, wears a blue dress with no sleeves on, has saddles on and her magic is: Music God Slayer Magic.

"Or Jakeco went had hide in the forest and you couldn't find him at all until 3 hours later?" Jakeco is a 14 year old boy who has red hair, grey phoenix like eyes, wear torn up jeans, wears a tank top under a jean jacket, wears no shoes and his magic is: Sound Phoenix Slayer Magic.

"Or Annabelle went and climbed up a tree to the very top to feel the wind blow into her hair while she sings her songs?" Annabelle was a 13 year old girl who was hazel brown hair, hazel eyes, wears a skirt with a one arm sleeve shirt, has no shoes on and her magic is: Music Phoenix Slayer Magic.

"Or Manta (Not from Shaman King) went and got lose in the town somewhere and you went to look for him?" Manta has a 11 year old boy who has snow white hair, grey eyes, wears a shirt and shorts, has running shoes on and his magic is: Card Magic (Dragons, Fairies, Gods, Demons, Devils, Ravens, Vampires, Wolfs) and Comet Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Or Jake, Lily, Bob, Jennifer, Christ and Virginia went training somewhere in the forest?" Jake, Lily, Bob, Jennifer, Christ and Virginia are triple twin 9 years old siblings who have the same purple hair color, has the same reddish-orange eye color, wears the same shirt and pants in six different colors, wears the same running shoes and the magic is: Music Demon Slayer Magic (Jake), Sound God Slayer Magic (Lily), Music Fairy Slayer Magic (Jennifer), Sound Devil Slayer Magic (Bob), Music Devil Slayer Magic (Virginia), Music Merman Slayer Magic (Christ) and Sound Merman Slayer Magic (Christ).

"Or Aang went and destroyed a town with his bending style?" Aang is a 21 year old man who has pink hair, has green eyes, wears a leather pant with a tank top and a leather jacket over it, has brown boots on and his magic is: Element Bending Magic (Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Ice, Blood, Sand, and Metal)

"Or Lala went and took a nap for her little body to grown and become a big girl's body?" Lala is a 4 years old girl who has pink eyes, has purple hair, wears a dress with no shoes on and her magic is: Mind Reading, Weather Magic (Rain, Snow, Hail, etc.) and Weather Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Or Linker went and found a wounded animal in the forest and treated the wounds?" Linker is a 26 year old man who has blueish green hair, has grey eyes, wears pants with a tank top, has running shoes on and his magic is: Take-Over Magic (Dragon-Witch Soul).

"Or Abby wanted to go to a restaurant to cook there with the chiefs?" Abby is a 24 year old man who has grey hair, blue eyes, wears a shirt that says 'Kiss the cook' on it with pants, has shoes on and his magic is: Gun Magic.

"Or Crystal wanted to be a copycat and copy someone's magic again?" Crystal is a 13 year old girl who has green hair, brown eyes, wears just a dress with high-heels on and her magic is: Copycat Magic.

"Or Silver wanted to cause a destruction in the area or Gold, his brother wanted to reflect all of his brother's magic to destruct things again?" Silver is a 13 year old boy who has red hair, grey eyes, wear a black shirt under a black and red jacket with black and red pants, has black shoes on and his magic is: S.O.D (Scream of Destruction) while his brother Gold is a 13 year old boy who has black hair, golden eyes, wear a cap backwards with a shirt and pants, has shoes on and his magic his: Reflector Magic (Anti-Magic).

"Or Drew wanted to flirt with girls again?" Drew is a 14 year old boy who has green hair, has red eyes, wears a shirt with pants, has shoes on and his magic is: Levitation Magic, Destruction Magic (Burst and Destroy), Arc of Embodiment and Celestial Spirit Magic (including Merging, Caster Spells, and Spirit Summoning)

"Or May wanted to flirt with the boys again? Honestly, those two are to young to do that." May is a 14 year old girl who has brown hair, blue eyes, wear a bandanna on her head, wears a shirt, wears pants, has shoes on and her magic is: Celestial Spirit Magic (including Merging, Caster Spells, and Spirit Summoning) and Arc of Time.

"Or little baby Max went and found a woman who brought him stuff animals again? Honestly, Max is going to be a ladies man when he grows up." Max is a 3-turning-4 year old boy who has dark green hair, light blue eyes, wear shirt and shorts, has shoes on and his magic is: Creative Magic, Celestial Mage (Silver keys only for now), Heavenly Body Magic, Disassembly Magic, Nature Magic, Water Magic, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic and Celestial Dragon Slayer magic.

"OR little baby Mary wanted to play in the park for the rest of the day?" Mary is a 3 years old girl who was light green hair, has light purple eyes with a light green dress, brown shoes and her magic is: Element Dragon Slayer Magic, Element Demon Slayer Magic, Element God Slayer Magic, Element Devil Slayer Magic, Element Magic, Precognition and Mind Control.

Natsu, Romeo and Wendy were close to bursting into laughs any minute now and Annie saw they can't hold it.

"We're sorry Annie, but we all got lose in the town. We don't know are way around the town." Drew said as he hides behind Bob along with May.

"All 38 of us know Teleportation Magic. Why didn't you use it?" Annie said as she was getting even more angry making Natsu, Romeo and Wendy hold in their laughter even more.

"We're not that good with it and we didn't know how to use it until you taught us. We're only beginners with it." Lily said as she looks down on Annie which was a double big mistaken she shouldn't have made.

"Who said you can look me down when I'm a SSS-X Ranked Mage just like my Nats-kin and Zefer are?" Everyone was shocked as they gasps and were wide-eyed at what Annie said about being SSS-X Ranked.

"The SSS-X Ranked Mages are more powerful than the X Ranked Mages as these mages choose to rise higher in ranked, so they did a S Ranked test to go higher in ranked. They were X-Ranked first before they became SSS-Ranked. The SSS-X Ranked is new as that's for every powerful Mages only." Natsu said as he managed not to laugh while he was talking before he, Wendy and Romeo lose it after seeing Annie tackle Lily to the ground as Lily was getting hurt by Annie.

"Not another one like Natsu!" The whole guild shouted as Annie and Lily were fighting, but the prevent guys were having nose-bleeds cause Annie and Lily hardly have any cloth covering their chest and private parts. Natsu saw this as he got really angry at them along with Romeo and Wendy as they lost it.

"YOU DAMN PREVENTS STOP STARRING AT MY HEAVENLY ANGEL/MAMA!" Natsu, Romeo and Wendy shouted at them as Annie and Lily saw why they shouted and bent over to cover what was left of their cloth before Mirajane gave them a long 2 millimeter towel to wrap around their bodies with it. Natsu, Wendy and Romeo attacked the prevent guys and badly wounded them to the point where they will not be training at all.

"Thanks for doing that for me and Lily, guys." Annie said as Natsu made them new clothing for them to changed into. Annie now wears a red dress with white flames on them with a dragon, a demon, a god and a devil on the dress, has her hair up in a bride and has white flat shoes on her feet while Lily as Nature themes on her dress and she has her hair up in a pony tail bride with high-heels on her feet.

"Thanks, Natsu/Nats-kin." Annie and Lily said as Annie hugs Natsu for her new dress.

"No problem, ladies." Natsu said as he gives a ladies man smile making every girl to blush at the site of it.

"And Annie said Max will be a ladies man when he grows up! What about dad?!" Christ shouted as every girl looks away from Natsu who had a smirk on his face. Annie explained that her friends, but the younger ones can do hand to hand combat along with using weapons of any kind with their magic.

"I'm the one that use throwing weapons along with a sword." Annie said as she gives her adopted children: Max, Reno, Nore, Erick, Erika, Tsunahime, Lala, Kan, Ravenalena, Ravenreno, Gato, Jake, Lily, Bob, Jennifer, Christ, Virginia and Mary toys to keep them busy with until it is supper time. Natsu and Annie know to do a blood fusing for their children to be siblings and they will do it when no one is looking. Lucy kept everyone busy with her and Erza's hand to hand fight as everyone was enjoying it as Lucy was winning. Annie and Natsu did the blood fusing and now they're a family together. Natsu's 6 friends showed and are now part of the guild as Natsu is happy to have his friends with him in the guild.

"You guys can stay with me as I added more floors to my home. Or do you want it built by me and have you as my neighbor?" Natsu asked his 6 friends as they look to each other.

"We'll like to stay with you and you're family." The older one said as Natsu nods his head at them before the guild master looks confused at them.

"Natsu, who are these 6 friends of yours?" The guild master asked as Natsu just face plated himself in the face.

"Danmna it." Natsu mumbles under his breath, but every slayer in the guild heard him and were confused on why he mumbled it under his breath. Everyone were wondering why Natsu had just face plated himself in the face and were wondering who those 6 people are as they know Natsu a lot better than they do.

"I'll start from oldest to youngest. This is Tal..." Tal is a 27 year old man who has red hair, icy blue eyes, wears a black jacket with a black mussel shirt under it, wears black pants, as black shoes on and his magic is: Ice-Maker Magic, Ice Magic, Ice Merman Slayer Magic and Weather Magic (Hail, Snow, Blizzard, Ice Storm).

"The next one is Bryan..." Bryan is a 25 year old boy who has grey short hair, has brown eyes, wears a jacket opened with a black shirt under it, wears pants, has black shoes on and his magic is: Wind Magic, Wind Fairy Slayer Magic, Wind Vampire Magic, Wind Wolf Slayer Magic, Wind Phoenix Slayer Magic and Wind Merman Slayer Magic.

"The next one is Jill..." Jill is a 23 year old girl who has born hair, has green eyes, wears a above kneel length dress with a pair of running shoes and her magic is: Fire Magic, Fire Fairy Slayer Magic, Fire Vampire Slayer Magic, Fire Wolf Slayer Magic, Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic and Fire Mermaid Slayer Magic.

"The next one is Lena and you guys remember her and her brother Leon in the guild before." Lena and Leon are twin siblings by the age of 21 years old who both have the same black hair color, the same blue eye color, Lena wears dresses and Leon wears shirts with pants plus a jacket and their magic is: Shadow Magic, Shadow Fairy Slayer Magic, Shadow Vampire Slayer Magic, Shadow Wolf Slayer Magic, Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic and Shadow Mermaid/Merman Slayer Magic.

"And the last one is Yore." Yore is a 17 year old girl who has black hair, has red eyes, wears boy cloth since she's a tomboy and her magic is: Light Magic, Light Fairy Slayer Magic, Light Vampire Slayer Magic, Light Raven Slayer Magic, Light Wolf Slayer Magic, Light Phoenix Slayer Magic and Light Mermaid Slayer Magic.

"So, these are you're friends?" Lahar said as he looks at the 6.

"Better call the councils to let them know they are joining Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he calls them.

"Hello?"

"6 friends just joined Fairy Tail. Go after them, I stop working for you." Everyone in the guild freaked out.

"*Sighs* Fine, but you better tell us their magic."

"No can do. Bye." Natsu hanged up before the new head council could say a word.

"He'll hate you, right?"

"Let him be angry at me. After all, I am a SSS-X Ranked Mage and he as no say at all." Natsu said as everyone laughs at Natsu. Natsu brought his friends, his Mate and his 18 new children to their new home.

"Added 12 extra floors just in case more people are going to live with me." Natsu said as they saw his 20 floor home (Natsu made it bigger inside) and they were shocked by this as their jaws just hit the floor. Wendy and Romeo showed their new siblings around as Natsu made the rooms just the way his friends and children wanted.

"Annie, you're sleeping with me in my master bed room." Natsu said as Annie got so happy, she kissed him in front of their 20 children who giggled at the site before they had to run away from their dad as Natsu is chasing after them pretend to be a monster and Annie pretend to be the hero to save them from the monster chasing them. Natsu and his whole family went on 42,000 missions and got them done in only 4 months as they were getting money for food, cloth, more furnishes, more dishes, more pans, more pots, more silverware, more toys for the kids, more books for Lucy to write her story with Lily as she is a editor and is helping Lucy with her book, more children books for the kids and more cook books to cook different foods from around the world. Natsu meant two dragon slayers on a solo mission that had a reward of 89,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 jewels from the councils as that much jewels can keep his family going for 120 years.

"Hey, look! It's Natsu-san!" A blond hair, icy blue dragon like eyes, mage said as the other dragon slayer who has black hair, red dragon like eyes mage saw Natsu.

"How did you know my name?" Natsu asked calmly as to not get angry at them.

"Everyone knows you! You do a lot of missions and rumors has it that the mayor of a town gave you and two other mages the key to the town!" The blond said as he looks at Natsu.

"We didn't want to take it, but they weren't take no for an answer. So, we had no choose but to take the key. It would of been better then asking for something else and getting the whole town from the mayor." Natsu said as the two dragon slayers in front of Natsu nods their heads.

"That's true." The black one said.

"I bet ya you were weak to win against Acnologia."

"Nope, made friends with him. Plus you should of seen the guilds faces went he jumped up fast cause Gajeel used roar of the iron dragon on his bum. He's still angry at Gajeel for doing that." Natsu said as he laughs remembering the guilds faces and the two dragon slayers were shocked by this.

"You and Acnologia are friends?"

"Yep and he sees me as his own kind. I better go as I got a family waiting for me to return to them. And no, I'm not going to tell you who they are. You just have to wait and see at the guild tournament, you two. Bye, Sting. Bye Rogue or should I say Ryos." Natsu said as he walks away leaving the two boys behind him shocked that Natsu knows their names, but Rogue is more shocked that Natsu knows his real name. Natsu went home with the reward and his family welcomed him home as his children all ran to him to give him a hug. One month went by (A other dragon slayer showed up at the guild and the two elements are Space and Time) and Natsu had made sure he went to where the tournament is going to happen as he smelled dragons there and found the dragon grave under the arena. Natsu made keys for every dragon skeletal that he sees and he buried the dragons's bodies for them to rest in peace. Natsu walked out out there and filled the bottom of the arena up to hide the hole where the dragons's skeletal were along with the path to the hole as well. Natsu and the guild all got there 2 weeks ahead before they should of and they made claims on rooms for them to sleep in as Natsu made sure there was enough room for everyone unless you're a couple. Natsu saw from on top of the arena to see behind it and saw there was nothing there for 4 miles until you get to a town. Natsu made the arena even more bigger by expanding it 3,218 meters from behind it to make the arena inside it bigger and have more room for people to sit down in and have the balconies bigger as well for the guilds that are going to enter the tournament. Natsu made sure that there was every powerful and strong runes from the ground to the edge of the arena to make sure no one gets hurt from any attacks and no mage can cheat by using their magic inside or outside the arena. Natsu and Lahar had been becoming like family as Natsu comes and visits him every free time he got in between missions.

"Natsu, you're early for the tournament."

"I know, just wanted to fix the place up. Make it better for everyone to remember it." Natsu said as the judges saw what Natsu means and loves it.

"Hey, Lahar. Can we have the list for the tournament?" Natsu asked Lahar and the other two judges before they gave Natsu the list of events.

"The events are:

Intro event: find you're guild's flag

Make clothing and Modeling off

Sing off (Allowed some play before and after the song) (Everyone in you're guild is allowed to help))

Dance off

Fight: one on one (10 matches only)

Poem off

Cook off

Fighting against 4,000,000,000 monsters

MPF (AN: Natsu made sure it went to 89 trillion)

Fight: two on two (10 matches only)

All out fight

"I have a funny feeling that the all out fight is for the whole guild against another guild." Natsu said as everyone was shocked by the events.

"Natsu can do the seventh event by himself." Lucy said as she remembers him fighting double the amount the event had asked for.

"Natsu will do the eighth event as well. How much magic does he have anyway?" Laxus said as everyone looks to Natsu.

"I'll do the event if it makes you happy." Everyone nods their heads to them.

"Me and Gajeel will do the ninth event alone since their is two dragon slayers in a other guild wants to fight us: Sting and Rogue." Natsu said as Gajeel nods his head.

"The last event is me, Natsu, Wendy, Romeo, Lucy and Gajeel." Annie said as everyone agrees in that.

"I'm going to change the Fairy Tail balcony for us so everyone is conformable in it." Natsu said as he left to fix up the balcony for Fairy Tail. Natsu got to the balcony and he added 300 couches to sit on, tables for card games (in case someone gets bored), removed the walls of the balcony and replaced it with very strong, powerful runes to make sure no one can fall down, increased the size by 500 mm for more room (Natsu did the same thing to every balcony for different guilds) and Natsu added a screen in front of the balconies for them to watch the events better. Everyone loved the balcony as they couldn't believe Natsu did it all by himself, even Natsu fixed up the place they are staying at as he increased it by 40,000 meters with a lot of room making everyone happy about it. Every guild has arrived at the arena and the two dragon slayers, Sting and Rogue, saw Natsu with Gajeel.

"Natsu-san! You got here before us!" Sting said as his guild master saw him and Rogue ran to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Gajeel." Rogue said as Gajeel nods his head at him.

"Nice to see you two again. Still shocked?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR NAMES WHEN WE DIDN'T GIVE THEM TO YOU?!" Sting shouted as Natsu is laughing before managing to calm himself down.

"Mind reading. I can do that even without the magic version one. Even though I have it, it makes it easier to read more than one mind." Natsu said as both Sting and Rogue was shocked by this.

"Don't worry, I won't use it in any fight. That would be cheating." Natsu said as Sting and Rogue calmed down by that.

"STING! ROUGE!" The guild master of Saber Tooth shouted as he got to them.

"Hello and how are you today? I hope you're enjoying the weather today, Guild Master Jiemma." Natsu said as the guild master looks to Natsu and smiles shocking his whole guild and daughter at the site of him smiling.

"I'm doing fine and enjoying the weather. Thanks for asking, Council Slayer Natsu Dragneel. I hope Fairy Tail doesn't hurt it's prided if my guild wins the tournament." Jiemma said as Natsu laughs.

"No, I don't think so. I should warn you that we have some new slayers in our guild that you should be careful of." Natsu said as him and Jiemma shake hands in a friendly way.

"Thanks. Sting, Rogue, let's go!" Jiemma said as he waves to Natsu who waves back to Jiemma before Jiemma's whole guild was out of site.

"Nice one, a warning so they do piss them off." Gajeel said as he and Natsu walk back to their guild. The intro event had started 4 minutes ago and Natsu got the Fairy Tail guild flag up near his guild as they got first place while Saber Tooth got second place.

"Wow, Natsu got Fairy Tail in first place!"

"I wonder how he knew which one was the right one."

"Simple really. Natsu knows more than one magic and he used one of them without anyone knowing it." Lahar said as Natsu told him what his magic is. Everyone was shocked by this and was wondering his magic. The Intro event is over and everyone was happy to be in the tournament as Natsu made sure their was no cheating in any event.

"The next event will start in 30 minutes, kabo! Relax while you wait!" Kato, the pumpkin mage said as everyone relaxes.

"Here you guys go!~ Freshly made salads with drinks, steaks, mush potatoes and steamed carrots." Natsu said as he serves the food to his guild while everyone else hungry on the spot while starring at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, could we join you?" Lahar and the other two judges asked as they like to have some.

"I made enough for everyone here to have some. I'll bring it over to you guys." Natsu said before he served everyone food and they loved it. 30 minutes has passed by as everyone finished their food and drinks from Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu for the food. Now, it's time for the first event. Could the members come down if this is you're event?" Lahar said as the Fairy Tail members came down with everything they needed plus extra thanks to Natsu.

"This event you're making 3 different clothing and you have to have you're own models, kabo. Fairy Tail is going first since they have everything they need, kabo. The judges will be down here to see the cloth better, kabo. Thanks Natsu for the couch for them to sit on, kabo."

"You're welcome!" Natsu shouted as he waves down to them. The others showed up with everything they need as they got to their place to begin their work.

"Let the event begin with the first clothing: spring wear." Tsunahime started really fast that no one could see her moving at all as she makes dresses to shorts to shirts to skirts. Everyone else was having a hard time with their clothing as they never made cloth before and needed help.

"Times up! Tsunahime, can you show us you're cloth?" Lahar asked as Tsunahime nods her head.

"First, Mirajane. What I made was a simple spring dress that you can wear for dates, hanging out with you're friends or going on walks with you're man on a beach. The colors I choose wear spring colors to bring out Mirajane's color as she looks prefect in this dress. The next one is Lucy, I made her a skirt that goes to her ankles, made sure it sits on the hips only and the shirt got above her belly for a grand look. The jacket she is wearing is light weight and she can take it off when every she feels hot. I choose Lucy's favorite colors to make her happy as she likes the way they tell people about her. Wendy has on shorts and a shirt that goes great for any 12 year old girls who just want to play in the sandbox or go on the swings. Romeo is the same, but I made it for boys only as some boys like to play with others than alone. Jackbell has on is more gothic like since he's goth and he doesn't like the sun that much. I made sure it's still black, but added a spell on it to block the sunlight from going on to him. This is all I made." Tsunahime said as Lahar and the other two judges score her and the others.

"Next up: swim wear." Lahar said as Tsunahime went back to work to making the swim wears for her models. Tsunahime worked only 10 minutes to make it and 10 minutes each per model to put it on them before the time is up.

"Times up!" Lahar said before Tsunahime explained her swim wear.

"What I made for Mirajane is a bikini swim wear that will make it more easier for her to swim in and it's light weight for any kind of movement. Lucy has a swim suit on that hugs her curves, not to tight, just the right way. Wendy has a child's swim suit on that can handle any kind of water in any way. Romeo's is the same, but he has swim shorts on. Jackbell didn't want to wear a swim shorts, so I made him swim pants for him with a swim mussel shirt all black." Tsunahime said as the judges mark her and the others scores.

"Next up: night wear." Lahar said before Tsunahime went straight to work.

'Glad for this event cause it help me with my clothing line and open my own clothing store in the future.' Tsunahime thought before she puts the night wear on her models and added extra stuff to them.

'This teddy bear will be prefect for Romeo and this stuff exceed would be great with Wendy.' Tsunahime thought and gave it to Wendy and Romeo before the time was up.

"Times up!" Lahar said as Tsunahime explains her night wear.

"Mirajane and Lucy are wearing nighties, but different color. Mirajane's is white with birds all over it to give it a different look than a plan nightie. Lucy's is for woman that need more room for their bodies to breath, so I made her's bigger, but not around the shoulders. Wendy's a simple shirt that has no sleeves, but strips to hold it up with little girl baby boomers on to make it even more like she is a little girl at the age of 4 or 5 years old girls. Romeo is wearing a shirt and baby boomer boxers that are meant for little boys age 4 or 5. Jackbell is wearing a black shirt with black shorts. Wendy and Romeo have stuffiest with them to make them look even more cute and make it look like they just woke up." Tsunahime said as Wendy and Romeo pretend to have woken up making everyone blush at them while the judges score her and the others while blushing from the cuteness of Wendy and Romeo.

"The score is as follows:

Spring wears:

Tsunahime, 80

Yukino, 20

Jenny, 50

Kagura, 60

Swim wears:

Tsunahime, 80

Yukino, 40

Jenny, 20

Kagura, 50

and last clothing, Night wears:

Tsunahime, 140

Yukino, 100

Jenny, 70

Kagura, 120

Total the scores for each person:

Tsunahime, 300

Yukino, 180

Jenny, 140

Kagura, 230

The winner of this event is Tsunahime with 300 points, kabo!" Kato said as everyone shouted out Tsunahime's name in their cheers.

"Sorry that I couldn't win." Yukino said before Sting hugs Yukino and Rogue brought them to the guild with his shadows. Everyone was happy for Tsunahime as she had won an event while Mirajane and Lucy were happy to model for her. Wendy and Romeo can keep the night wear the have on which made them happy.

"The next event is a sing off, kabo. Each member can ask their guild members for help in this as you're allowed to do a play before and after the song, kabo. First up is Annie Tenshi of Fairy Tail, kabo!" Kato said as Annie, Wendy and Romeo went down to the arena to do a play before Annie sings. They saw a bed that is big enough for 3 little kids to fit inside it. Wendy and Romeo went into with their night wear still on and pretending to be asleep with a roof top over their heads and windows are near the bed. Laxus, from the balcony made thunder crack while making lightning flash when Juvia is making it rain hard on the roof top and on the window making Wendy and Romeo pretended to have woke up scared as they sat up fast. They pretended to be afraid before Annie walked to the bed, sat on the bed and started to sing while Wendy and Romeo looked at her. The music slayers were the ones doing the music for the songs as they did a great job at it making everyone look at Annie.

"Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger." Annie started to sing while Juvia made the rain rain harsh on the window glass.

"There is no danger, I am here tonight." Annie said as Romeo and Wendy went up into Annie while she sat at the edge of the bed. Everyone saw how Annie is pretending to be the mother while Wendy and Romeo is pretending to be the child through it was meant for one child.

"Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash," Laxus made thunder explode making Wendy and Romeo flinch while the lightning flashes, but Wendy and Romeo _did_ have tears straining their faces making everyone see it.

"Illuminates you're tear stained face, I am here tonight." Annie said as she wraps the tears away making every female go "Awww" at the site.

"And someday you'll know that nature is so: this same rain..." Juvia makes it rain harder on the roof top.

"...That draws you near me..." Wendy and Romeo move closer as they can to Annie.

"...Falls on the rivers and land..." Juvia makes a river in the arena while her rain made the ground wet.

"...And forests and sand..." The nature dragon, Annie and Natsu made a forest grow in the arena making everyone surprised by it while Juvia made the sand that Tsunahime put in the arena wet.

"...Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning." Annie said as everyone felt like they had woke up to a beautiful morning which was a Illusion from Natsu.

"Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds masked you're beloved moon..." The storm dragon made storm clouds show up and hid the sun light to make it look like it hide the moon.

"...And it's candlelight beams..." There was no light at all over the arena.

"...Still keep the pleasant dreams, I am here tonight." Everyone heard a mother voice coming from Annie like she sang this song before.

"Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes the creatures of our trees..." Everyone saw the trees did make a shadow of creatures.

"...And the branches to hands..." Everyone saw the tree branches look like hands in the shadows.

"They're not real, understand and I am here tonight." Everyone saw the shadows vanish like they weren't real or there.

"And someday you'll know that nature is so: this rain that draws you near me falls on the rivers and land and forest and sand making the beautiful world that you see in the morning." Like before when Annie sang this part, Juvia and Tsunahime did it again.

"For you know, once even I..." Annie pointed to herself.

"...Was a little child..." Everyone was shocked that Annie went into a child.

"Hey, someone's using Illusions on her to make it look like she went into a child form!" Sting shouted out as everyone calmed down from that.

"...And I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears. Trade sweet sleep from fears and to give a kiss goodnight." Annie said as she kisses Wendy and Romeo on the forehead.

"Well, now I am grown and these years have shown: rain's a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late." Annie crawled into the bed with Wendy and Romeo on each of her side after the illusions vanish.

"So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close." Wendy and Romeo were actually getting sleep making everyone realized this as they eyes were closing and they yawned.

"And I hope that you'll know that nature is so: this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning." Same thing again with Juvia and Tsunahime.

"Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning." Annie finished the sang as everyone saw Wendy and Romeo were actually asleep with some of Annie's shirt in their hands. Laxus, Juvia and Tsunahime had stopped their magic and the storm dragon made the clouds vanish as the wet ground went dry and the sand vanished from the arena.

"I believe it best if we stay quiet as Wendy and Romeo are asleep and will be relocated to a better place to take their little hatchling nap." Lahar said as Mirajane and Lucy took Wendy and Romeo to a different bed to sleep in.

"Next up is Yukino, kabo." Kato said as Yukino came down into the arena and started to sing.

"Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence all alone. In ice and snow, in my dream I'm calling your name: you are my love in your eyes. I search for my memory, lost in vain, so far in the scenery hold me tight, and swear again and again we'll never be apart. If you could touch my feathers softly, I'll give you my love. We set sail in the darkness of the night, out to the sea, to find me there, to find you there. Love me now if you dare... Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow all alone. To see you tomorrow in my dream, I'm calling your name: you are my love... my love..." Yukino had finished her song while a sorting someone or two were blushing since it was pointed to them.

"My god! A love song! I wonder who the lucky man is, folks!"

"Let's leave it for now. Next up Romeo and Wendy." Lahar said as both of the children had came running into the arena from their somewhere beds.

"Whoa, they ran fast to get here!"

"Training with their dad can do that. Heard it was MCND or NDDTHT(2)." Everyone looks to Lahar.

"Mighty Commander Natsu Dragneel is what the MCND stands for. *Slivers* The guild says it's hell training, no breaks at all." Everyone slivers at that, but Sting and Rogue.

"Hey! My training isn't that bad! My friends had handled it!" Natsu shouted as everyone looks at him.

"I got 13 exceeds friends, 6 dragon friends that are grown up and I got 5 bear friends that are also grown up. And if anyone tries to kill my 6 dragons friends, I'll kill them on the spot!" Natsu said, but shouted the last one as everyone got scared from the last one as they all nodded their heads. Wendy and Romeo got ready to start to sing as Natsu helped picked out their song since it's meant for Annie.

(Scripted to know who is singing what)

Wendy: She used to be my enemy and never let me be free

Romeo: catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be

Wendy: Every other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad.

Romeo: I never thought you would become the friend I never had

Wendy: Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood

Romeo: So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love

Both: Mama, I love you. Mama, I care. Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend

Wendy: You're my friend

Romeo: I didn't want to hear it then but, I'm not ashamed to say it now

Wendy: Every little thing you said and did was right for me

Romeo: I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be

Wendy: Never had a sense of my responsibility

Romeo: Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood

Wendy: So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love

Both: Mama, I love you. Mama, I care. Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend

Romeo: You're my friend, you're my friend

Wendy: But now I'm sure I know why, why you were misunderstood

Romeo: So now I see through your eyes, all I can give you is love

Both: Mama, I love you. Mama, I care. Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend. Mama, I love you. Mama, I care. Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend.

Wendy: You're my friend, you're my friend

Romeo: Ooh, my Mama my love. Ooh, my Mama my love

Wendy: In love in you, in love in me

Romeo: And love is true and guaranteed

Both: Mama, I love you. Mama, I care. Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend."

"They sang that song for Annie, their mama." Natsu said before everyone saw Annie gasped before running into the tunes and they were thinking:

'Did she just run with tears in her eyes? Or did she run away?' before they saw her run to Wendy and Romeo fast and scooped them up in her arms, hugging the dragon out of them.

"Thank you." Everyone heard Annie said as she hugs them close to her. Everyone saw this and just didn't do anything since Wendy and Romeo was hugging Annie back.

"Next up Natsu and Annie. We'll give you 20 minutes to get ready while everyone else can do whatever they want." Lahar said as Natsu and Annie had to get everything ready for their song.

"Wendy and Romeo, You can't watch but you can hear. O.K?"

"O.K."

"Let's get to work!" 20 minutes has passed and everyone got back to their sits before they saw something in the arena.

"What in the name of dragon realm?" Sting was confused until he saw Natsu walking out in black pants, black shirt, black shoes and had a white sweater on with red capital R on the right side through it likes like the left side to some people with two red lines on the arm sleeve on the same side. Sting saw three male Fairy Tail members down there wearing black pants, black shirts and black jackets with black shoes on walking out from a stand and looked up to seeing Natsu.

"Hey, there's Zucco!"

"You got to be kidding us!"

"Well, well, well!"

"What is this, Halloween?"

"Where did you swipe this Letterman's sweater?"

"While you were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track."

"I can't believe it. Danny Zucco turned jock?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"What are you doing, deserting us?"

"You can't follow a leader all your lives." The three man nods their head while the middle one put his arm on the third man's left shoulder.

"Aww, come on you guys. You know you mean a lot to me, but it's just Sandy does, too. I'm going to do anything I can to get her, that's all." Natsu said as if he was Danny Zocco from Grease that everyone had watched, but Wendy and Romeo as they are only hearing this and not watching it, as everyone in the place were shocked Natsu can act and sound like Danny Zucco from the movie. Elfman, who was the first man turned before he was looked to a girl and gently hits Gajeel in the chest who looks to the girl before he slapped Laxus on the chest were his arm is and every man in the place was doing wolf whistles at Annie as she walks onto the arena with Levy and Evergreen to which Natsu/Zucco looks to her and was shocked by the cloth she was wearing. Annie had on blacks pants with high-heels on with a black shirt that is tucked into her pants with a black jacket on and she almost looks like Sandy, but the hair.

"Sandy!" Natsu/Zucco said shocked as Annie/Sandy looks at him.

"Tell me about it, stud!" Annie/Sandy said as Natsu looks to Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus before looking back at Annie and the music started when Natsu looked at Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus.

Natsu: I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!"

(Enoch) "ELECTRIFYIN'" "ELECTRIFYIN'" "ELECTRIFYIN'" "ELECTRIFYIN'"

Natsu took his sweater off while he was singing and Annie took her jacket off that had red on the inside as they throw them to the ground and Natsu was shaking his hips to the front a bit. Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus were shocked by the type of shirt Annie was wearing as it rests below her shoulders while they saw the pants that went up above the hips. Natsu pretending to have been electrified as he fall to his kneels before his whole body fall down and Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus were shocked just from looking at Annie. Annie put her right high-heel on to Natsu's chest before she pushes him with it to make him go on his back.

Annie: You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true.

Annie said as she walks to a building in the arena, but walks back with her hand on Natsu's shoulder as they walk back 4 mm before she walks back to the build, but she walks back with Natsu going on the ground and she looks at him while the other 5 went to the build waiting by it.

Annie and Natsu: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

Natsu follows Annie to the build while singing.

Annie and Natsu: You're the one that I want. (Levy, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus: you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (Levy, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus: you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey. The one that I want (Levy, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus: you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.

Annie and Natsu were at the build's stairs as they sang the course of the song and Natsu was lending on the stairs as Annie and Natsu were singing. Annie raised one leg onto the railing while Natsu looks at her like a sick love puppy. At the end of the course part of the song, Annie wiggled her finger at Natsu to follow her into the build before she turned to go inside it while Natsu was on his back before he followed her into the build. Everyone saw there was cameras in the build for them to see what is going on inside the build.

Annie: If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way.

Annie walked to the stairs before she put her right arm on the build and her left hand moved down her left leg while Natsu's were on her leg making Natsu go:

"Wooow!" making him face away from her while falling down the stairs like Zucco did in the movie while trying to hold something as to not get hurt before he followed Annie.

Natsu: I better shape up, 'cause you need a man

Annie: I need a man who can keep me satisfied.

Annie said as she makes Natsu back up to the stairs before she walks up a second pair of stairs.

Natsu: I better shape up if I'm gonna prove

Annie: You better prove that my faith is justified.

Natsu: Are you sure?

Annie and Natsu: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside. You're the one that I want. (Levy, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus: you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey. The one that I want (Levy, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus: you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey. The one that I want (Levy, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus: you are the one i want),o, o, oo, Honey. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed. (Course is repeated 2 times before the play showed up)

Natsu and Annie were doing the same thing that Sandy and Zucco did at the last scene making everyone shocked on the this before someone showed up.

"Hey, everybody! Rizzo and Kenickie made up!" Everyone saw it was Cana with Mirajane and Freed behind her kissing.  
>"All right!"<br>"Oh, look! Oh, the gang's together!"  
>"What happens after graduation?"<br>"Yeah, maybe we'll never see each other again.  
>"No, that'll never happen."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"What do you mean, how do I know?"<br>Natsu said before he pushed Laxus down on the metal plate, that makes the gong rings, making the ball hit the bell [GONG RINGS] which made Freed and Mirajane break up from kissing to looking at the bell. Everyone was shocked on this that they were quiet until Kato talks again as two more singers singed before the judges scored the sing off.  
>"The scores for the singers are:<p>

Annie: 120 (It's added to the totaled score for the guild)

Yukino: 130

Wendy and Romeo: 140 (It's added as well)

Natsu and Annie: 200

Kagura, 170

Jenny, 70

The winner of the Sing off is Natsu and Annie, kabo!" Kato said as everyone cheered for Natsu and Annie as Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Jiemma, the guild master, Erza, Jellal and the councils (They were allowed to watch the tournament since Natsu is in it) were shocked on the song Annie and Natsu did.

"See you tomorrow everyone, kabo. The next event will start at 8:30 AM, kabo. See you there." Kato said as everyone went home to rest up for the next event. Natsu and Annie went for a little walk with their kids to a park that they can play at.

"Natsu-san!" Natsu looked behind him from where he is sitting on the bench with Annie and saw Sting and Rogue running to him with their Lector and Frosch following them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Guys, don't play rough with you're siblings!" Annie shouted at the kids as they play roughly with each other, but the little ones.

"All of them are yours?" Rogue asked shocked.

"Not ours, adopted them as they needed us. Romeo and Wendy I took in while the rest was taking in by Annie, my mate." Natsu said as Sting and Rogue were shocked by this. It was starting to get dark (4:30 PM) when everyone screams cause a dragon had showed up.

"*Sighs* Here he comes and I thought he wasn't going to be here until tomorrow. Let's go defend the town. Sting and Rogue, you're coming with us. You're see why and you better keep it a secret, got it?" Natsu said as Annie went to get the kids to have them be part of the dragon race.

"Yes, sir. Umm, does that mean...you're going to teach me and Rogue more moves?"

"I meant as long as you don't chicken out on me here." Natsu said as Happy picked him up while Yume picks Annie up. The children have exceeds pick them up while Lector and Frosch pick up Sting and Rogue before they followed Natsu. Sting and Rogue saw Laxus, Gajeel and the other dragon slayers from Fairy Tail following Natsu and they were shocked on this.

"Natsu-san, how many slayers do you have in that guild of yours?"

"Let's see. 14 dragon slayers, 8 demon slayers, 11 god slayers, 28 multiply slayer magic users, 2 vampire slayers, 2 phoenix slayers and 2 wolf slayer. So, in total that's 67 slayers in one guild. If you want, you can leave you're guild to with us since I'm you're teacher. I have 54 students under my wings, so I don't mind taking in 4 more in." Natsu said as Sting and Rogue were shocked by how many students Natsu was.

"Heads! And Gajeel plus you too, Laxus! Don't kill him!" Natsu said as Acnologia showed up and nodded at them. They did attacks at him until they get to the arena where Natsu heals everyone and they continued to spear until Acnologia surrender as Natsu bows in submission to him as the dragon slayers that are there bowed as well to not get Acnologia angry.

"Dragon slayers! I, Acnologia the dragon king, accept you as dragons and are welcome to the dragon realm!" Acnologia said as every dragon slayer felt a part of them change somehow.

'What's going on?'

'What's is this?'

"Sting, Rogue. Come on, Acnologia is going to watch the tournament and he wants us together in a building since he's going to teach us how to use dragon magic." Natsu said as they get to a building before Natsu put an illusion over the build for time go faster by 22,000 years inside the building. It's 6:30 AM and everyone in the build has dragon magic in them which they can't use during the tournament, but use it to boost their dragon slayer powers up.

"That was great. Huh? Umm, Natsu-san? Isn't that Zerfer?"

"Yes and my older brother. Don't call him evil cause he was forced to do it." Natsu said as Sing nods his head. Natsu brought everyone to the Fairy Tail to cook them breakfast with the others who woke up 30 minutes ago.

"Natsu-san, this is great!" Sting said as he eats with his mouth full of food.

"I agree! I never had food like this before!" Lector said as he eats with Sting.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said as Rogue rubs his head before he started eating and was shocked by the greatness of the food.

"Natsu, my boy. You would of been a great chief if you weren't a mage." The guild master said as Sting and Zerfer got angry at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HE'LL BE A CHIEF AND A MAGE AT THE SAME TIME, YOU PREVENT OLD MAN!" Sting and Zerfer shouted before the guild master hide behind Laxus for safety.

"Had you're ass served to you on a silver plate, didn't ya?" Gajeel said as the guild master nods his head still scared of Sting and Zerfer. Everyone laughs at him while Romeo and Wendy try to sneak up on Erza without her knowing it. Lucy saw this and smirked a bit as she's going to help Wendy and Romeo out.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted as she runs to Erza as Wendy and Romeo got to Erza's right side before she turn to have her back to them when Lucy called to her.

"Could you teach me hand to hand combat, please?" Lucy said as she looks at Erza in the eyes.

"I don't see why not-AAAAAAHHHHHH! Wendy! Romeo! You two get back here! Lucy, you too!" Erza shouted as she chases Lucy, Wendy and Romeo around the place with everyone laughing at the site. Everyone got into the arena for the next event as no one knows what kind it is.

"The next event is a dance off, kabo! You're allowed to have a partner for this event, kabo!" Kato said as Annie, Natsu, Laxus, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane and Freed came down for Fairy Tail. Natsu and Annie were the first ones to go for Fairy Tail and as the music started to play, Annie and Natsu changed their cloth for dancing cloth before they started to dance. Everyone was shocked that they knew how to dance every kind of dance in one go while Zerfer was smiling at them as he steams to have thought that Natsu and Annie were his father and Lulu dancing like they did when he was 5 years old. Sting and Rogue were shocked that Natsu and Annie could dance so well like that while doing different dances combined together. Laxus, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Freed and Mirajane joined in making everyone see their dancing around Annie and Natsu while they still dance. The judges and everyone were shocked by this that they didn't know what to do as Natsu made it rain flowers and fairy dust and pixie dust all around every body that they were shocked while Annie smiled before she kissed him on the lips with her arms around his neck as his hands are on her hips.

"Your children are watching, you morons!" Lucy said as she summon some of her spirits to cover the children's eyes while Rogue covered Frosch's eyes since he's too young for that. Lots of people were shocked by Annie kissing Natsu on the lips as this was being aired lived, but they could of sweared that they heard people cheering them on or covering their children's eyes from the site. Annie and Natsu broke apart after 30 minutes of kissing each other and everyone was wondering:

'How could they kiss that long without breaking for air?' as no one has the answers for the question. Annie and Natsu had stopped dancing along with the others before everyone had clapped and cheered for Natsu and Annie after they finished dancing. The others were Yukino with four people: Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector as they started to dance together and shocked everyone even more by this as Yukino dances with Sting first before she switched to Rogue after 30 minutes of dancing with Sting. Yukino and Rogue did a different dance for 30 minutes before Yukino went to Frosch and everyone saw she was holding Frosch to her chest as she dances with Frosch falling asleep in her arms before she kissed him on his forehead. Yukino gave Frosch to Rogue after the 30 minutes has passed and started to dance with Lector for an other 30 minutes before ending their turn before Jenny and Hibiki where next to dance as they dances the tango. After 40 minutes of dancing, the judges finished the scoring for the dancers.

"Annie and Natsu plus the others: 380

Yukino with Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector: 360

Jenny and Hibiki: 320

Kagura and Aria: 250

Fairy tail wins!" Kato said as everyone cheers for Fairy Tail. Everyone left the arena for the next event as everyone wants to know what's going to happen in the event.

"The next event is a one on one fight, kabo! Each win is 10 points, kabo! The first one is Elfman vs Orga, kabo!" Kato said before they came down, but Natsu was in the tunnel where Elf man saw him with his arms cross over his chest before he moved them to his side and walked to Elfman.

"Natsu?"

"Close you're eyes and trust me now this. You will be thanking me for this." Elfman closed his eyes before Natsu put his right hand onto Elfman's chest (The middle of the chest) and put two new beast souls into him for him to transform into them. The lightning beast and the thunder beast were twins and Elfman can use them cause Natsu made sure that Elfman can use them like he had them all his life.

"O.K, you can open you're eyes now." Natsu said after he removed his hand off of Elfman's chest and Elfman opened his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Two new souls: the lightning beast and the thunder beast. Twins and you can use them against that guy as long as you are careful out there." Elfman nods his head before he went out there.

"Sorry for being late. A team mate was giving me a advise to be careful in this match." Elfman lied to Kato and Orga as they were wondering what kept him.

"O.K, let the match BEGIN!" Kato shouted before Elfman went to punched Orga in the face, but he dodge it and did a punch of his own. Elfman felt like his body is moving on it's own almost like someone is controlling his body to help him in this fight.

'Natsu?' Elfman thought as his eyes moved to Natsu and saw his eyes were glowing meaning Natsu is helping him.

'Well, Natsu. If you want control...You got it!' Elfman said in his mind for Natsu to hear it only before he felt Natsu take full control of his body and start to fight Orga for him. Elfman's body moves to dodge the punches and kicks from Orga until Elfman saw his hand grab it and saw his other hand go in to a fist before punching Orga in the stomach twice before he knelled Orga in the stomach twice and than he let go for a kick to Orga's stomach to which Natsu made sure that Elfman's body strength went up to 100% to make sure that Orga's body was sent into the wall. Elfman was happy that he let Natsu have control over his body as he couldn't have done that. Orga got up and held his stomach before he charged up for his attack to hurt Elfman. Elfman needs to use one of his new beast souls to handle that attack that is being sent to him as Orga is getting ready to launch it at him.

'Natsu, lightning attack is heading me way any time soon here. May I have control over my body back, please?' Elfman felt Natsu's power vanish and he was in control of his body again and he waited until Orga used his "Roar of the Lightning God" on him before he went into his new beast form.

"ELFMAN!" Mirajane and Evergreen shouted before they saw lightning was sparking in the arena and everyone saw a beast that has yellow amour like skin, with white hair, pants, and has lightning sparking around him. Elfman had eat the attack since Natsu told him in his mind it can eat lightning while the thunder beast can eat thunder and told him to do a roar, but to say "Roar of the Lightning Beast" when in this form which Elfman went and used on Orga.

"Roar of the Lightning Beast!" Elfman said as lightning came out of his mouth and hit Orga as Orga couldn't eat it as it's uneatable lightning. Elfman won the first match since Orga couldn't eat the lightning and Elfman went back to normal while panting since it took a lot of magic to go into the new beast soul and do that attack on Orga. Mirajane and Evergreen were int he arena hugging Elfman while the man were pouting and shouting:

"No fair!"

"Why does that overgrown man get two hotties on him?!"

"Where's the hot woman in this world?! Fairy Tail has them all!"

"I wanted to get a hug of Mirajane, too!"

"Evergreen, please be mine!"

"Mirajane, please come and live with me as my wife!"

"Whoa, never thought Mirajane and Evergreen would get the man round up like that." Lahar said before...Elfman got angry and rage on his face?

"SHUT THE FAIRY TAIL UP! YOU'RE NOT MANLY ENOUGH FOR THEM AND MIRA-NEE-CHAN HAS ALREADY A MANLY MAN IN HER LIFE AND THAT MAN IS FREED! EVERGREEN IS MY WOMANLY WOMAN AND SHE DOESN'T NEED TO CHANGE TO BE WITH ME! IF I, NATSU OR THE GUILD MASTER CATCH ANY ONE YOU UNMANLY MAN LOOK AT THESE TWO OR ANY OTHER WOMAN IN OUR GUILD, I'LL PERSONALLY MURDERIZE YOU ON THE SPOT WITH NATSU AND THE GUILD MASTER!" Elfman shouted as the man in the place got scared cause they screamed liked little girls at Elfman's glares as it was pointed at every man in the place, but Fairy Tail. Natsu and the guild master was happy that Elfman said that as they would murder them for looking at their female members. Natsu knows that Elfman can handle the new beast souls that Natsu had made as he knows Elfman would do anything for his family and guild.

"Next up, Lucy and Flare!" Mato said as Lucy went down to the arena where Flare is coming out of the tunnel. Flare has red long hair that is braided until it's in the back as it's wrapped from the front to the back. Flare has red eyes and wears a dress that shows some of the chest in the middle and Flare wears red high-heels. Flare's magic is Hair Magic as she can use her hair to attack people or defend herself with it. Natsu doesn't like the way she smiles as it's creepy and his children don't like it as well. Natsu was glad he put put some runes around the arena grounds so no one cheats from inside or outside the arena as the match starts.

'Glad I gave Lucy some new keys for her to use as they are strong, powerful spirits she got.' Natsu thought as Flare did the first move, but Lucy dodge and ducked the attacks her way.

"Training with Natsu taught Lucy how to duck and dodge things to help her fight." Lahar said as everyone was shocked by this as Flare got really angry at that.

"You b****!" Flare said before she put half of her magic in one attack to hurt Lucy as Lucy could get up as she has open cuts on her arms, legs, back, chest (Middle only), hands and a little bit on the face cause Flare made sure her hair changed into anything she wanted to hurt Lucy with it. Flare was about to do the same thing again until Natsu used his magic to open the bull's key as Flare's hair got cut by the bull's ax.

"No one hurts Lucy-san and gets away with it!"

"Taurus." Taurus is a bull with a ax and he has a nose ring in the middle of his nose, has pants on with a belt on it and has a strip on his back for his ax to go on.

"No one hurts Lucy-san! No one!" Taurus did multiplying attacks at Flare as she keeps dodging them until she got cutted by the ax on her cheeks as she sent him back to the spirit world with an attack. Natsu opened all of Lucy's golden keys, but Taurus as he needs to rest.

"Lucy-san! How dare that...that witch hurt Lucy-san!" A man with a scorpion tail said angry tone to his voice.

"That woman is going to get a hair cut. Kibi." A man said as he has crab's legs on him on his sides.

"I'm going to wash her away!" A mermaid said as she was very angry at Flare.

"Lucy-sama, I'll hurt that woman for what she did to you." A goat like man said as he was ready to do damage to the woman who hurt Lucy.

"Everyone." Lucy said as her spirits attack Flare for hurting Lucy while Plue, her pet spirit stays with Lucy to keep her company until the match is over.

"Whoooaaa! Look out, folks! Lucy's spirits are going all out on Flare here!"

"I wonder how Lucy opened her keys while she can't move."

'Natsu must of done it to help Lucy out since he wants her to win in the tournament.' Lahar thought as he watches Lucy's spirits fight Flare. Flare couldn't keep up with the spirits as they attack at the same or different times as they keep on attacking and attacking until Flare attacks Lucy head on which cause a spirit to show up, stopping the tack that was made for Lucy, making everyone freeze in their sits from the rage and angry on the spirit's face.

"You **dare** to tack Lucy-hime **while** she is **down and wounded**?" A male voice said as Flare backs up from the man in front of her until she fall down and landed on her bum scared of the man in front of her.

"The rest of you go back. I got this." The man ordered as they went back, not wanted to anger the spirit any more, and he picked up Lucy before he created a bed for her to lay on with Plue near her.

"Lucy-hime, my name is Jack-o. I am a element angel spirit and I'm you're spirit from this day on. I'm able whenever you are need of me. Now if you excuse me, Lucy-hime. I have a date with a dead woman to go to." Jack-o is a man that likes 25 years old. He has a butlers clothing on along with his hair in a low neat ponytail. He has green eyes and his hair color is pumpkin orange. Jack-o has one thing that freaked everyone out and since Natsu made them for Lucy only, everyone has the to freak out. Jack-o has black angel wings that came out of his back and he has aura flames on his hands before he fired them at Flare who got hurt from them. Jack-o wounded Flare until she was the same as Lucy, but Jack-o doesn't kill until his masters tells him to do it. Jack-o backed chopped Flare in the back of the neck to knock her out. Jack-o had picked up Lucy with Plue on her belly as he carries her bride-style to the others after Mato said Lucy is the winner of the match.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted until they felt over-protective aura coming from behind them and saw it was Natsu who had the aura around him.

"Let's get her to Wendy to heal her up." Natsu said as aura went back to normal before Jack-o brought Lucy to Wendy to heal her wounds. Wendy has been healing Lucy for 20 minutes and she almost got the last wound healed if she didn't run out of magic, but she felt her magic come back up like someone restored it back up and saw her dad have a circle in his eyes.

'Thanks, dad.' Wendy thought to Natsu as he nods his head at her as she finished healing Lucy. Everyone was happy that Lucy is going to be alright, but they were angry with Raven Tail as they almost killed Lucy if Jack-o didn't stop the attack.

"Next up, Romeo vs Rufus, kabo!" Kato said as both said wizards came down to the arena and Romeo was scared since he never fought against anyone before.

"You can do it, Romeo!"

"Show them who boss, onii-chan!"

"You'll be fine, son!"

"We're all here for you!" Romeo could hear the cheers from Fairy Tail and he got ready to fight his opponent.

"Get ready to lose, old man." Everyone started to laugh at Rufus as they heard a seven to eight year old call Rufus an old man.

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too, old man." (Insert Smirk)

"THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE S***!" Rufus lose it and went to punch Romeo in the face when he felt a rage coming from Fairy Tail, but he still went to punch Romeo. Romeo dodged the punch at the ever last minute as he moved to the left to put some space in between them.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon Demon!" Romeo said as the attack hit Rufus right in the face making everyone laugh even more at him, but Romeo wasn't done yet.

"Roar of the Flame God Devil!" Romeo said as Rufus tries to dodge, but got his jacket on fire.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Rufus said as he took off his jacket to try and put out the fire from his jacket. Everyone was still laughing, but they laughed even more when they saw Rufus try to put the fire out on his jacket after they heard him screaming like a girl.

"You f***ing brat!" Rufus used Orga's lightning on Romeo who swallowed the attack, gaining a duel element with his element and Romeo used fire magic on Rufus's hat making the same man scream like a little 5 year old girl making everyone fall out of their sits in laughter as Romeo is doing this to a man while making him the laughing sock of the tournament. Rufus was close to killing Romeo and would of, if Natsu didn't get in the way and stop the attack with just one hand as everyone was shocked by this.

"You try to kill my son, I will kill you on the spot in front of everyone." Natsu said in a deadliest, torturies, dangerest tone of voice making Rufus nod his head, but Natsu punched him in the face and everyone saw the attack stop from going into Romeo's back. Rufus don't knock out, but he did see a murderess Natsu in front of him with his son in his arms as Romeo is looking away from him.

"You tried to kill a child of a council member and you will be hurt badly for that." Natsu said before Rufus lose the match cause of Natsu's punches and kicking with Romeo still in his arms before Romeo was declared the winner of the match.

"Never get Natsu-san angry." Lucy said as everyone looked at her.

"Natsu was close to killing a guild that was out for Zerfer and don't call him evil. He's Natsu's older brother and don't ask me how a mage manage to send their mother, whom I don't know, back 429 years into the past." The guild master of Fairy Tail said as everyone froze until Natsu was up in the balcony with his son on the floor then all dragon realm brakes lose.

"WHAT?!"

"SIBLINGS?!"

"NATSU MUST BE A DEMON!"

"SHUT UP CAUSE NATSU-SAN IS NOT A DEMON OR ELSE HE WOULD TRANSFORM INTO ONE!" Sting shouted out as everyone calmed down thanks to the runes knights as they think they were there to put Natsu in jail, but boy were they wrong cause the rune knights were out to protect Natsu, not put him in jail.

"PUT HIM IN JAIL! PUT NATSU DRAGNEEL IN JAIL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU COMPLETE MORONS!" Natsu shouted, after Lucy called her spirits to cover his children's ears from hearing their father swear, as everyone shut up as they never heard someone shout like that.

"Do you want me to hurt you on the spot?" Natsu said in a dangerest tone of voice anyone had heard of. Everyone stayed quieted to keep Natsu happy as the other matches went by fast after that.

"Next up we got the poem off, kabo. One members from one guild may enter this event, kabo. First up is Wendy from Fairy Tail, kabo!" Kato said as Wendy came out and with a piece of paper that has her poem on it.

"There are Angels God puts on this Earth, who care for us and guide us. You can feel their love and gentleness as they walk through life beside us. They do great things for us every day they whisper in our ears, they even hold us in their hearts when we are filled with all our fears. They are always there to give a hug and try to make us smile. They treat us with respect and love, they treat us like their child. God blessed me with an Angel, I'm proud to call my own. She's been with me throughout my life, been with me as I've grown. She's guided me the best she can, she's taught me like no other, and I'm thankful I'm the lucky one who get's to call her...Mother." Wendy said as everyone knew it was for Annie as she is Wendy's mother.

"OOOOHHH MY! That was beautiful, Wendy! OOOHHH, Annie must be proud to have shush a sweet sky maiden angel like Wendy! I hope Wendy wins this event cause every mom in the world is crying their eyes out just from hearing that poem from the sweet sky maiden angel, Wendy!"

"I love the poem. It must of came from the heart as no one could come up with a poem like that. Wendy really is a sweet sky maiden angel. I bet ya her mother is proud of her as well."

"Indeed the poem did come from the heart as Wendy has a shush big heart for anyone to love her." Lahar said as he tries to hold back his tears from coming down his face. Everyone loved Wendy's poem that no one can do a better job than her. After Jenny, Yukino and Kagura, the judges had the score and the winner.

"The scores are:

Wendy, 500 points

Jenny, 100 points

Yukino, 470 points

Kagura, 350 points

The winner is Wendy from Fairy Tail, kabo!" Mato said as Levy picked Wendy up and put her on her shoulders. Wendy was proud to have gave her mother another gift as Annie is crying her eyes out while she keeps thinking of her little sky maiden angel. Levy and Wendy was back with everyone as they were shocked by the poem Wendy choose for Annie.

"The next event is the cook off, kabo! Each chief may cook four dishes only in 1 hour and 30 minutes, kabo!" Kato said as Natsu went down to cook his 4 famous dishes that he never made anyone before as he knows it will win him the event.

"From Fairy Tail we got Natsu, kabo!" Everyone, even Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosch, cheered for Natsu as he waves at them before do did a gentleman's bow to them as well.

"From Saber Tooth we got Rogue, kabo! From Mermaid Heel we got Kagura, kabo! From Blue Pegasus we got Jenny, kabo!" Kato said as they came down to be in the arena. Natsu had all of his meats, vegetables and knives plus his pots and pans. Natsu had started to make his four dishes after the event had started as he was cooking slow, through moving fast to get everything ready and set.

"Whoa, Natsu is moving really fast! He's cooking slow for the best flavor in his dishes!"

"Natsu must of been cooking from some time now."

"Natsu wasn't cooked in seven years, yet he never used a shove until he had someone teach him how to use it." Lahar said as everyone was shocked by this. Natsu had finished his four dishes after one hour and a quarter before everyone else was done cooking.

"Times up!" Mato said as the judges tried Rogue's first then Jenny's before they tried Kagura's and at last, they tired Natsu's as they were shocked by the flavor, the texture, the placing of the food on the plates and the drinks along with the food. The judges loved Natsu's food as they just had a dreamily look in their eyes and everyone was wondering what is going on as they didn't say anything.

"The scores are:

Natsu, 1000

Rogue, 500

Jenny, 300

Kagura, 450

The winner is Natsu from Fairy Tail, kabo!" Kato shouted as everyone was shocked on the score of Natsu, but then they cheered from his win. Everyone knows Natsu will do the next event all by himself as he stayed in the arena for the next event.

"The next event is to fight 4,000,000,000 monsters, kabo! Natsu will be doing this event himself before he does the next event with others, kabo! This event is 50 points, kabo! Let the event begin, kabo!" Kato said as Natsu went into the building for the event to start, but he didn't have to wait for long as monsters attack him from left to right with some above him.

'Tch! This is all the monsters got? Not challenge enough.' Natsu thought before he just kicked and punched the monsters until they all got defeated by one punch or kick as Natsu is using his strength and not his magic. Everyone was shocked by the numbers of monsters dropping at a fast rank by just punches and kicks from Natsu who isn't tried at all from fighting the monsters all by himself. Natsu won against every monster, but one as that monster is an triple S-X Ranked monster there is. Natsu found out that he is a double X Ranked mage cause after he did a SSS Ranked test to go up a bit more, he went into the double X Ranked just from doing the test. Natsu found against the monster without using his magic shocked everyone out by this as he was saving his magic for the MPF event.

"The next event is MPF, kabo! In this event, you hit the MPF to know you're points, kabo!" First one up is Hibiki who scored of 550 (My story, my way) making the girls scream his name while Cobra is getting an headache from the shouting. Orga got 500 points while Jura got 3,450 points making Cobra shocked, even Gray was shocked by the points. Natsu was last as to make sure that everyone gets a show of his powers when he hits the MPF.

"One request." Everyone waited for him to continue.

"I don't want mine to be aired live. Top Secret and the councils know it."

"I agree on it not being aired." Lahar said as everyone looks at him.

"I work for the councils and I know about Natsu having more than one magic, but don't know what can of magic." Lahar explained to everyone as the cameras went off and Natsu got ready for his attack.

Natsu shoots four different flames from his left hand along with some ice over it and shot it at the MPF which showed 78 trillion points making everyone shocked and realized Natsu really, really more powerful than anyone. Maybe even Zerfer himself as Natsu earned Fairy Tail 100 points in the event.

"N-N-N-No way! Natsu has that much magic inside him?!"

"I, my-self, is shocked by this as well as everyone here."

"Not me. Natsu knows how to hide his from everyone as he was someone looking from him." Lahar said before the cameras went back on.

"Thanks for turning off the cameras." Natsu said as he bows to Lahar as the next event has started 4 minutes after the MPF event had ended. Mato shouted out that the first match is Wendy and Laxus vs Eve and Ren as they came down to the arena for the match to start.

"Laxus-san, what's the plan?"

"We do whatever we want as long as we don't use the new magic...yet, but no dragon magic unless we use it to boost our magic."

"Hai, Laxus-san." The match started 2 minutes later and Laxus went and protected Wendy from an attack that was from snowy man (Eve) that could of made Wendy go into the wall.

"Laxus-san!" Wendy was worried about Laxus as his arm was covered in frost from his hand up to his shoulder and he starts to to get cold (3) as he was slivering from the frost on his arm. Wendy got angry as she stands in front of Laxus and Eve with Ren got scared of Wendy cause some of her hair is floating and she was a angry look on her face.

"Roar of the Poison Sky Dragon!" Wendy shouted so loud that Cobra had to cover his ears to not lose his hearing from the shout of Wendy. Eve and Ren got poisoned by Wendy's roar that they can't move an inched cause of it. Wendy healed Laxus from his frost and he lightninged Eve and Ren before they passed out.

"Winners are Laxus and Wendy, kabo!" Kato said as everyone cheered for them before they left to let the next match go. (10 points)

"Next up, we got Gray and Juvia vs Yukino and Orga, kabo!" Like before, they came down to the arena for the fight to begin. Juvia covered them in water before Gray freezes them and they are shaking from the cold.

"COOOOOOLD!"

"WHAT ARE YA TRYING TO DO?! FREEZE US TO DEATH (4)?!" Gray and Juvia looked at each other before nodding.

"Union Raid!" Gray and Juvia shouted at as Yukino and Orga had lost the match for they were freezing and they were cold to the touch as Sting and Rogue went to pick them up and felt them cold. (10 points) Sting and Rogue rust them up to try and warm them up as Natsu had two blankets that were warmed up from his four fires to keep the two blankets warm for 40 days to keep them warm and wrap it around Yukino and Orga to keep them warm for them to not freeze to death.

"Next up, we got Lyon and Cobra vs Sherry and Coby, kabo!" Just like before, they came to the arena.

"Begin, kabo!" Lyon and Cobra did a union raid at the beginning of the match.

"Ice-Make: Poison Snow Tiger!"

"Roar of the Ice Poison Dragon!" The attacks hit and they were panting since it took a lot of magic to do that and Sherry plus Coby were knocked out on the spot. (15 points)

"SHERRY!" Ren shouted as he ran to his girlfriend as he carried her to a healer to remove the poison from her body.

"WHOA! Ren and Sherry are dating?! Since when?!" Lyon asked as he was shocked by this.

"Since seven years ago." Cobra said as if it was normal before he and Lyon went back to their guild. After seven matches (None of them is Fairy tail's), Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue had came up as they are happy for this battle.

"I won't hold up if I were you, Natsu-san and Gajeel-san!" Sting shouted as Rogue was looking at Gajeel.

"Gajeel."

"OOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII, JUDGES!"

"Huh?"

"SHOW ONLY STING, GAJEEL AND ROGUE'S MAGIC, BUT DON'T SHOW MINE AND BLOCK WHAT MY MAGIC'S NAME IS!"

"WHY?!"

"GOT IT!" Lahar said as everyone looks at him.

"It's top secret, I told ya that. And if anyone tells someone what Natsu's magic is, they'll under arrest for Natsu is part of the council as a member and one of the ten saints!" Lahar said as everyone looks at him look he had a second head or something.

"It's true plus I'm more stronger than any of them. Both the councils and the ten saints combined." Everyone gasped and just stared at Natsu like he was crazy.

"Not crazy. Now, let's begin the match!" Natsu said as the cameras are on Gajeel, Sting and Rogue, but Natsu isn't being showed.

"Hey, Gajeel! Move out of the way! Roar of the Fire Demon Dragon God Devil!" Natsu said as his attack went pass Gajeel after Gajeel move five mm out of the way as the roar was big, big enough to destroy a whole town as Sting and Rogue got hit by it as there is some burn marks and some cloth with some burnt off making the girl scream Sting and Rogues's names and thanking Natsu for it.

"Damnna it, Natsu-san!" Sting shouted at Natsu as he smirks at them making them angry at him until they heard what he said.

"WHAT?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I was taught by Igneel the fire dragon then was taught by a fire demon then was taught by the flame god. I learned from a book on Devil slayer magic since there was none...Until Now! Open the gate of the shadow devil and white devil, Shiro and Niro!" Natsu said as two devils, one was white with blue eyes and has horns on the top of his head while the other one was black with red eyes and has horn on the top of his head too, had showed up from the keys.

"You called, Natsu-sama?" Shiro and Niro said as they bow to Natsu while he called Leo to watch the fun.

"Yes, how would you like to take these two on for 2 hours all by yourself?" Natsu asked as the two devils smirk at Sting and Rogue.

"With honor, Natsu-sama!" Shiro and Niro said as they charged at Sting and Rogue while Natsu made a couch for him and Gajeel to sit back and show the show as Natsu put runes around the to make sure no attacks come at them. Natsu called Leo out before Shiro and Niro attack Sting and Rogue and once a attack went to hit Sting and Rogue, Sting screamed like a little girl while Rogue screamed for his father.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! DAMN IT, NATSU!" Leo had started to laugh at Sting and Rogue.

"You're trying to kill them, aren't ya?" Lahar and Gajeel asked at the same time

"Nope, I promised to let them fight them for 2 hours and I'm keeping my promised to them."

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Leo was laughing so hard he fall on the floor laughing while holding his stomach and kicking his legs in the air as Natsu keeps Leo out longer for him to see the rest of the fight.

Sting and Rogue had a hard time fighting with Shiro and Niro as they were too fast.

"Oh boy, folks! Sting and Rogue can't stream to keep up with them!"

"Glad we're not showing the battle or else everyone back home will freak out."

"I never thought Natsu would start using his other magic like he is right now. As sure as the 1 hours is up, we real show you the fight. Until then, you're have to get use to the play-by-play." One hour was up before Shiro and Niro went up to the devil world to let Natsu fight as they had fun 'playing' with Sting and Rogue.

"Thank for letting me see the rest."

"I'll call you when I need you to fight. Force close gate of the lion, Leo!" Natsu said as he closes Loke's gate.

"Damnna it, Natsu-san! Can't you fight you're own battles?!"

"Gajeel."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I promised to let them fight, so I kept that promise." Natsu said as he used another magic to use.

"Time for some fun. Creative Magic: Light Roc and Shadow Roc!" The two rocs showed up and Natsu went onto one of them while Gajeel went on the other one. They got into the air where Sting and Rogue were having a hard time hitting them.

"Fight like a dragon, you scared dragons!" Sting shouted out as Natsu laughs at Sting.

"Gajeel." Gajeel just smirks at Rogue as he shoots a roar at him.

"Open the gate of the shadow dragon and the light dragon, Skyadrum and Weisslogia!" Natsu said as he summoned Sting and Rogue's parents.

"Dad?"

"Papa?" The two dragons looked at their child, but they attacked them for 20 minutes before they nodded to Natsu and he closed their gates on them.

"How did..."

"Papa...I thought I'd..."

"I've saved them. Hey Lahar. This one thing about me you didn't know."

"What was that?" Lahar asked Natsu.

"I'm blind."

10

No one said a thing.

9

Still nothing.

8

"Lahar?"

7

"Hello!"

6

"Can someone slap him in the face for me, please?

5

"If someone doesn't, I will shot a fire ball at him."

4

"Not joking."

3

"Fine."

2

"Sorry, Lahar."

1

"Really am sorry." Shoots a fire ball at Lahar's face and he plus everyone snapped out of it.

0

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"HE'S BLIND?!"

"HE CAN FIGHT WHILE BEING BLIND?!"

"HOW?!"

"Contents and I made them to work for me only." Natsu said as Sting and Rogue were shocked by this.

"DAMNNA IT! WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES HANDED TO US BY A BLIND MAGE!"

"... ... ..." Rogue was wide-eyed as he couldn't believe it.

"I did the same thing when Natsu was looking after me, Ryos."

"It's Rogue."

"Yeah right, Ryos. Roar of the Shadow Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Lightning flames Demon Dragon God Devil!" Rogue grabbed Sting and went into the shadows to keep them safe until they can come out.

"Not bad. Gajeel."

"Right. READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Gajeel said before he jumped into the shadows and brought out Sting and Rogue before he spines them up into the sky for Natsu to punch them to the ground which did happen as they left a crater in the ground in a form of a human bodies.

"Damn them!" Stign said as he gets out of the ground with a bit of blood coming from his wounds.

"Gajeel." Rogue said as he got out, but felt pain in his back, legs and arms.

"Nice to know you guys are still alive. Thanks to Aries, her wool is soft as every. But I did need to let you guys feel the ground before I summoned her to keep you guys from dying in the match." Natsu said as he holds Aries's key in his hand as they look at him.

"How many magic do you know?" Gajeel asked as Natsu never told him or anyone how many magic he knows.

"I know too many. I'll name them later. We got a match to finish." Natsu said as he jumps from the light roc and it and the shadow roc left.

"Why let them go?"

"Their living animals. It's only right to let them go. Can't force them to stay now, can I?"

"You're right about them."

"Glad for that. Let's get the fight over with. Gajeel."

"Got it." Natsu had two circles out, one in front of him and the other in front of Gajeel, had they got their roar ready.

"Roar of the Iron/Fire Demon Dragon God Devil!" The combined strength of the attack was doubled thanks to the circle in front of Natsu and Gajeel, but Natsu added a third one that is big enough to go in front of the two circles together. Sting and Rogue had lost the match and Natsu along with Gajeel picked them up and brought them to Wendy to heal them. Everyone was shocked by this, but Lahar had something to say about it.

"He didn't even use all of them."

"HUH?!"

"He has more than that."

"*Faint*"

"Guess the next event will be all tomorrow."

"Looks like it."

"See you all tomorrow." Lahar said before the cameras went off and they left the booth. Wendy had healed Sting and Rogue as they look like they never got hurt, but pink skin-like scares are left on the bodies for reminder about their battle with Natsu and Gajeel.

"Sorry that we went a little rough on you guys."

"You kidding? That was the best match I ever was in!" Sting said as happiness in his voice that Natsu was shocked by this as he had a shocked look on his face.

"How did you get blind?"

"Saving a friend from a rock slide back when I was traveling with my friends before they got killed by a dark guild which I killed...From rage and angry." Natsu said while looking away as everyone heard it in his voice. Annie calmed him down by rubbing his back and moving her fingers thru Natsu's hair.

"I never thought that could happen to a man like Natsu."

"Yeah." Everyone was quiet for 30 minutes until 40 exceeds showed up and Natsu knows them through they are not his friends.

"What's wrong?"

"The *Huff* queen was kidnap." The exceeds said at the same time.

"Got it. I'll go alone since I don't want anyone hurt. Don't follow me." Natsu said before he left the room with everyone inside it still.

"Nats-kins."

"Onii-chan."

"Dad."

"Let's do as he says." Everyone looks to the guild master.

"If he wants to do it by himself, then let him be." No one said a word and as 6 hours went by, Natsu didn't return.

"Lucy-san. Do you think Natsu-san is O.K out there? He didn't come back yet." Sting said as he rests his head on her lap.

"Don't worry about onii-chan. I know he can handle anything thrown his way." Lucy moves her fingers thru Stings hair to calm him down. Sting fall asleep on Lucy's lap as she keeps moving her fingers to keep Sting calm with Lector on her lap as well.

"Gajeel."

"Look, Ryos. I know you don't like that name, but it's what I know you as. I know it's going to take some time for me to get use to calling you Rogue, but I want to keep calling you Ryos since I care about you." Rogue just froze for 2 minutes until he jumped and hugged Gajeel with tears coming out of his eyes. Gajeel holds Rogue close to him to let him know he's there for him. Natsu came back at 2 in the morning and he was badly wounded from head to toe and was covered in blood.

"AAAAHHHH, Natsu!" Levy shouted as everyone came down the stairs and saw Natsu holding his right side and they saw he was wobble as he walks. Juvia cover Natsu in water to remove the blood on him and they saw a lot of scares on his body.

"Nats-kins!"

"Move out of my way, humans!" Porlusica said as Wendy helps heal Natsu as he makes sure Wendy's magic is restored to keep healing. Natsu was much better, just has more pink skin where the scares were as everyone wants to know what happen. Sting and Rogue were there for a sleep over since Jiemma allowed it to happen since he knows Natsu personally.

"What happened?"

"I saved the queen of the exceeds, but I got attack by the dark guild called Dark Angels and Gods. GRRRRR!" Natsu got angry as he saw his step father, Ryan Devmon and Natsu was close to ended him if Ryan didn't use his magic. Sting never saw Natsu like this before, but Gajeel and Laxus did as he wounded them badly from a reason they did to him and his family.

"Nats-kins. Di...Did you see..."

"Yeah, he was there. GRRRRRR!"

"Who?"

"Kids, sorry for using these word in front of you but I have to let it out."

"Natsu?"

"My fucking abusing asshole bastard son of a bitch step father Ryan Devmon was there as he is the fucking guild master to the dark guild: Dark Angels and Gods. GRRRRRR! I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!" Natsu said as everyone never heard him swear before. Sting was confused by this, but didn't asked it as he didn't want to get Natsu angry even more through he didn't remember that Natsu can hear his thoughts.

"Sting, Ryan Devmon is my step father." Sting freaks out cause that guild was one of the dangerest dark guild there is and Natsu's step father is the guild master.

"Natsu, what's you're real name?"

"Natkou Dragmon."

"AHHHH! I KNEW YOU'RE MOTHER! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE MURDERED?!"

"SAY WHAT?! SHE **WAS** MURDERED?! GRRRRRR, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Calm down, Natsu-san!" Sting said while holding/hugging Natsu to calm him down.

"Sting is right. You have to remain calm or else you'e lose yourself."

"Nats-kins."

"Dad."

"Onii-chan."

"We need the councils to attack them."

"No. I'm a council member, a XX Ranked Mage, one of the Ten Saints and a council slayer."

"How..."

"Ask Lahar. He has permission to tell you all." Natsu said as Lahar told them what he knows. Everyone was shocked by this as they looked at Natsu.

"How can that happen to a boy like him?"

"Don't know, but he did handle the rock hitting the back of his head." Lahar said as Natsu had told him everything from the beginning. It's 5 in the morning as Natsu had finished explaining everything to them.

"Natsu-san, I don't know what to say."

"Don't then. I got some weaknesses and I can't fucking let that asshole use them against me."

"What are they?"

"Someone is spying on us."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Please, please don't kill me!"

"Answer the question!"

"I'm a spy from the Dark Angels and Gods. I was told to spy on Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail."

"You're going to jail and telling the rune knights everything you know about that guild."

"Yes, sir." Lahar toke the mage to the rune knights to take him to jail.

"How..."

"Smell."

"Forgot about that."

"We better get going to the arena since there's one more event to do." They all left for the event as the teams where inside the arena for the event. Mato saw Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo and Annie for Fairy Tail while Saber Tooth got Orga, Rufus, Sting, Rogue and Jiemma's daughter for their teams. The other guilds got their team ready as they are waiting for the event to start.

"The points so far for each guild is as follows.

Fairy Tail: 3,345

Saber Tooth: 2,200

Blue Pegasus: 1,500

Mermaid Heel: 1,920 (The other guilds got only: 200, 500 and 600)

Every team was sent to the streets for the last event of the tournament and the judges agreed that Natsu magic will not be shown in the event as the cameras will not be pointed at him.

"Let the event begin, kabo!"

"Let's go!"

"Aye sir'!" They left to find their enemies to attack them by themselves as they are powerful without each other.

'Wendy, use any slayer magic or wind magic on you're enemy. Romeo, use you're four way roar and other magic. Lucy, call you're new spirits and make a contract with them to make it easier to use them. Annie, use any kind of magic you want on them. I'm going for the big guns, Jura and Orga.' Natsu thought to his family as they found their enemies.

"Got ya!" Jura and Orga said at the same time as they were face to face with Natsu.

"No, I got you. Roar of the Lightning Thunder Flame Demon Dragon Devil God!" Natsu let out a huge roar as both Jura and Orga got hit by it and knocked the out.

"Natsu got Fairy Tail two points!"

Fairy Tail: 3,347

"Oh, Sherry took out a whole team by herself! Adding 9 points!"

Sherry's guild: 609

"I saw Sting taking out the whole team by himself!"

Saber Tooth: 2,189

"Ow! Kagura took out a whole team by herself!"

Mermaid Heel: 1,938

"Wendy and Romeo took out Sherry and the rest of her team!"

Fairy Tail: 3,361

"Kagura and her team was taking out by Rogue!"

Saber Tooth: 2,207

"It just Fairies vs Tigers!"

"I see Wendy vs Rufus, Romeo vs, Jiemma's daughter, Sting vs Lucy and Natsu with Annie vs Rogue. Wonder who the winner will be?"

"Roar of the Poison Sky Demon Dragon Devil God!"

"Jack-co, attack!"

"Roar of the Lightning Flames Demon Dragon Devil God!"

"Roar of the Lightning Flames Demon Dragon Devil God!"

"Roar of the Shadow Heaven Demon Dragon Devil God!"

* * *

><p>"WHOOOOAAAAAA! Powerfully attacks aimed at Saber Tooth!" OoO Judge #1<p>

"Never saw that coming!" 0.0 Judge #2

"*Sighs* Wish they didn't use them. They will destroy things and may hit others." -_-" Lahar

"Huh?" Judge #1 and #2

"Just Look." -_-"

"*Looks at the matches and freaked out* WTFBHDR?! (What the fucking bloody hell dragon realm?!) O.O

* * *

><p>Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Natsu and Annie had won against Saber Tooth.<p>

Fairy Tail: 3,379

"Fairy Tail had won the tournament! What Power! What Strength! What Speed! Fairy Tail is one to fear from what we saw here, folks!"

"I agree. Natsu training much of been helpful to them."

"I say. No one could come up with a training program like that unless they don't want to lose." Lahar said as everyone looks at him.

"It's the truth. Natsu came up the training for the rune knights and they got stronger cause of it."

"Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Yukino, Orga and Rufus, I think it's time you leave the guild and join Fairy Tail."

"But sir..."

"No buts! You must learn from Natsu as he is strong and will teach you everything he knows, Natsu and I agreed on this before the event and he'll look after you. Now, go pack you're stuff and leave the guild. You're guild marks are gone and will stay that way." Jiemma said as they left the guild and traveled to Fairy Tail's guild to join as they got 'kick out' of their guild. They got there, it was mid-day and they were tired from their long walk to the neighborhood of their town. Natsu was at the door waiting for them as he had his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking at them. Fairy Tail got back their guild as Natsu made it even more bigger on the inside only so there is more room to move around in then before. He even made the guild masters office even more bigger as he may need four to six teams to do a mission for him.

"Glad you can make it, my new students." They went to the guild master, who is in charge of newbies of Fairy Tail, and got their new guild marks on them where their old ones where. It was morning and you can found Natsu was busy with the paperwork as he is the seventh guild master of Fairy Tail and he asked Lahar in a letter to send everything for Fairy Tail as he wants it out of the way. Natsu is buried in paperwork as it went to the roof of the room as no one knew how much paperwork the guild masters didn't do and just left it.

"Why didn't someone do them? It had build up over the years that Fairy Tail was made and now I got to deal with them." Natsu sighs in his office as he was mid-way done with the paperwork in front of him. Natsu heard a knock at the door before telling them to "Enter." and Laxus was there with Gajeel and Cobra, not to forget Midnight as Natsu gave him a second chance along with Angel, Racer, Hoot-eye (His brother, Wally had joined the guild along with Sho), and Jellal as they have paperwork for Natsu to do. Natsu sighs as he nods his head at them as they left the paperwork in front of Natsu and then they left for him to finished the paperwork in front of him as he knows it's going to be a long day. Sting and Rogue hadn't seen Natsu today and saw Lucy as she was talking to Annie. Both walked to them and asked if they saw Natsu.

"Office, paperwork, long day, woke up at 4:30 in the morning to get it done." Annie said as she got Sting and Rogue confused before Lucy helped out.

"Natsu is the seventh guild master of Fairy Tail and he asked Lahar in a letter to send everything for Fairy Tail and onii-chan found out there was paperwork that hadn't been done since the day the guild was built. He'll be stack in that office for 2 whole weeks to get the paperwork done." Lucy said as she sighs and worries about her brother. Lucy saw that the councils had held onto the presents that her father had sent her as she had over 80 million of them with 7 whole years of letters from him. Lucy misses her father and Natsu brought her home for her to go to whenever she likes as she goes whenever she misses her parents.

"Is there any chance of Natsu-san coming out of the office?"

"_**DRAGON REALM DAMNNA IT, GRAMPS! WHY DIDN'T YOU SIGN SOME PAPERWORK THAT WOULD OF ALLOWED US TO GET MORE MISSIONS?! PLUS WHY DIDN'T THE FIFTH GUILD MASTER PAY THE RENT ON THE GUILD FOR SEVEN YEARS?!**_" Natsu shouted from the office in rage and angry as everyone flinched from that as they never heard Natsu shout that loud before.

"Guess not with a lot of paperwork to do and bills to pay." Lucy said as she holds on to her adopted son, Goten (Not from Dragon Ball) as she could leave him with his drug, drinking parents that would hurt him if he stayed any longer. Sting and Rogue helped out at the bar to make it easier for Mirajane and Lisanna (Lisa) out as they learn how to serve and how to make different food in the guild. Natsu was three/fourth done with the paperwork when Sting and Rogues walked into the office to bring him some food and drinks.

"Thanks. Grrr, why didn't the guild masters know about this, I have no clue." Natsu sighs as he took a bite of his sandwich as he was really hungry, but never got the chance to eat anything since he had loads of paperwork to do as he was almost done.

"Why do paperwork?"

"Guild master must do paperwork to keep the guild up to date ad I got a lot of paperwork to do. Soon as I'm done, I'm training you guys and you're exceeds without any breaks at all."

"Yes, sir."

"You may leave the office and get some missions done if you like."

"Right." Sting and Rogue left the office and Natsu went back to work while eating his lunch. Natsu had finished his lunch and his paperwork as he had 40 bills to pay and 40 papers to sign.

"Finally done." Natsu said as he moves his body to get rid of the tight muscles in his body to release as he can feel knots in them. Natsu left his office and he saw where his 4 new students are as Yukino can't use her magic anymore for some reason and he found out her body is rejecting her magic. Yukino asked Natsu to remove it and he transfers it into Lucy along with Yukino's keys. Natsu gave Lucy new keys for her to use as he is training her to handle more magic inside her.

"Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch and Lucy. It's time for training. I finished up on the paperwork and got some months to beat some training into you. Forest in 10 minutes. Lucy, bring them there." Natsu said as he left to go to the forest to make it bigger for training. Lucy showed up after 15 minutes as Sting and Rogue were fighting and Natsu knew that is why they were late by 5 minutes.

"Quiet it, Sting and Rogue!" Both stop and listened to Natsu as he will be teaching them new moves.

"First, we need to know how much magic you have. *Creates a MPF* Hit this with one of you're powerful attack and it will show me how much magic you got." Sting went first with his roar, but got only 2,000 while Rogue got 1,000.

"Hmm, need training in you're magic. First: Sit, cross you're leg and close you're eyes. Second: Put a barrier around you're magic." Natsu said as he saw them trying before they managed to get it on the fourth time.

"Third: Try and push the barrier into a small ball. Try to keep it like that for as long as you can and Forth: As soon as you feel you can't hold it any more, open you're eyes slowly to keep the barrier there to keep you're magic in check." Natsu said as they did that and didn't know Natsu put them into a illusion barrier to help them out even more as Natsu made sure that Rogue's magic level is the same as Stings before Natsu made time go fast by 4,000 years inside while outside it's like 4 to 8 weeks or more. Natsu did the same with Lucy and made sure her's as 8,000 years inside her own while Natsu made sure that Lector and Frosch know other magic then Area Magic. 80 weeks has passed and Natsu took them out of the illusion barrier as they felt they can't hold their magic in any more and they open their eyes slowly to keep the barrier there to hold back their magic to surprised their enemies. Sting and Rogue learned new moves and new magic as Natsu knows they can handle it. Natsu taught them demon, god and devil slayer magic to make it easier for them to be more powerful as they can handle having more than one magic inside them. Natsu taught them how to combined them together for a more powerful roar as they are a quarter way to Natsu's level while Lucy is half way there to Natsu's level. Lector and Frosch got the other exceeds helping them out with their wings to fly longer and keep them out longer, but didn't know they were in a illusion barrier as time was going fast inside by 10,000 years. Lector and Frosch fall on the ground as they were tired from their training as Sting and Rogue were as well.

"Come on, it this all you got? People will think you're weak and you don't want that. Get up and do it again." Natsu said as he loos down on them as they get up, but almost fall down.

"Better, I made a schedule for you to do when I'm busy with paperwork. Lucy will be joining you in it as she needs to increase her strength and power as well as hand to hand fighting." Natsu said as he gave Lucy the paper before he healed Sting and Rogue and he left them alone. Eight months has passed and Sting along with Rogue and Lucy went up against every S, SS, SSS, X, XX and S-XX Ranked mage there is in the guild to see how they were doing with their training. Lucy won against the whole guild by herself without her keys making Natsu happy that she became XXX Ranked while Sting and Rogue are only SSS Ranked. Sting and Rogue were training with Cobra (X Ranked), Midnight (SSS (Close to X Ranked) Ranked), Gajeel (XX Ranked) and Laxus (S XX Ranked) as they are helping them out with training.

"Natsu, are you sure about this? Sting and Rogue can't handle it anymore."

"They choose to learn under me and I'm doing that. I asked Cobra, Midnight, Gajeel and Laxus to help train those two as they need to know their weakness. I found another dark guild called Tartarus is trying to get rid of the magic in Earthland which I'm planning on stopping and making sure that does not happening at all." Natsu said as he got an angry look on his face. The formal guild master was shocked, but understands what Natsu means.

"I'll help. I'll do the paperwork while you do the attacking. You're in charge now."

"Thanks, gramps." Natsu called a meeting with every guild, every council member, every guild master and he even call all of the tenth saints plus he asked his friend, Acnologia to go human to make it easier to not scare them. Everyone was there at the arena that holds them all as it makes it easier to talk to them.

"Listen up as I'm going to say this only once!" Everyone stayed quiet to not make Natsu angry.

"There's a dark guild called Tartarus and they are planing to get rid of the magic in Earthland! We need to stop them before that happen! I ask all of you to help out and stop them before the magic is gone for good!" Natsu shouted out as everyone thinks about this as no magic means they can't use their magic at all.

"We'll help! We'll help stop them! They must be stop at all cost!" Jiemma shouted as Natsu nods to him before everyone else shouted out to help stop Tatatrus in their tracks. Natsu was happy that everyone is going to help out to stop Tartarus in their track as Zerfer know where it is, they can attack them and stop them in five days. They did Natsu's training and they got stronger, but not as powerful as Natsu which made them upset about it, but they know they will surpass him. The five days has passed and they are at Taratrus to stop them as Natsu gave out the orders on how to attack them.

"Let's go!" Everyone attack the guild of Taratrus and they got wounded, but they kept fighting them. In the mid-day, they got three/fourth of the guild taking out as Lahar got hand-cuffs to arrest them and the hand-cuffs can stop their magic. Natsu created a spell to remove their magic without killing them, so they can't do evil at all if they break out of jail. They got rid of Taratrus and they saved Earthland's magic from disappearing as they have the guild master to defeat. The guild master, E.N.D (Natsu is not the demon as some people found out that Natsu is the demon in the manga) showed up and Natsu went up against it with Zerfer as they kept attacking it until Natsu felt a connection to the demon.

"Onii-chan..."

"Yeah, I created him and I didn't know that mother sent some of you're blood to me to use to make the demon. I can break it, but it will make you weak for 4 weeks straight."

"Do it!"

"Seël van die duiwels, hoor my nou. Ontdoen die bande tussen Natsu Drangeel en einde aan die punt waar hulle nie gebind aan mekaar nie en kan dus nie die pyn voel die ander sal hę. O, kragtige demoon god! Hoor my speler en unbond hulle van mekaar. Ek, Zerfer die bose towenaar, vra jou om dit nou te doen nie! (Seal of the demons, hear me now. Undo the bonds between Natsu Dragneel and E.N.D to the point where they are not bonded to each other any more and can't feel the pain the other feels. Oh, powerful demon god! Hear my player and unbond them from each other. I, Zerfer the evil mage, ask of you to do it now! (Afrrikaans is the language that I'm using for this chat)" Zerfer said as Natsu felt weak and so did E.N.D and Natsu did one big huge attack that used up 95% of his magic.

"Roar of the Fire Demon Dragon Devil God!" Natsu did one hit on E.N.D and won the fight as the magic of Earthland is saved thanks to Natsu's plans. Everyone partied as they are happy to still have their magic and not lose it. Natsu asked Annie to marry him as she said yes to Natsu while everyone has happy for them. Natsu and Annie got married 2 months later with the whole guild looking after the children for them. Laxus took over for Natsu until he comes back from his honeymoon with his mate.

1 year and 2 months later... (You'll see why)

"It's been 1 year and 2 months since papa and mama went on their honeymoon."

"You think their O.K?"

"Now, you guys don't worry! You're parents are strong people in the guild!" Sting said to them as they were worried about them. Everyone looked to the door after they heard someone kick blast it open with wind magic.

"WE'RE HOME!" A male voice said as a female voice spook up next.

"Nats-kins, don't break the door or else you'll have to pay for it."

"Sorry, Annie."

"Mama! Papa!" All 20 kids of Natsu and Annie said as they ran to their parents to hug them, but they saw Annie, their mama pushing a stroller with 6 babies inside.

"Kids, meet you're little siblings. Ingeel, Moon Flower, Ken, Kiria, Natsumi and Natnie." Annie said as everyone knew why they their gone for a whole year and 2 months: Annie gave birth.

"But why be gone for a year and 2 months?"

"Dragon magic as we can go into that form. Dragons take a year while humans take 9 months. Annie was in her dragon form when she gave birth and they know how to go human on their own." Natsu explained to Mira as she nods her head.

"Why in dragon form?"

"My choose."

"I'll shut up before Natsu kills me for asking a bad question the next time my damn mouth opens up." Gajeel said as Levy hugs their 4 months old son in her arms. Laxus and Cana got together and had twins, a girl and a boy. Rogue and Sting share a mate who is Yukino and had four babies, twin boys (Like the fathers) and twin girls (The last baby girl is a combined of all three of them). Gray, Juvia and Lyon had four babies as well, twin boys (Like the fathers) and twin girls (The last baby girl is all three combined). Cobra and his pet/wife, Kinna had twins, a boy and a girl. The other slayers had found their mates and had children with them, but Lucy is with...Who?

"Lucy. I'm ready for our date."

"You look handsome!" Lucy ran to her boyfriend and who was he? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"What?!"

"Him?!"

"Why?!"

"My choose, onii-chan." Lucy said as she hugs his arm.

"Well, we better get going on her date." And they left the guild with everyone looking shocked.

"Why him?!"

"Don't worry. I had an exceed follow them without them knowing it."

"Thanks, gramps."

* * *

><p>Annie: This chapter is sooo long!<p>

Natsu: Yeah. It is long!

Annie: Never made a chapter with big before!

Lucy's boyfriend: See you all in the next chapter and this chapter is 22, 821 words long.

1) Mighty Commander Natsu Dragneel

2) Natkou Dragmon's Dangerest Torturies Hell Training

3) The boost from her dragon form

4) They got wet first before Gray used his magic on them


End file.
